Frost's Diary (REWRITTEN)
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: (Sequel to Not The Last) These are adventures the Doctor and Frost have after their loss of Donna, Frost's friend and the Doctor's companion. They want to try moving forward and go out to seek adventure and make new friends and save lives and maybe meet some old friends along the way. I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO JUST MY OC's.
1. Entry One

**Entry One**

_Dear Diary_

_Well, I'm not too sure how to start this after so long but my name is Frost or Nana Sigma. I always thought that if Theta really loved me he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else, but I realise now that if he can love me and I can love him it doesn't matter. On Gallifrey, there is this thing where a couple has to tie to one another and Theta and I did when we were younger. The first thing to know is that it can be with any other species it doesn't have to be just Time Lords as long as one is Time Lord. When I first met him he was such a goofball but I fell right then and there, but I played hard to get, of course, because my brother didn't like him one bit even though they were friends. To tie you have to tell them 'I love you' somewhere of importance and on mine and Theta's first date we went to the Medusa Cascade when I was 88 years old. Theta's two years older but he helped me at the academy and we soon built a relationship._

_I have to say that today has shown me that I love Theta more so than ever and glad I picked my name. The reason I chose Frost was because I was so cold to new people and everyone said my heart was frozen when it came to picking a name. I chose Frost and Theta warmed me up but I still have my moments. The other reason was because of my ice powers which most Time Lords don't have it was a rare thing to happen on Gallifrey._

_Today I lost someone I hardly knew but it still hurt because like Theta I wanted to protect people. He rubs off on you like it or not. I even told complete strangers what had happened during the War that I couldn't save the kids and it still hurts. They were my everything and I knew that Theta regrets not being there but we can't change the past, but I have learned that saving lives means something and that all the lives you save make the pain almost bearable I know that I'll never forget but who says that it won't get better with time. I and the Doctor said I love you again and it made my hearts saw and I knew he meant it. In any regeneration, I know that man and sharing memories is one of the things that a tie can do with one touch. I'm not jealous of Rose in any way, I was glad that she had helped the Doctor to get better and I am grateful completely. _

_Bye Diary write to you soon. _

I close my old Diary that I haven't used in years. It amazed me that the Doctor had kept it all these years. I am in our room on the bed writing as I wanted to be alone after what had happened today with Astrid it had hit me hard but I felt like my old self again.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

I walk down the stairs into the control room to see the Doctor putting in coordinates dashing around like a madman. I laugh catching his attention and smile as I over to him. "Where are we going thief?" I ask him.

"To a very romantic time Tudor time England." The Doctor tells me.

"That sounds good to me darling." I agree and we go off into the vortex.

_If you haven't already guessed what happens next but don't worry you get to have a chapter dedicated to you if you like._

**_Favourite, Comment, Follow_**


	2. Frost's 1st Regeneration

Frost's 1st Regeneration

**Facts:**

**Age: 0-90**

**Species: Time Lady**

**At the Academy, she was at the top of her classes and would make little amount making friends as she was more into studying than anything.**

**The Doctor broke down her walls of ice as he was how isolated she was around the Academy. The reason for her name Frost at the Naming Ceremony he gave her the idea. She loved him and they went on their first date also the Doctor told her he loved her and she told him back, they Tied and their families were delighted apart from The Master - her brother.**

**Their First encounter:**

_Dear Diary_

_Today started off as normal when I was walking down the hallway of the Academy, I was going to have a pop quiz on species and I had been studying all night. I heard a roar of laughter from behind me and saw Terrin and his friends one of them seemed to be goofing off making everyone in the hallway look at him. He seemed to notice me and ran to catch up with me "Hi beautiful." He smiled at me, I felt myself blush which seemed to make him continue talking to me. "So what's your name?" He asked me I looked at Terrin._

_"Hi, big brother." I greeted him ignoring the Idiot._

_"Hi, Nana." He replied which seemed to get the Idiots attention._

_"I didn't know you had a sister Terrin." The Idiot said to my big brother._

_"From the looks of it, you don't know a lot of things." I told him gaining a laugh from his friends and my big brother._

_"Wow you've got some ice on your shoulder haven't you." He said I didn't know what he meant till I looked down at my hands which had ice spreading over my books._

_"Thanks." I whispered and it stopped._

_"Hey as a thank you how about you and me go out on a date." The Idiot asked me. I'd never been asked out on a date before and well I wasn't sure that I liked this idiot._

_"Leave my sister alone Theta." Terrin threatened him. Now I knew the idiots name and it seemed to suit him. I snapped out of it when he started talking again._

_"Come on let her answer." Theta told him._

_"I'll give you an answer. No." I told him shortly walking off and I heard my brother and his friends laughing. I made it to my class and sat down as the teacher handed out the quiz. The rest of the day went on as usual and I made top marks in all of my classes as always._

_Goodbye Diary till next time._

**Second encounter:**

_Dear Diary_

_I was at home doing my homework when Mother came into my room. "Dear can you go to your brother's friends house he left his lucky jacket there." Mother told me and I knew that Terrin was ill so I got up and grabbed my own jacket as it was snowing outside and turned to my Mother standing in the doorway._

_"Which friend Mother?" I asked her hoping deep down she wouldn't say it those two words I was dreading it._

_"Theta Sigma." She answered I hadn't seen him in about 2 years ago when he had asked me out after only just meeting me._

_I walked up to his house knocking on the door and hoping he wasn't in, but my prayers weren't answered. He opened the door once he saw it was me he had a big Smirk on his face. "Hello, beautiful." He smirked and I just blank faced, he didn't seem fazed._

_"I'm just here to pick up something Terrin left last time he was here." I told him. He grabbed a book I'd been reading and smiled and got Terrin's Jacket, his lucky one and I took it. "Thanks." I said and walked off. I heard the door closed and Theta soon appeared in front of me._

_"So do you want to go out with me?" He asked me. He wasn't serious, he was._

_"No." I said bored of the same thing and kept on walking home._

**Third encounter:**

_Dear Diary_

_It was my 80th birthday party today I let my Mother organise everything she enjoyed it a lot more than me. I was in my party dress and walked downstairs to see everyone watching for me and saw Theta staring at me with such awe I couldn't help but blush._

_After that I was in the living room opening my presents, I had gotten books on Species from Mother's side of the family, books on Machinery from Father's side of the family and Terrin got me a_ _necklace_ _and it came to Theta who got me a_ _black diamond ring__. It was beautiful and I thanked everyone._

_It was later at night and Theta was staying over as his parents were away. I got up going into the kitchen to get a glass of water and heard footsteps to see a sleepy Theta. "Hey, beautiful." He yawned._

_"Even when tired you still say stupid things." I muttered and walked off._

_"Sorry but the ring I gave you is a promise ring that you'll be mine one day." Theta told me. I turned around looking at him in shock._

_"What?" I asked him shocked at what he was telling me._

_"It's a promise ring, I'm going to marry you one day." He told me. It was the most serious I had ever seen him. It scared me. I didn't know how to respond to it so I did the only thing I could think to do and that was run. I could hear him shout my name but I just ran. I plan stayed in my room till he left the next morning much to his disappointment my guess._

_That's where I am now Diary so see you tomorrow._

**Fourth/Final encounter:**

_Dear Diary_

_Today when I was in class taking notes when Theta burst into the classroom with a huge smile on his face. I knew today was his 90th birthday as Terrin had told me. He ran to my desk smiling the whole time. "Nana please, please will you make my birthday wish come true and go out on a date with me, also as a wedding present." Theta asked me, I felt everyone in the room stare at me_ _and 'awe' (mostly girls) and I looked at him._

_"Fine." I sighed in defeat. I saw his smile grow bigger and I knew I had made him happy. He grabbed my hand dragging me out of the classroom and out of the Academy and took me to see the_ _Medusa Cascade__._

_It was the best time of my life and I knew even if I hadn't known him for long I had a feeling I knew him better than anyone and he knew me the same and he broke down my icy barriers. "I love you, Nana." Theta said out of the blue startling me. I looked at him and knew if I said it back I would be Tied to this idiot, but he'd be my idiot. Forever._

_"I love you too Theta." I smiled at his look of shock and pressed my lips to his. He got over his shock and kissed me back._

After that, we became closer than ever and Terrin wasn't happy for us even if Theta was one of his closest friends, he didn't want anyone near his little sister. Our parents were delighted and are already planning our wedding for when we finish the Academy and have the Naming Ceremony. Theta already knew what he wanted but he won't tell me yet and I'm having trouble with mine.

**_Comment, Favourite, Follow_**


	3. Frost's 2nd Regeneration

Frost's 2nd Regeneration

Facts:

Age: 91-105

Species: Time Lady

**The Proposal:**

_Dear Diary _

_I was sitting in our room, in mine and Theta's house. We moved in together a week ago and we were getting ready for the Naming Ceremony and I still hadn't thought of a name for myself. It was a big deal today Theta had one from when he had first learnt about Earth culture and I couldn't think of one that suited me. I felt a pair of arms curl around my waist and knew it was Theta. "Still thinking?" He asked me mockingly I turned to look at him not at all impressed by him. He was still in his first regeneration I had, had an accident a few weeks back and fallen down the stairs at home and was near death and had my first regeneration experience._

_"Stop teasing me would you." I told him pouting and I felt ice starting to travel up my arms._

_"Calm down Miss Frosty." He said then he smiled and looked at my hands. "Why not Frost?" He asked me and I thought about it and smiled._

_"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I thanked him, kissing his lips slowly and we walked out of the house off for the Naming Ceremony._

_We came back and The Doctor. Yep. That was the Name he had chosen and it suited him he always made a smile appear on anyone's face that was one of the reasons I loved him. We were in our beds. We didn't sleep in the same bed the law said we couldn't as we could be tempted to do other things before marriage. Theta was keeping something from me and I hated being out of the loop but I trusted him with everything._

_Morning came and I woke to find Theta out of his bed as I sat up in my bed the door to our room opened to find Theta carrying a tray with my favourite breakfast foods and a small box and my favourite flower only found on Gallifrey. I eat my food along with Theta as I gave him some and smiled. "So what brought this on? It's not my birthday for another few months." I pointed out and he just smiled picking up the small box and opened it. Inside was a_ _beautiful ring__. "Theta are you?" I couldn't even finish it. "YES!" I shouted and launched at him attacking him into a kiss._

_"You've made me the happiest man alive." He told me and I smile kissing him more._

**The Wedding:**

_Dear Diary_

_I know it's normal to be nervous but I was and I was thinking about running but then thinking about seeing Theta at the end of the aisle made my hearts leap and want to see it for real. My Mother came in with a big smile on her face and Father came in with Terrin who looked far from happy. "You look_ _gorgeous_ _my baby girl is all grown up." Mother cried and it was going to make me cry._

_"Mama stop or you'll make me cry." I told her and she hugged me and looked at my wedding dress._

_"Come on dear there getting ready." Father told her and she and Terrin walked out but before they do Mother saw the way he was looking and pushed the ends of his lips up as to appear that he was smiling. The music began and Father took my arm smiling at me and walked me down the aisle and I saw Theta and I knew it was worth it._

_"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness these two Tied vow their bond for all time." The High Priest tells our families as I and Theta stare into each other's eyes with such love. "Let me ask now if anyone wishes to stop this bond if they have any reason?" The High Priest asked but no one does after a few more seconds he starts with the vows. "Do you Theta Sigma take Nana Viola to be your bonded for all time for better or worst in your darkest time and your brightest?" The High Priest asked Theta and without hesitation, he replied: "I do." "Do you Nana Viola take Theta Sigma to be your bonded for all time for better or worst in your darkest time and your brightest?" The High Priest asked me and again without hesitation I reply. "I do." "For the final act of love place the rings of your choice and repeat after me." Theta took the ring he had given to me on my 80th birthday. "Theta repeat after me. Nana Viola, I take you as my bonded for all time." Theta looks at me with love as he places the ring on my wedding finger and repeated._

_"Nana Viola I take you as my bonded for all time."_

_"Now Nana repeat after me. Theta Sigma I take you as my bonded for all time." The High Priest tells me and I take the ring I had found in the archives I worked at. It was human made and I knew how much Theta was fascinated with Humans and thought he would love the ring._

_"Theta Sigma I take you as my bonded for all time." I repeated putting the ring on Theta's wedding finger smiling at him with such love._

_"Now you may kiss your bonded." The High Priest told us and he didn't have to tell us twice. We met in the middle attacking each other's lips kissing hungrily as we hadn't seen each other in days. Everyone in the crowd cheered as we walked down the aisle taking pictures and smiling and greeting us._

**The Reception:**

_Dear Diary_

_The party was in full swing when Theta and_ _I_ _arrived to see people dancing. It was near the end of the party and I hadn't had anything to drink alcoholic wise and I knew my Mother was going to figure it out. I was pregnant. That morning Theta had proposed we had gotten carried away and I had done the test getting Terrin's wife to buy it for me and she promised to keep it secret till I told them and I had pushed the date up. Mother came walked over to me and Theta and I knew she had figured it out with the look on her face. "So when am I getting my grandchild?" She asked and Theta didn't know and I was not looking forward to this._

_"Wait you're pregnant?" Theta asked me. I just nodded. He smiled hugging and kissing my forehead. "That's brilliant news." He tells me and I smile at him and Mother hugs me._

**The Baby Shower:**

_I was sitting with a huge belly and was going to give birth in a few weeks and everyone was around me giving me baby gifts like with Terrin's Wife Luna who brought my nephew Tehran who was only 7 years old now and he was adorable. Mother was talking about her granddaughter. Yes, I'm having a girl. Theta was over the moon about it and we talked about all sorts of things and then I felt something and looked down to see that my water had broken. Mother went into hysterics panicking and I saw just in a state of shock._

**The Birth:**

_Dear Diary_

_I started pushing as Theta dashed in and I was slowly losing grip on my strength and Theta could see that. "No Nana, come on slow breath come please you've hardly had any time in this body please a little bit longer." Theta pleaded but it wasn't working I heard our baby girl cry and I started to regenerate for the third time and I was only 105 years old but I knew because it had happened with my Mother for both me and Terrin so if Theta and I ever wanted more children I would sacrifice it for them and I wasn't about to tell Theta that till he was calm. Everyone left the room as I held in the regeneration to kiss Theta one last time and hold my baby girl for the first time and once they both left the orange energy engulfed me and I closed my eyes and thought about my new family. _

**_Comment, Favourite, Follow_**


	4. Frost's 3rd Regeneration

***EDITED***

Frost's 3rd Regeneration

Facts:

Age: 105-205

Species: Time Lady

**After Regeneration:**

_Dear Diary_

_I opened up my eyes to see Theta standing in the doorway with a pink bundle smiling at me. "Hello, beautiful." He greeted me and I walked over to see the beautiful little bundle in his arms and taking her into mine, she opened her_ _tiny eyes_ _to see me smiling her baby smile and I knew that it was worth it. I looked up at Theta smiling and I knew that even if I would regenerate again from having a child to be with Theta and to have a child was all worth the risk._

**Coming Home:**

_Dear Diary_

_We walked inside the front door to see all of our families waiting for us. I looked as our bundle of joy was passed around from family member to family member and loved to see their smiles as they passed her around._

_Everyone soon left and Theta and I were left looking at our baby girl Kava and smiled down at her. "You did brilliantly." Theta told me kissing my head. I knew he was sleepy as he had been awake looking after Kava while I was going through regeneration. I looked at him his eyes falling and kissed him._

_"You can go to bed and I'll put Kava to bed if you want." I told him and he agreed reluctantly and I look at her and smile._

**1st Birthday:**

_Dear Diary_

_Kava has grown so much now and everyone gathered outside waiting for the birthday girl, I sat down brushing her hair and I was with child again and happy my family was growing more and more. "Mummy can I have a little sister please." Kava asked me and I smiled. _

_"We'll just have to see the little one." I told her and help her change into her party dress._

_Theta had been late and it was because the idiot was travelling around in a 40 designed TARDIS and well Kava hadn't minded but well still it wasn't fair on her to spend her first birthday wondering where her father was. _

_**Favourite, Comment, Follow**_


	5. Frost's 4th Regeneration

***EDITED***

Frost's 4th Regeneration

Facts:

Age: 205-356

Species: Time Lady

**Reason:**

_Dear Diary_

_I regenerated after I went on one of the adventures with Theta and it was strange having to call him The Doctor and having to respond to Frost. I did enjoy it the adventure and I was attacked by some aliens that I had studied so hard on back at the Academy but well it was amazing to see it in real life and it was a great experience. I never plan on going on an adventure with Theta again because I had to look after our children and find a job._

**Test:**

_Dear Diary_

_I had my test for piloting a TARDIS Theta had failed his but it hadn't stopped him from 'borrowing' one and I had an amazing time studying for it and the children were celebrating my pass and I was working with the council with talking to other species and communicating with them. My job was important and I had to be sure that the species were identified and weren't a threat to our people._

**Job:**

_Tera my third child was with me as I had to work today helping some others with a new species that had come around. We talked of peace and everything was okay again. I had three children the oldest two were moved out with their own Ties and had children of their own first was Kava and my only boy Haden. Their Naming Ceremony was great. Kava chose Snow as I always called her my Snowflake and Haden called himself Hades._

**Home:**

_I came home to see Theta and Tera ran to her father who she hadn't seen for three years and I saw he was on his sixth regeneration. "Your home what for?" I asked him with venom in my voice and I didn't mean it to come out like that but I just wanted him home sometimes._

_"Hey, beautiful." He greeted smiling at me thankfully ignoring what I had said before._

_"Hey, idiot." I greeted back and smiled and hugged him he kissed my forehead and we talked the night away about his latest adventures travelling the universe. _

_**Favourite, Comment, Follow**_


	6. Frost's 5th Regeneration

***EDITED***

Frost's 5th Regeneration

Facts:

Age: 357-399

Species: Time Lady

**My Birthday:**

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the worst one ever as I was all alone as I had planned everything for my birthday alone with Theta but he didn't turn up till later that night._

_He came home late at night and just went straight to bed leaving me sat on the bed next to him crying._

_He did wake up eventually hearing me cry and comforted me and explained to me what had happened and I was happy he was here for my birthday I forgot all the lonely emotions I had felt before._

_**Sorry, it's so short but I couldn't think of anything as it's just before the Time War.**_

**_Favourite, Comment, Follow_**


	7. Frost's 6th Regeneration

***EDITED***

This is her sixth regeneration.

Facts:

Age: 400-800

Species: Time Lady

**WAR:**

_Dear Diary_

_This was a dreadful day I was holding Tera my youngest child close to me making sure she was safe and wishing that Theta was here and I was keeping all of the children safe before I'd be going to the others and create weapons to fight back against the Daleks. "Mummy are we going to get thru this?" Tera asked me tears streaming down her cheeks and I pulled close to her and closed my eyes kissing her forehead and I knew what I would have to do._

_"Everything is going to be okay I promise you." I told her before I ran out of the bunker and ran across holding the gun close to my chest. I kept on running across the destroyed buildings with my people fighting and heard from behind me._

_"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek shot and hoping it wasn't me or anyone else but I felt the excruciating pain go thru my chest knocking me down and some soldiers drag me off to cover so I could regenerate._

**_Comment, Favourite, Follow_**


	8. Frost's 7th Regeneration

***EDITED***

Frost's 7th Regeneration

Facts:

Age: 800-871

Species: Time Lady

**WAR:**

_Dear Diary_

_I regenerated again and thought I heard a familiar voice but I pushed it past me and continued on to my lab and created something to stop it and I called it 'The Moment' and once it was finished I informed the High Council and they took it away as they never wanted it to be used._

_I was fighting alongside my brother Terrin and it was terrifying my family was all gone and I was dying again already I only had 71 years in this body that had to be the shortest time ever. I felt the fighting and killing infecting me and I hated it and knew that if I didn't stop it could become me and I never wanted it and I felt my brother pick me and took me away. "Terrin what are you doing?" I gasped and he looked at me and took a TARDIS and brought out a Chameleon circuit for me and him and I hated the idea what he was planning and I got up and regenerated as he put the Chameleon circuit around my head and it began. _


	9. Frost's 8th Regeneration

***EDITED***

Frost's 8th Regeneration

Facts:

Age: 879-901 (Time Lady) 22 (Human)

Species: Human/Time Lady

_Dear Diary_

_Today was very strange we had a strange man along with a woman and another man they were said to be able to help us but I wasn't too sure. "Chan—welcome—tho." Chantho welcomed them as I sat down by the Footprint machine waving them in. Dad rushed to the machine showing The Doctor man._

"_This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the …" Dad explained but I already knew so I zoned him out._

"_And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about end time gravity…" Dad started again and I zoned back in as he explained to The Doctor man._

"_Hello. Who are you?" The woman companion asked Chantho._

"_Chan—Chantho—tho." She replied._

"_But we can't get it to harmonize!" I finished for Dad, The Doctor man looked at me and my blond hair and sparkling pink eyes._

"_Captain Jack Harkness." He intruded himself._

"_Stop it." The Doctor man warned._

"_Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked not really caring._

"_Chan—I do not protest—tho." Chantho slightly blushed and smiled, embarrassed._

"_Maybe later, Blue." Jack said winking at Chantho. "So, what have we got here?" He asked The Doctor man. The woman companion whose name I hadn't caught followed Jack as he took off his pack._

"_And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor man asked Dad._

"_Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Dad explained to The Doctor man._

"_Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue." The Doctor man stumbled._

"_Nothing?" I asked looking less annoyed and smiled. "Well can't help that can we." I said walking off over to Chantho who's standing with the woman companion of the Doctor man._

"_I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." The Doctor man tried justifying himself._

"_No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Dad said feeling dejected._

"_Oh my God." The woman companion cried as she sets the hand filled container onto the table as the others come over. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."_

"_That's—that's my hand!" The Doctor man exclaimed._

"_I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack stated smiling at The Doctor man._

"_Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho asked them._

"_Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." The woman companion cried some more._

"_Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight." The Doctor man explained as if he was remembering._

"_What? And you grew another hand?" The woman companion asked him._

"_Um yeah. Yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello." The Doctor man said waving his fingers around to show her._

"_Might I ask what species are you?" I asked looking at The Doctor man._

"_Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." The Doctor man deflated._

"_No, but I guess you and Chantho are the same," I suggested pointing to Chantho._

"_Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho." Chantho said to The Doctor man._

"_Sorry, what was your name's?" The Doctor man asked._

"_My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge. And my adopted daughter Emma Yana we came here together she's very good at computers helped me create most of this before Chantho came along." Dad told the group._

"_The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor man asked Chantho._

"_Chan—the conglomeration died—tho." Chantho told him feeling very sad for her people._

"_Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor man smiled excitedly he'd gotten it right._

"_You're supposed to say that you're sorry," I told him looking at Chantho._

"_Oh, yes. Sorry." The Doctor man apologized._

"_Chan—most grateful—tho." Chantho thanked him._

"_You grew another hand?" The woman companion said still bewildered by the fact. The Doctor man waved his fingers again._

"_Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." The Doctor man said to his woman companion holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers before shaking her hand._

"_All this time and you're still full of surprises." She laughed nervously, The Doctor man clicked his tongue and winked at her._

"_Chan-you are most unusual—tho." Chantho smiled at The Doctor man._

"_Well…" The Doctor man said lost for words._

"_So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack asked._

"_We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become? Unless we reach Utopia." I told Jack._

"_And Utopia is…" The Doctor man asked._

"_Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" Dad asked._

"_Bit of a hermit." The Doctor man replied._

"_A hermit with friends?" I asked looking at The Doctor man funnily._

"_Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" The Doctor man asked again. Dad crooked his finger leading them to a computer as I typed into it showing a navigational chart with a blinking red dot._

"_The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point." Dad explained to them._

"_Where is that?" The Doctor man asked._

"_Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wild lands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night." Dad replied._

"_What do you think's out there?" The Doctor man asked Dad._

"_I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" I replied looking at The Doctor man smiling._

"_Oh yes." The Doctor man smiled back but his voice started to fade as the sound of drums start getting louder inside my head and I knew it was the same for Dad. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." The Doctor keeps talking and soon notices something wrong with Dad and I. "Professor? Professor? Emma? Emma?" The Doctor man asked getting worried._

"_I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." Dad said walking away._

"_You two alright?" The Doctor man asked._

"_Yes. We're fine! And busy!" Dad snapped._

"_Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." The Doctor man stated to Dad._

"_We'll find a way!" Dad snapped again._

"_You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly." The Doctor man said looking sadly at me._

"_Well, it's better to let them live in hope." I mumbled looking at The Doctor man._

"_Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor, Emma…" The Doctor man grabbed our attention while removing his coat giving it to Jack as he passes him. "Um, what was it?"_

"_Yana and this is my daughter Emma Yana." Professor Yana told him._

"_Professor Yana and Emma Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" The Doctor man told us as he picked up the circuit using his device on it before switching it on giving us power._

"_Chan—it's working—tho!" Chantho smiled at me._

"_But how did you do that?" Dad asked._

"_Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor man smiled._

"_I bet you are," I stated smiling making The Doctor man blush._

**_Favourite, Comment, Follow_**


	10. Frost's 9th Rengeration

***EDITED***

Facts:

Age: 901-902

Species: Time Lady

_Dear Diary_

_Today I met Donna Noble she met Theta before and I found myself rather amused by her. She is rather funny and well her being Human she is clever too, anyway, the weird thing is that her car was parked right near the TARDIS both I and Theta thought it was strange how that occurred but I guess it was a consequence. Anyway, I had realised now that Donna had helped change the Doctor for the better after what happened with Rose. When I heard him say that he and Rose had no romantic relationship I think I went to the moon and back. I knew that already because when we had kisses we had shared memories from when we were apart. I knew of the kiss to take the Vortex out of Rose but so far up to when he and Martha went back in time to New York. Over time I'll be up to speed along with Theta._

_Goodnight Diary._

**_Favourite, Follow, Comment_**


	11. Queen Frost

**Queen Frost**

***EDITED***

I close my Diary turning the desk light off and hear the door to the mine and the Doctor's room open. I turn around in my desk chair to see him come in. He looked tired most likely from Donna asking questions but still I smile at him and he looks up and notices my diary was out. "Been writing again?" He asks me. I nod as I yawn. "And tired, me too Donna asked if she could go back to before she met Lance to give him one." The Doctor quotes. This made me giggle and yawn at the same time and I got up from the desk walking to the closet changing into my pyjamas. The Doctor watches me with so much love in his eyes, I knew he was glad to have me back in his life it did explain a few things as to why he always knew he couldn't love Rose or Martha.

"Are you going to join me in bed?" I ask him from under the covers and laugh at him with his faraway look the sound of my voice had snapped him out and I was glad.

"Of course love anyway what should we do tomorrow? I was thinking Ancient Rome?" The Doctor suggests to me. I look at him as he changed out of his suit and thought of the idea of going to Rome.

"That sounds wonderful. Now let me sleep, I'm not use to all of the running like you." I grumble from under the covers and soon the Doctor joins me under the covers. He holds me close to him and smiled reminded of our time on Gallifrey, he always loved coming back to me and the children but he thought he had lost it all when the War began. He kissed me on the forehead. "You missed darling." I whisper. He looks at me and kisses me on the cheek and I look at him and he laughs kissing me fully on the lips. "Goodnight my darling." I smile closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my love." The Doctor smiles back. "I love you." He kisses my lip gently.

"I love you too." I whisper into the kiss.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The morning came and us Time Lords were snuggled up in our bed till our door was swung open by non-other than Donna Noble with a big smile on her face. "Oi Spaceman, Ice Queen get out of been your taking me on an adventure remember!" Donna shouts making the Doctor and me bolt out of been in fright. I deflate back onto the bed with the covers over my face.

"Let me have five more minutes." I moan and that gains a laugh from Donna.

"Come on I've been looking forward to this." She tells us. I groan in frustration it was like with the children which made me stop then I shook myself out of it and went into the bathroom and the Doctor joined me as I brushed my teeth.

"She reminded you of the kids didn't she." The Doctor guesses I just nod and looked at him. "It will get better over time I promise."

"I know it is still fresh for me that's all." I tell him and rinse out my mouth and go to get changed.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

I walked into the console room and looked at the monitor as the Doctor put in coordinates and saw that we weren't heading for Ancient Rome but revolutionary Sulvanna. "Why here?" I ask the Doctor, he looks up at me as he puts in coordinates.

"Well I got a distress signal coming from Queen Ava herself and thought first adventure different planet sounded good and I did promise her that if she was ever in trouble I'd help." The Doctor explains to me and smiles, Donna came walking in I guess she already knew as she wasn't dressed in anything from the TARDIS wardrobe but her own.

"So Spaceman where are we going again?" Donna asks him.

"We are going to Sulvanna which is in the 7th Galaxy from yours." The Doctor informs her.

"Also very peaceful most of the time anyway." I add and help guide the TARDIS to our destination.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We reach our destination safely and I walk out to see guards surrounding the TARDIS, wow they are on alert. "Calm down we've come to help." I tell them.

"Yes, I received a distress signal from Queen Ava." The Doctor tells them. A horn sounds off I block my ears and see Queen Ava walk towards us.

"Welcome Doctor and his companions, it has been some time since we last met Doctor and you have changed your face once more and I am glad you are here." Queen Ava rambles.

"Yeah I'm his wife Frost so what is it exactly that you want?" I ask her rudely.

"I was not aware that he had a wife I am sorry and we are under attack by Slitheen they wish to take my crown and my planet. I will not go down fighting and I need your help." Queen Ava pleads.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We went into the throne room with Queen Ava sat down leaving us to stand. "I would like to know how to extinguish a Slitheen and be done with it." Queen Ava orders us and well I don't do well by having orders given to me.

"Look Queen Barbie we aren't your subjects and I'm not taking orders from you got it." I tell her and she doesn't look happy she clicks her fingers and the guards surround me pointing swords to my throat.

"I hope you understand that I do not atone violence on my planet and I hope that you understand that I only wish to end my people's suffering and be rid of the Slitheen." She tells us.

"Fine but what do they want and when do they want it?" I ask her.

"They have demanded that I hand over my crown as it has very ancient jewels that are worth millions and they wish to destroy my planet if I do not hand it over." She informs us.

"Well I must say that is new them not wanting to destroy a planet and take something for profit." The Doctor mutters. "Well, where are they now?" He asks her.

"They are in the abandoned village to the east of here." Head Soldier informs us.

"So Donna want to meet a Slitheen?" I ask her and notice she's in shock from meeting Queen Ava. "Don't worry it's normal." I tell her and walk out of the palace going in the easterly direction followed by Donna and the Doctor.

"So what are the Slitheen then?" Donna asks getting over her shock of meeting Queen Ava.

"Well, they like to make a profit and destroy planets to put it simple." I explain simply.

"What do they look like?" She asks.

"Big green, claws, tall oh why are you trying to take the fun out of it." The Doctor whines.

"Come on." I tell them and hear them as we get closer and walk to the door of the house.

"Well, they must be desperate for this miserable planet." Female Slitheen says.

"Why do you want that Barbie's crown so much?" I ask them.

"They are worth so much we could live off that for years." Male Slitheen tells us.

"Wow, they are real aliens." Donna comments.

"Okay, but these people are peaceful you're changing them out of fear for their planet that isn't a good idea they have enough power to kill your whole species." The Doctor tells them.

"All we want is the crown and we'll leave this miserable planet alone." Female Slitheen promises.

"Or what?" I ask them not liking it, I knew that the crown Barbie wore was the only thing stopping her people from rebelling against her if it was taken away they can overthrow her. That would change history too early.

"We can't let you take it." The Doctor tells them.

"Well say goodbye to this planet Doctor." Male Slitheen tells him and I realised that we hadn't introduced ourselves.

"How did you know my name?" He asked them astonished that they knew his name.

"You are the Oncoming Storm with your Queen of Ice Frost and we won't let you stop us from getting that crown." Female Slitheen threatens us and my hands started to become ice and I saw the look of shock on Donna's face and the Doctor took my hand trying to calm me down.

"We will stop you." The Doctor tells them and takes Donna's hand and dashes away out of the house and back to the palace.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Give them the crown it's the only way to save your people." Donna tries reasoning with Queen Ava and she had been trying to convince her for about an hour and we had only until the next day end till they destroy this planet.

"No, I will not hand over my crown to those thieves." Queen Ava tells us getting more and angrier.

"They will leave I promise you, Ava." The Doctor says kindly and she sits at her throne tired of the subject.

"I do not care I will not have my planet overrun." Queen Ava says.

"I know you're all scared about the idea of your people taking over and running this place more fairly and you won't be Queen Barbie anymore." I insult and got her glaring in my direction.

"Silence!" She shouts.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor what did Frost mean earlier about her losing power if she hands over the crown?" Donna asked him as I pace with my hands covered in ice.

"The power she has to sit on that throne is the crown those jewels on there are hypnotic diamonds they allow her to be in power." The Doctor explained to her.

"Yes and she'll be overthrown soon enough anyway so we might as well help it along." I comment and kept thinking of a plan to get the crown and get out of here before she tries to execute us for treason.

"We'll wait till tonight the effects of the hypnotic diamonds will last a few more years as she has been wearing them for 205 years and we'll take it then." The Doctor tells us his plan.

"When did you become a thief?" Donna asks him.

"He did steal the TARDIS." I comment which got a look of amusement from Donna and a glare from the Doctor.

"I had every intention of giving it back." He replies and I kiss him on the lips lightly.

"You're my thief." I tell him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

It was the dead of night and we were waiting in the hallway and saw Queen Ava's room I covered myself in ice to make sure that I couldn't be seen (I was transparent) and I snuck into the room to see the crown in a glass case and walked over quietly I placed my hand on the glass freezing it with a touch and it smashed waking up Barbie. "Who is there?!" She demands scared. I took the crown as she ran out of the room shouting for the guards and I push her to the ground as I run towards the Doctor and Donna and become visible and we run out of the palace with the guards hot on our tails.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We made it to the Slitheen before the guards and gave them the crown and they took off and we raced to the TARDIS before we were caught. The Doctor, Donna and I were all laughing as we set the TARDIS into dematerialization and set off for Ancient Rome. "So Queen of Ice how you feeling being a thief as well?" the Doctor jokes laughing lightly.

"I feel so alive." I said and kiss him hungrily.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_**Favourite, Follow, Comment**_


	12. Frost's 10th Rengernation

***EDITED***

Frost's 10th Regeneration

Facts:

Age: 902-1000

Species: Time Lady

I and the Doctor are in our room and I am looking through my old clothes throwing away some. "So what brought the change on?" The Doctor asks me.

"Regeneration I'm craving lots of things." I tell him.

"Right forgot that. Anywho why were you hurt before?" The Doctor asks me and I look away trying to distract myself.

"I may have gotten injured back at the clone lab." I tell him and jump onto the bed next to the Doctor.

"Well I'm glad that you're safe and I'm glad that you have Jenny." The Doctor says.

"We have Jenny, she did call you dad." I smile at him.

"She did, didn't she." The Doctor smiles.

"So you know how I asked before if you were ready to start a family?" I ask him.

"I think I am but I don't want to ever feel what I did when I saw you and Jenny try to save me." The Doctor tells me.

"That's what family does. Remember sweetie." I remind him and kiss him smiling.

"Very true." The Doctor says between kisses and rolls me onto my back.

\- Next Day -

_Dear Diary_

_This_ _next regeneration_ _is a load of fun wearing more different clothing and much brighter too but the hair is my only problem as it's so dull. I've been feeling really sick and I've got a theory but I'm not sure. __**(A/N: If you need to know Time Lords reproduce faster than humans) **__I walked into the control room and The Doctor and Donna were there waiting. "So where are we going?" I asked._

_"We are going shopping in the biggest shopping centre in the universe." the Doctor tells us putting in the coordinates and we ventured out. We went all over the place looking for food and clothes and Donna was having a blast and me and the Doctor were just looking around._

_"Hey, I think since it's the Doctor's birthday today that we should go and get him a gift each." I told Donna and we both look at the Doctor. "Darling it's your birthday tomorrow." I said to him and he groaned._

_"You want to buy me something don't you." The Doctor groaned and we looked at each other then turned and nodded. "Fine." He agreed. "But you've only got an hour and meet me in the food court on the 7th floor." He told us and we go off our own ways._

_"So what are you going to get him?" Donna asked me._

_"It's a surprise I'll meet you in an hour." I told her going off knowing my first stop. I went to the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test and paid. My next stop was a human jewellery store and bought a ring the same one as the Doctor's old one and had it engraved._

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

_We made it back with our gifts to the food court with the Doctor waiting for us. "So what did you ladies buy me?" He asked as we sat down with our food._

_"I got you a new suit." Donna said showing him and it was still in his style we had a laugh with that as she had asked if he ever changed._

_"Thank you, Donna. Love what about you?" He asked me looking._

_"Here you go Darling." I said giving him his gift he got it out in the tiny box, he opened it up to see the_ _ring__._

_"Oh love you are amazing." He cheered and showed Donna and hugged and kissed me._

_"Look at the inside." I told him which was 'Theta&amp;Nana' I had done it Gallifreyan._

_"You are beautiful and amazing." He said kissing me again._

_"What's it say?" Donna asked looking at the inside._

_"It's are real names but you can't read it." I told her and I take it off her and put it on the Doctor's finger._

_"I love you." He whispered in my ear._

_"I love you too." I whispered back._

**_Favourite, Follow, Comment_**


	13. The Next Doctor

**The Next Doctor **

***EDITED***

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor and I are in the library he's reading a book while I write in my diary sitting on separate chairs away from each other.

_Dear Diary _

_I am writing today about how sad and tired I am as we've lost Donna, Theta and I are just really sad about it and I want to find Theta another companion he really is unhappy. You'd think that going on adventures and having me and the baby would be enough but I've started to become bitter after losing my best friend. I'm scared about becoming friends with anyone else and I know that Theta knows this and he tries to make me laugh and other stupid things but it's just not working. _

_I still think today Christmas Day is a bad day and I want to just sit here and wallow in self-pity as I couldn't help my best friend and she couldn't be here and we couldn't have a laugh. If we had someone else as a companion then maybe it would all change but it just doesn't seem possible. _

_Yesterday I had my monthly scan everything was fine with our little angel we know the gender which is a boy and I'm 6 months along and I'm worried as we go on so many adventures something could happen. _

_Goodbye Diary till next time Frost. _

"I'm bored." The Doctor whines. I sigh closing my diary glad that I had finished my diary entry before he started again.

"What would you like to do?" I ask him.

"We could find a Christmas or something." The Doctor mumbles.

"Sure but if you do I want to tell you now I can't run a lot." I tell him as I was now 6 months and we were really looking forward to being parents again and we knew it was a baby boy we are having.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We walked into the control room and started putting in coordinates only setting it for a random Christmas Day.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We parked the TARDIS and I check the monitor to see we have materialised under a nice mediaeval archway, in the falling snow. The Doctor steps out the door and I get changed into the right period of clothing not wanting to stand out. I walked out the door to see the Doctor smiling and waiting for me, we walked into the busy looking Victorian market where sellers are calling out their wares. A policeman on the beat acknowledges the Doctor and me. "Good afternoon." Policeman greets.

"Hot chestnuts. Chestnuts." Seller calls.

"Oh, tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy. Oh, tidings" Choir sings. The Doctor does his Ebenezer Scrooge impression making me giggle.

"You there, boy. What day is this?" The Doctor asks.

"Christmas Eve, sir." The boy answers.

"What year?" The Doctor asks him.

"You thick or something?" The boy asks him.

"Tremendously so." I joke.

"Oi. Just answer the question." The Doctor says looking at me then at the boy.

"Year of our Lord 1851, sir." The boy answers.

"Right. Nice year. Bit dull." I comment looking at the Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A woman shouts.

"Who, me?" The Doctor asks looking at me.

"Who else." I tell him and we run towards the caller.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor!" The woman shouts. We find before us a dark-skinned young woman.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here?" The Doctor asks and we look at the large double doors in the wall move and something snarls behind it. "Ooo. Okay, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here." He says looking at her.

"Doctor" She calls again. Strange.

"No, no. I'm standing right here. Hello." The Doctor says and looks at me with confusion.

"Don't be stupid. Who are yous?" She asks him looking at us not knowing who we are.

"I'm the Doctor." He tells her.

"And I'm Frost." I introduce myself.

"Doctor who?" Rosita asks him then looks at me. "And Frost? What kind of name is that?" she asks.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor tells her.

"And excuse me but it's a very good name." I argue I knew that my hormones were going a little overboard.

"Well, there can't be two of you." She says and another man runs up. "Where the hell have you been?" She asks.

"Right then. Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here then?" He asks her.

"Hold on, hold on. Who are you?" I ask him looking between the Doctor and this other man and wondering if he's a future regeneration and where was I during all of this.

"I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver." Next Doctor tells her.

"The what?" The Doctor asks with confusion looking at me.

"Now quickly, get back to the TARDIS." Next Doctor tells us.

"Back to the what?" The Doctor asks looking at me again with confusion.

"If you could stand back, sir, ma'am. This is a job for a Time Lord." Next Doctor tells the Doctor and me.

"Job for a what lord?" I ask looking at the Doctor and knew that something wasn't right as we both knew this wasn't a past regeneration and couldn't be a future one either. The doors burst open and an animal with a Cyberman-style head is visible. "Oh, that's different." I comment not sure what was going on.

"Oh, that's new." Next Doctor agrees and both the Doctors point their screwdrivers at it and Frost gets hers out as well. "Allons-y." They said together.

"I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir, ma'am." Next Doctor tells us. The beast leaps and lands way up the opposite wall. It has a furry body and metal hands and feet.

"Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog." The Doctor suggests looking at me as I tried to figure it out. I couldn't figure it out completely I knew it was Cyberman origin but they had done something different taking the brain of an animal. "Got anything?" He asks me whispering in my ear.

"It's Cyberman origin and it seems to have an animal brain but I can't pinpoint what one." I whisper to him.

"Well, talking's all very well. Rosita?" Next Doctor asks her.

"I'm ready." Rosita tells him, she hands over a large coil of rope.

"Now, watch and learn." Next Doctor says he grabs the rope which is a lasso, and this Next Doctor gets it around the beast in one try. "Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth." He says. The beast climbs higher, pulling him up with it.

"Or not." The Doctor comments.

"I might be in a little bit of trouble." Next Doctor says.

"Nothing changes. I've got you." The Doctor tells him but the beast is strong enough to pull the pair of them off the ground.

"You idiots!" Rosita and I shout at them.

"Perhaps if you could pull?" Next Doctor asks the Doctor.

"I am pulling. In this position, I couldn't not pull, could I?" The Doctor asks him. The beast leaps through a window into the top floor of the warehouse.

"Then I suggest you let go, sir." Next Doctor suggests to him but I knew the Doctor he wasn't going to.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Doctor. Don't you recognise me?" The Doctor asks him I knew why as he wanted him to figure out if he was a future regeneration.

"No, should I? Have we met? This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar. Argh!" Next Doctor says before being pulled up the building wall.

"Hi, and you are?" I asked I tried to seem nice.

"Oh, I'm Rosita and your names Frost right?" She asks and I nod.

"Let's go save those idiots shall we?" I ask her and she nods her head and we rush off into the warehouse.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The beast leaps through the window. Rosita cuts the rope with a big axe. The sore men get up and the Next Doctor starts laughing then they hug. I look at them and smiles.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny. You're mad. Both of you. You could've got killed." Rosita scolds them as I check over the Doctor worried for him.

"But evidently we did not. Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion. Always telling me off." Next Doctor tells us.

"Well, they do, don't they? Rosita. Good name. Hello, Rosita." The Doctor babbles.

"Huh. Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got twenty minutes till the funeral, don't forget. Then back to the TARDIS, right?" Rosita asks him.

"Funeral?" I ask.

"Oh, long story. Not my own, not yet. Oh, I'm not as young as I was." Next Doctor comments.

"Well, not as young as you were when you were me." The Doctor babbles again I just wanted to slap my hand over his gob half the time.

"When I was who?" Next Doctor asks him.

"You really don't recognise me?" The Doctor asks I could tell he was becoming confused about this.

"Not at all." Next Doctor tells him.

"But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next but one. A future Doctor anyway. No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although, I hope I don't just trip over a brick. That'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go. Depends on the brick." The Doctor blabs and again wanting to stuff his own sock in his big gob.

"You're gabbling, sir. Now, might I ask, who are you two, exactly?" Next Doctor asks us.

"No, I'm, er, I'm just. Smith. John Smith and this is my wife Lily Smith. But I've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself." The Doctor introduces us. He was trying really hard not to give away his displeasure and discomfort on the matter that a maybe future self-didn't know who he was and where Reaper and I were at this point in time.

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am." Next Doctor gloats he was so much like the Doctor it was ridiculous and that alone made me start to think.

"A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?" I ask wanting to see if my theory was correct. I saw the Doctor look at me with confusion on the question but so did this so called other Doctor.

"How do you know that?" Next Doctor asks me with wonder in his eyes.

"You've forgotten us." I tell him but I knew my theory was correct.

"Great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing." Next Doctor tells us and it began to become clearer.

"Going how far back?" the Doctor asks catching on but not as much as I had.

"Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister and Mrs. Smith, but they are creatures from another world." Next Doctor tells us with such wonder in his voice.

"Really. Wow." The Doctor acting surprised as I looked the part too.

"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost. What was I like, in the past?" Next Doctor asks the Doctor, I sort of felt offended but well they were men.

"I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word." The Doctor tells him and I knew that that wasn't the problem what so ever.

"It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mister Smith or you Mrs. Smith." Next Doctor points out.

"Ah, don't blink. Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?" The Doctor babbles more and more I really wanted to stuff his own socks in his big gob.

"You're a very odd man." Next Doctor tells him.

"Tell me about it." I mutter the Doctor hears and I smile as he hooks his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Hmm, I still am. Something's wrong here." The Doctor states and I knew he was going to figure it out but slowly.

"Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith, and Mrs. Smith. Don't breathe a word of it." Next Doctor tells us.

"Oh, but can't we come with you?" The Doctor asks him kind of like a child sometimes.

"It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er merry Christmas, Mister and Mrs. Smith." Next Doctor says to us.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." We said together but the Doctor had more glee in his words than I. We followed at a short distance behind.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

I knew we were going to follow his supposed to be future self but it just didn't sit well with me as I wasn't here and neither was Reaper so it didn't seem right that was my first clue as to something was wrong then the forgetfulness of it all just didn't seem right either and he seemed too similar to the Doctor now to be a future regeneration and I knew if Cybermen are here then something is up. We were inside the building and I could hear Next Doctor trying to open the door and I did instead as he was having trouble. "Hello." We greet as the door opened.

"How did you get in?" Next Doctor asks us.

"Oh, front door. I'm good at doors. Er, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor asks him.

"Yes. I'd be lost without it." Next Doctor tells us and shows us but it's just an ordinary screwdriver.

"But that's a screwdriver. How's it sonic?" I asked him I was piecing the clues together.

"Well, er, it makes a noise. That's sonic, isn't it? Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view." Next Doctor suggests.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"This investigation of yours, what's it about?" The Doctor asks him.

"It started with a murder." Next Doctor tells us.

"Oh, good. I mean bad but whose?" The Doctor asks him taking my hand in his smiling.

"Mr. Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death." Next Doctor informed us.

"Cybermen?" I ask him seeming as a guess.

"It's hard to say. His body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders, then abductions. Children, stolen away in silence." Next Doctor tells us.

"So whose house is this?" I ask because I wasn't completely comfortable breaking into someone's house.

"The latest murder. The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution." Next Doctor suggests to us.

"But who was he? Was he important?" The Doctor asks him.

"You two ask a lot of questions." Next Doctor tells us.

"We're your companions." The Doctor says I was so hoping he was joking.

"The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities." Next Doctor informs us.

"Children again. But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?" The Doctor asks.

"It's funny. I seem to be telling you everything, as though you engendered some sort of trust. You seem familiar, Mister Smith and Mrs. Smith. I know your face. But how?" Next Doctor asks us.

"I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch." I notice pointing at it.

"Is that important?" Next Doctor asks me and well-having experience with these sort of things you can't always be too sure of what you're dealing with.

"Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch. Do you mind?" The Doctor asks catching onto what I was thinking and the Next Doctor hands him the watch.

"It's said that if it's opened." The Doctor says opening it but the works fall out. "Oh. Maybe not."

"It was more for decoration." Next Doctor points out.

"Yeah. Anyway, alien infiltration." The Doctor says.

"Yes. Just look for anything different. Possibly metal. Anything that doesn't seem to belong. Perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine." Next Doctor tells us and the Doctor and I secretly scan the area with our sonic screwdrivers. "It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world. Shush! What's that noise?"

"Oh, it's just me, whistling. I wonder what's in here, though." The Doctor covers up badly might I add. He opens the writing desk. "Ah. Different and metal, you were right." He takes out two cylinders.

"They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. If I were you, I'd say they worked something like this." I tell them and I press one end and images are projected from the other. "See? Compressed information. Tons of it. That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day. This is like a disc, a Cyberdisc. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple? They've got to be wireless. Unless, they're in the wrong century. They haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves. Are you alright?" I ask him.

"I'm fine." Next Doctor answers.

"No, what is it? What's wrong?" I ask him concerned and I knew my frozen heart – as the Doctor says – was starting to melt.

"I've seen one of these before. I was holding this device the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated. The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self. And you were there. Who are you two?" Next Doctor asks us.

"A friend. I swear." We say together and looked at each other sharing a smile.

"Then I beg you, John, Fleur. Help me." Next Doctor pleaded.

"Ah. Two words I never refuse. But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the TARDIS. Your TARDIS. Hold on. I just need to do a little final check. Won't take a tick. There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping." The Doctor babbles. He opens a door. There is a Cyberman behind it. "Okay." He closes it again. "I think we should run." He suggests. The Cyberman smashes the door down. "Run, Doctor! Now, Doctor!" he shouts stating the obvious.

"Delete. The Doctor will be deleted." Cyberman #1 robotic voiced.

"Delete." Cyberman #2 robotic voice.

"Stairs! Can't lead them outside!" I shout and the Doctor grabs something only to discover it is an umbrella. He takes a sword from the wall instead. He really is an idiot sometimes.

"Delete." Cyberman robotic voice.

"I'm a dab hand with a cutlass. You don't want to come near me when I've got one of these. This is your last warning. No? Olay, this is really your last warning! Okay, I give up." The Doctor stumbles over himself.

"Delete." Cyberman repeats in its robotic voice.

"Listen to me properly. Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, I can help! I mean it. I'm the only person in the world who can help you! Listen to me!" I tell them trying to reason with but I knew they wouldn't listen.

"Delete." Cybermen repeat.

"I'm the Doctor. You need me. Check your memory banks. My name's the Doctor. Leave this man alone. The Doctor is me!" The Doctor tells them and I look at him like he was mad well he is mad but still. The Doctor gets a foot onto the leading Cyberman's chest and pushes them back downstairs while I stand behind him in terror.

"Delete." Cybermen cry out.

"The Doctor, remember? I'm the Doctor! You need me alive. You need the Doctor, and that's me!" The Doctor tells them it was like he wanted them to take him but knowing him that was exactly it. The Next Doctor is nowhere to be found the Cybermen knock the Doctor down along with me I protect my large stomach.

"Delete." They again repeated it was like that was the only word they knew. A beam comes from upstairs and they fall to their knees then their heads explode.

"Infostamp with a Cyclo-Steinham core. You ripped open the core and broke the safety. Zap! Only the Doctor would think of that." The Doctor babbles yet again helping me up carefully checking me over making sure that I was okay along with the baby.

"I did that last time." The Next Doctor told us.

"Come here. You'll be okay. Let me just check." I tell him.

"You told them you were the Doctor. Why did you do that?" the Next Doctor asks the Doctor.

"Oh, I was just protecting you." The Doctor answers.

"You're trying to take away the only thing I've got like they did. They stole something, something so precious, but I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?" the Next Doctor asks us.

"We'll find out. You, me and Lily together." The Doctor stumbles out and I look at him and smile holding his hand.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor! I thought you were dead!" Rosita says hugging her Doctor.

"Now then, Rosita. A little decorum." The Next Doctor replies.

"You've been gone for so long. He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic." Rosita raves at us.

"What about the TARDIS?" Next Doctor asks her I was curious about this too.

"Oh, she's ready. Come on." Rosita tells him.

"I'm looking forward to this." The Doctor mutters to me.

"You're so much like a child." I comment and kiss his cheek.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

There were no horses. The stalls have been converted into the Next Doctor's living space it seemed. "You were right, though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen." Next Doctor informs her.

"So, you live here?" I ask him looking around not really believing he was the next Doctor as I wasn't here nor was Reaper and I knew he would want us here to protect us and the way he seemed meant that he didn't know of us which made me certain of what was happening.

"A temporary base, until we rout the enemy. The TARDIS is magnificent, but it's hardly a home." Next Doctor told us and that was wrong the TARDIS is home and was the last of it.

"And where's the TARDIS now?" The Doctor asks him I knew he felt the same as me about the TARDIS being home.

"In the yard." Next Doctor replies.

"Er, what's all this luggage?" The Doctor and I ask him together.

"Evidence. The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friend is a fighter, Rosita, much like myself. He faced the Cybermen with a cutlass. I'm not ashamed to say, he was braver than I. He was quite brilliant and of course his wife seems a fair fighter too." Next Doctor compliments and I smile as the Doctor scans the luggage. "Are you whistling again?" He asks the Doctor as I hide a smile.

"Yes. Yes, I am, yeah. Yeah." The Doctor replies quickly. The Doctor mouths 'shush' to Rosita as he puts the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and takes a suitcase off the pile I follow curious as to what was in there.

"That's another man's property." Rosita warns us.

"Well, a dead man's." I reason with her and the Doctor opens the suitcase.

"How did you two meet, then?" The Doctor asks them.

"He saved my life. Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was going to die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. Can you help him, sir? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror." Rosita tells us.

"Come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams." The Next Doctor argues.

"Yeah. Oh, now. Look. Jackson Lake had an infostamp." I tell them holding it up.

"But how? Is that significant?" Next Doctor asks us and that was a really stupid question.

"Doctor, the answer to all this is in your TARDIS. Can I see it?" The Doctor asks him.  
"Mister and Mrs. Smith, it would be my honour." Next Doctor beams.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"There she is. My transport through time and space. The TARDIS." The Next Doctor beams at us and before us was an elaborately patterned, but mostly blue, Montgolfier.

"You've got a balloon." The Doctor points out.

"TARDIS. S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. Do you see?" Next Doctor tells us and I understood now more and more.

"Well, I do now. I like it. Good TARDIS. Brilliant. Nice one. And is it inflated by gas, yeah?" The Doctor asks him looking impressed and I knew he was figuring it out.

"We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks. I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed." The Next Doctor tells us. He slaps a strapping young man on the shoulder and hands him a big five-pound note. I know that because it is white.

"Glad to be of service, sir." The boy my guess was Jed.

"You've got quite a bit of money." The Doctor states knowing his pockets are empty unlike me.

"Oh, you get nothing for nothing. How's that ripped panel, Jed?" the Next Doctor asked the kid.

"All repaired. Should work a treat. You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above." Jed informs him.

"Not just yet, I think. One day, I will ascend. One day soon." Next Doctor says with hope and joy then Jed leaves most likely busy with other things.

"You've never actually been up?" I ask him.

"He dreams of leaving, but never does." Rosita informs us.

"I can depart in the TARDIS once London is safe. And finally, when I'm up there. Think of it, John, Lilly. The time and space." Next Doctor tells us.

"The perfect escape. Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?" The Doctor asks.

"With every moment." Next Doctor replies.

"Then do you want me to tell you? Because I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know?" I ask him looking at the Doctor then the Next Doctor.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forever more. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you." I explain to them all.

"I fought them, I know that. But what happened?" Next Doctor asks me.

"At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp." I explain again.

"But he's dead. Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him." The Next Doctor argues.

"You said no body was ever found. And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?" The Doctor joins in. The Next Doctor hands the watch to the Doctor. The case is plain except for two initials.

"J L. The watch is Jackson Lake's." the Doctor concludes.

"Jackson Lake is you, sir?" Rosita questions.

"But I'm the Doctor." Mr. Lake argues.

"You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man." I inform him. The Doctor projects the infostamp onto the wall. We see all of the faces of the Doctor.

"The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor." The Doctor reasons. The images get to his previous face.

"That's you." Mr. Lake states.

"Time Lord, TARDIS, enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only. You see, the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me right inside your head." The Doctor explains to them.

"I am nothing but a lie." Mr. Lake says sadly.

"No, no, no, no, no. Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita, defending London town, hmm? And the invention. Building a TARDIS. That's all you." The Doctor tries to pick him up just like always.

"And what else? Tell me what else." Mr. Lake asks us.

"There's still something missing, isn't there?" I ask him knowing that look.

"I demand you tell me, ma'am. Tell me what they took." Mr. Lake demands roughly.

"Sorry. Really, I am so sorry, but that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. Because an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else because Jackson Lake had lost so much." I tell him before the Doctor said anything because the look on his face I knew he didn't like the way Mr. Lake talked to me. A church bell tolls the hours.

"Midnight. Christmas Day." Rosita states.

"I remember. Oh, my God." Mr. Lake shudders. "Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her." He cries, the infostamp beeps. The button on the end is lit up. And there are more of them in a trunk.

"Oh, you found a whole cache of infostamps." The Doctor points out looking over at me.

"But what is it? What's that noise?" Rosita asks.

"Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!" I tell them scared of what was going to happen. The Doctor runs outside, leaving us behind and I follow not wanting to be apart from him. I then see Rosita join us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We found that it was children, not Cybermen, marching past which I found strange. "What is it? What's happening? That's Mister Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers." Rosita tries reasoning.

"Oh, nothing as holy as that." The Doctor comments. The Doctor catches up with Cole.

"Can you hear me? Hello? No? Mister Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just…" The Doctor says and a Cybershade nearby growls. "Ah. They're on guard. Can't risk a fight. Not with the children." The Doctor tells us.

"But where are they going?" Rosita wonders out loud.

"They all need a good whipping if you ask me. There's tons of them. I've just seen another lot coming down from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane." Jed informs us.

"Where's that?" I ask.

"This way." Rosita tells us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We watched the children being walked past us. "There's dozens of them." Rosita points out.

"But what for?" The Doctor wonders looking at me but I couldn't think of anything.

"I've got nothing." I tell him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames." Rosita tells us.

"Yeah, that's too well guarded. We'll have to find another way in." I point out.

"You're not coming with us Frost I can't lose you or put you in danger." The Doctor argues.

"I wasn't asking for permission Doctor." I tell him but we are spotted by two more Cybermen on guard.

"Whoa! That's cheating, sneaking up. Do you have your legs on silent?" The Doctor jokes I knew he would.

"So, what do we have here?" A Woman that came over to us asks.

"Listen. Just walk towards me slowly. Don't let them touch you." The Doctor warns him but I didn't think that was the problem.

"Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys. They are my knights in shining armour, quite literally." The Woman tells us.

"Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber speech pattern. You've still got free will. I'm telling you, step away." The Doctor points out.

"There's been no conversion, sir. No one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted. Liberation." The Woman tells us more.

"Who are you?" Rosita asks.

"You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk. More importantly, who are you, sir, with such intimate knowledge of my companions." The Woman says.

"I'm the Doctor. And this is my wife Frost." The Doctor points out hugging my shoulders.

"Incorrect. You do not correspond to our image of the Doctor." Cyberman voices.

"Yeah, but that's because your database got corrupted. Oh, look, look, look. Check this. The Doctor's infostamp." The Doctor says. He throws it to a Cyberman.

"Plug it in. Go on. Download." I tell them and got a dirty look from the man.

"The core has been damaged. This infostamp would damage Cyberunits." Cyberman reports.

"Oh, well. Nice try." I smile looking at the Doctor.

"Core repaired. Download." Cyberman reports. The Cyberman plugs the infostamp into its chest. "You are the Doctor and Frost." It reports.

"Hello." We greet cheekily.

"You will be deleted." Cyberman states the voice still kind of scare me.

"No, no. Oh, but let me die happy. Tell me, what do you need those children for?" The Doctor asks them.

"What are children ever needed for? They're a workforce." The Woman said I really did not like him.

"But for what?" I ask.

"Very soon now, the whole Empire will see. And they will bow down in worship." The mean woman told us.

"And it's all been timed for Christmas Day. Was that your idea, Miss?" I ask.

"Hartigan. Yes. The perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man." Miss Hartigan tells us, wow was she crazy.

"The birth of what?" The Doctor asks.

"A birth, and a death. Namely, yours. Thank you, Doctor, Frost. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation. Now, delete them." Miss Hartigan orders.

"Delete." Cyberman agrees. The Cybermen stomp forward, then their heads light up and they collapse. Jackson Lake is wearing a bandolier of infostamps.

"At your service, Doctor, Frost." Mr. Lake greets.

"Shades! Shades!" Miss Hartigan calls.

"Run! Come on!" The Doctor orders.

"Shades!" Miss Hartigan calls again.

"One last thing." Rosita tells us and she hits Miss Hartigan, before falling to the ground.

"Can I say, I completely disapprove. Come on." I tell her and the Doctor, Rosita, Mr. Lake and I run off.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"That stronghold down by the river. I need to find a way in." The Doctor informs us.

"I'm ahead of you. My wife and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university. And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage. The deeds. Fifteen Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then…" Mr. Lake tells us.

"That might be our way in. Brilliant." The Doctor exclaims.

"There's still more. I remember the cellar and my wife, but I swear there was something else in that room. If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. So, onwards!" Mr. Lake tells us.

"Maybe you should go back." I tell him.

"Don't even try." Rosita warns.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

A Cyberman stands guard at the bottom of the cellar steps at 15 Latimer Street. "Delete." Mr. Lake zaps it with an infostamp. The Doctor runs over to a high-tech device in the middle of the room while I run over right behind the Doctor.

"It must've been guarding this. A Dimension Vault. Stolen from the Daleks again. That's how the Cybermen travelled through time. Jackson, is this it? The thing you couldn't remember?" I ask him looking at the device.

"I don't think so. I just can't see. It's like it's hidden." Mr Lake answers me.

"Not enough power. Come on! Avanti!" The Doctor orders.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The sewer was remarkably dry and rat-free. "What do the Cybermen want?" Rosita asks us.

"They want us. That's what Cybermen are. Human beings with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them." I explain to her.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, Lake, Rosita and I look down on the child labourers from a sewer opening high in the wall. "Upon my soul." Mr. Lake says surprised.

"What is it?" Rosita asks.

"It's an engine. They're generating electricity, but what for?" I wonder looking at the Doctor seeing he didn't have an answer either.

"We can set them free." Mr. Lake tells us.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor and I disagree.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Power at ninety percent. But if we stop the engine, the power dies down, the Cybermen'll come running. Ooo. Hold on. Power fluctuation. That's not meant to happen." I notice looking at it then at the Doctor knowing a plan was coming together.

"It's going wrong." Mr. Lake concludes.

"No, it's weird. The software's rewriting itself. It's changing." I tell him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The control panel goes bang my hands fly over to cover my stomach to protect the baby. "Whoa! What the hell's happening? It's out of control." The Doctor looks stunned and also protects the baby with his body.

"It's accelerating. Ninety-six percent, ninety-seven." I read off the screen.

"When it reaches a hundred, what about the children?" Mr. Lake asks us.

"They're disposable. Come on!" The Doctor orders.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor and I run in as Mr Lake zaps the Cyberman, then Rosita takes over. "Right. Now, all of you, out! Do you hear me? That's an order! Every single one of you, run!" The Doctor orders.

"All of you, come on, as fast as you can. Come on!" Mr Lake orders.

"There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!" The Doctor shouts.

"Go!" I shout using my mother voice.

"Rosita, get them out of sluice gate. Once you're out, keep running. Far as you can! Come on, come on, come on." The Doctor orders her.

"Turn right at the corner! Fast as you can. And don't stop! Keep running! Keep running!" Rosita shouts to the children.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor chases some more of the urchins out. "Go! Quick, quick. It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?" The Doctor orders. Mr Lake watches the last boys leaving, and stops which seemed odd. Mr Lake looks up to see a little boy stranded on a platform high up on the machine. "That's my son. My son. Doctor, my son!" He shouts at my husband.

"What?" The Doctor says shocked.

"They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped. Those damned Cybermen, they took my child! But he's alive, Doctor. Frederick!" Mr Lake shouts.

"Come on!" I shout trying to get him to move.

"No, he's too scared. Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming." Mr Lake calls. An explosion knocks him down, as the Doctor covers me with his body to protect me and the baby.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I can't get up there. Fred!" Mr Lake calls.

"They've finished with the motor. It's going to blow up." I tell them.

"What are we going to do, Doctor, Frost? What are we going to do?" Mr Lake asks us. The Doctor draws the cutlass he got from the Reverend's house. I was really questioning what he was going to do next.

"Come on, Jackson. You know me." The Doctor tells him. The Doctor grabs hold of a rope and cuts it free from its tether. He goes up into the air and lands on the platform by Frederick. "Oh, that's it. Hello. Now, hold on tight. Don't let go." The Doctor tells him kindly. Frederick clings on to the Doctor's back as he uses the rope to swing across the vault, then brings the boy down to his father. "Merry Christmas." The Doctor smiles, I run over hugging him kissing him lightly on the lips.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Mr Lake carries young Frederick back to their house, along with us following. "Head for the street." I tell them.

"Come on, Doctor. Hurry up!" Mr Lake calls. I notice The Doctor takes a long thin piece from the Dimension vault.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor exclaims.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"It's a CyberKing." I realise looking at the Doctor.

"And a CyberKing is what?" Mr Lake asks us looking between us.

"It's a ship. Dreadnought class. Front line of an invasion. And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions." I explain to him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Just head south. Take him south. Go to the parkland." The Doctor tells him.

"But where are you two going?!" Mr Lake asks us.

"To stop that thing." I tell him.

"But I should be with you." Mr Lake suggests and I knew from the look the Doctor was giving me he didn't want me coming but knew I wouldn't listen.

"Jackson, you've got your son. You've got a reason to live." The Doctor tells him taking me hand. We part as the CyberKing keeps walking. With those big strides it should be in Islington by now.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor and I searched all of the luggage looking throw everything. "What the hell is that thing, sir?" Jed asked the Doctor most likely not seeing me yet or just being polite.

"Oh, good man. Jed, wasn't it? Jed, I need your help!" The Doctor asks him like I wasn't any help. Rude.

"I'm not going out there." Jed tells him I laughed which showed them I was still here. "We'll give you five pound notes." I promise him.

"Er. All right. What do you want me to do?" Jed says bravely might I add. The Doctor has another bandolier of infostamps and I find some more.

"The TARDIS is going to fly." I tell them with my sonic in hand.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor climbs into the air balloon's basket along with me looking around using my sonic to check for faults. "All good." I tell him.

"You're flaming bonkers, sir, ma'am." Jed tells us. That was normal.

"It's been said before. Now give me." The Doctor comments. Jed hands over the item from the Dimension vault I take it knowing the Doctor was too busy planning.

"Not enough power. Come on! Jed, let her loose." The Doctor tells him.

"Ever flown one of these before?" Jed asks us.

"Nope, never." We tell him.

"Can I have my money now?" Jed asks us.

"Oh, get on with it." The Doctor tells him. The Doctor throws out the sandbags and a picnic hamper trying to get her up higher.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor readies his infostamps as the CyberKing swings around so that us and it are level, facing each other. "Excellent. The Doctor and his Frozen Wife. Yet another man come to assert himself against me in the night." Miss Hartigan snarls.

"Miss Hartigan? I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves." The Doctor complements sort of.

"I don't need you to sanction me." Miss Hartigan snarls.

"No, but such a mind deserves to live. The Cybermen came to this world using a Dimension vault. I can use that device to find you a home, with no people to convert, but a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace." The Doctor proposes.

"I have the world below, and it is abundant with so many minds ready to become extensions of me. Why would I leave this place?" Miss Hartigan asks him.

"Because if you don't, we'll have to stop you." I tell her.

"What do you make of me, sir, ma'am? An idiot?" Miss Hartigan asks us.

"No. The question is, what do you make of us?" The Doctor asks her.

"Destroy them." Miss Hartigan orders.

"You make me into this." The Doctor tells her and he fires his array of infostamps into Miss Hartigan.

"Then I have made you a failure. Your weapons are useless, sir." Miss Hartigan tells him.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. All I did was break the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open. Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years. So you can see. Just look at yourself. Look at what you've done." The Doctor explains to her I go over hugging his waist. Mercy Hartigan's eyes have returned to normal. The Cybermen are staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hartigan, but look at what you've become." I tell her. She screams and realises she is secured to the throne. "I'm so sorry." We say together sadly. She continues to scream. Electricity dances around the Cybermen and they all explode. She also vanishes. The CyberKing begins to sway.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Dimension vault begins to beep gaining our attention. "Ooh, now you're ready." I comment and hand it over to the Doctor and he aims it at the CyberKing. Swirls of energy surround it and it vanishes.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Well, I'd say they used that Dimension vault to transfer the wreckage of the CyberKing into the Time Vortex, there to be harmlessly disintegrated. Oh, I've picked up a lot. Ah, but here. Ladies and gentlemen, I know that man and woman, that Doctor and his wife Frost on high. And I know that they has done this deed a thousand times. But not once. No, sir, not once, not ever, have they ever been thanked. But no more. For I say to you, on this Christmas morn, bravo, sir, ma'am! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo, sir, ma'am!" We hear Mr Lake exclaims from down on the street. We hear the cheers and applause, and wave back, ringing the basket's bell. "Bravo, Doctor. Frost." Mr Lake shouts.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"The city will recover, as London always does. Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come." Mr Lake tells us.

"Yeah. Funny that." The Doctor jokes.

"Not funny." I said grumpily and saw both men staring at me and I bow my head knowing the hormones affecting me. "Sorry." I apologise they nod forgiving me knowing too what caused the outburst.

"And a new history begins for me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend." Mr Lake smiles.  
"Now, take care of that one. She's marvellous." I tell him.

"Frederick will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better. But you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together at the Traveller's Halt. A Christmas feast in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay?" Mr Lake asks us.

"Like we said, you know us." The Doctor reminds him taking my hand.

"No I don't think anyone does." Mr Lake comments and he sees the real TARDIS underneath the archway where we left her. "Oh! And this is it. Oh! Oh, if I might, Doctor. One last adventure?" Mr Lake asks us.

"Oh, be our guest." The Doctor smiles and we go inside.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh. Oh my word. Oh. Oh, goodness me. Well. But this is, but this is nonsense." Mr Lake exclaims excited to see the real thing.

"Well, that's one word for it." The Doctor comments. I smile and walk around the console feeling around.

"Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense. How very, very silly. Oh, no. I can't bear it. Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No. No, no, no, no, no, no." Mr Lake comments.

"Least he didn't say it's bigger on the inside." I joke smiling at the Doctor he laughs putting his arm around my shoulder.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough. I take it this is goodbye." Mr Lake says.

"Onwards and upwards." I reply looking at the Doctor smiling knowing that was how we lived.

"Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not anymore?" Mr Lake asked.

"No." The Doctor replies sadly I knew he loved every one of them and he needed another one soon.

"Might I ask why not?" Mr Lake asks him.

"They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them, some of them forget me. I suppose in the end, they break my heart." The Doctor tells them and I take his hand and smile sadly up at him the loss of Martha and Donna had hurt me too and I knew how he felt.

"That offer of Christmas dinner. It's no longer a request, it's a demand. In memory of those we've lost." Mr Lake tells us.

"Oh, go on then." I say looking at the shock faces of the men.

"Really?" The men say together.

"Just this once." I tell them and smile looking at the Doctor pouting knowing he hated it when I did that.

"You've actually gone and changed my mind. Not many people can do that. Jackson, if anyone had to be the Doctor, I'm glad it was you." The Doctor tells him.

"The feast awaits. Come with me. Walk this way." Mr Lake tells us.

"I certainly will. Merry Christmas to you, Jackson." The Doctor smiles taking my hand squeezing it for comfort and love.

"Merry Christmas indeed, Doctor, Frost." Mr Lake smiles at us leading the way.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We headed back from the feast and made our way back to the TARDIS holding hands smiling glad we had accepted the invite. "So where to next?" The Doctor asks me opening the door.

"Well so many places but I want to pick this time." I tell him and start putting in coordinates.

"I like the sound of that." The Doctors says.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_SNEAK PEAK:_

_The Doctor and I see the bus and climb aboard and swipe our cards. "You're just in time, mate and girly." The Bus Driver tells us and we take the seat next to a woman in all black and the Doctor being the idiot he is holds out the chocolate egg he was eating._

_"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Frost! Happy Easter!" The Doctor greets._

_**Favourite, Follow, Comment**_


	14. Planet of The Dead

**Planet Of The Dead **

***EDITED***

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor and I see the bus and climb aboard and swipe our cards. "You're just in time, mate and girly." The Bus Driver tells us and we take the seat next to a woman in all black and the Doctor being the idiot he is holds out the chocolate egg he was eating.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Frost! Happy Easter!" The Doctor greets. The Doctor is still talking to the woman next to us she seemed to be bored of the conversation and I couldn't blame her sometimes. "Funny thing is, we don't often do Easter. We can never find it, it's always at a different time. Although we remember the original. Between you and us, what really happened was..." The Doctor babbles and then the beeping sound of the device I had created as the Doctor hands the woman the chocolate egg as he reaches into his pocket. "Oh, sorry, hold on to that for me. Actually, go on, have it, finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth." He tells her bring his teeth then pulls the device from his pocket. "Ah! Oh, we've got excitation!" he shakes it, gaining strange looks from the other passengers. "I'm picking up something very strange." He comments and I facepalm feeling something bad was about to happen.

"I know the feeling." The woman mutters looking out of the window and I giggle taking the device off the Doctor gaining a glare before a puppy dog look of apology. The Doctor is talking to the woman but she is ignoring him again. "Rhondium particles, that's what I'm looking for. This thing detects them." He tells her tapping the device I grab it.

"Hey it took me ages to get this working again after you did that last time." I scold him slapping his arm and I noticed the woman smirked slightly.

"The little dish should go round, that little dish there…" The Doctor continues explaining.

"Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those?" The woman asks in a sort of serious way. One of the passengers, an elderly woman, looks at her husband next to her.

"Lou, can you hear them?" She asks her husband.

"Hear what, sweetheart?" He asks her confused as was I.

"The voices. So many voices. Calling to us. Calling so far." The elderly woman tells us.

"Oh, the little dish is going round!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Fascinating." The woman next to us mutters.

"And round. Whoa..." He says I look next to me at the Doctor and the dish spins faster until part of the gadget explodes. A female passenger looks at us rudely.

"Excuse me. Do you mind?" She asks.

"Sorry. That was my little dish." The Doctor apologises standing.

"Can't you turn that thing off?" The woman next to us asks.

"What was your name?" I ask her turning to her.

"Christina." She answers.

"Christina, hold on tight." I tell her as the Doctor sits back down grabbing my waist and the handle. "Everyone, hold on!" I shout to the others. The bus lurches and shakes and the passengers scream as we all jerk forwards. The Doctor and I fall to the floor protecting my stomach.

"The voices! Oh, the voices, they're screaming!" The woman at the front cries. One of the windows shatters and sparks fly from the overhead wires. A young man falls down the stairs from the upper deck.

"What's going on?!" The young man shouts. There is a blinding light and more windows shatter. The Doctor and I move forwards to the driver.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor gets up off the floor and looks around helping me up carefully checking to see if I was okay along with the baby. Sunlight streamed through the windows. He walks to the door, opening it I soon joined to see where we had ended up to see a desert. "End of the line." The Doctor mutters stepping out helping me down. I was glad I was wearing closed off shoes. "Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton." He says looking at me. Christina and the other passengers follow us. The top deck of the bus is crushed and smoke is wafting from it. There is nothing else around them. The Doctor, practically lying on the ground, lets the sand sift through his fingers. "That's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them!" The female passenger freaks out.

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky!" The black youth speaks up.

"But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" A young man wonders out loud.

"Oh, man, we're on another world!" The black youth exclaims. It was most likely we were I hadn't seen anything like this before if I had I couldn't remember.

"It's still intact, though! Not as bad as it looks. The chassis's still holding together. Oh, my boss is gonna murder me!" The Driver whines mostly.

"Can you still drive it?" The female passenger asks him.

"Oh, no, the wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never gonna budge." The Driver tells her.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Ready for every emergency." I hear Christina say. The Doctor looks up at her, removes his glasses and uses the sonic screwdriver on them. He then puts them back on, now tinted. I took out sunglasses from my bag smiling at the Doctor taking his hand.

"Us too!" He tells her and continues to examine the sand and I look around to see nothing.

"And what are your name?" Christina asks us.

"I'm the Doctor." He answers.

"And I'm his wife Frost." I answer.

"Name, not rank or nickname." Christina tells us.

"The Doctor and Frost." He answers again.

"Surnames?" Christina asks again.

"The Doctor and Frost." I answer this time.

"You're called 'the Doctor' and 'Frost'?" Christina asks looking at us.

"Yes, we are." We answer sharing a smile.

"That's not a name, that's a psychological condition." Christina notes.

"Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else." The Doctor says and takes some and I take his finger knowing more things than him and put some of the sand on the tip of my tongue to taste it.

"Ack. Eurgh. Blah, that's not good." I spit out trying to get the mean taste out of my mouth.

"Well, it wouldn't be, it's sand." Christina comments.

"No, it tastes like..." I begin to say not liking it and see the Doctor standing up along with me looking at me and knowing what I was about to say. "Never mind." I tell her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Christina asks us. The other passengers come over, the Black youth points at the Doctor and me.

"Hold on a minute, I saw you, mate! You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?" The black youth accuses us.

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me. If you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it." The Doctor explains to them.

"But then where is it? There's nothing, there's just sand!" The Driver points out.

"All right. If you want proof," I tell them and reach into my bag holding a stone, I actually never understood why I had that in my big bag – it's bigger on the inside – very clever. "We drove through this." I tell them. I throw the stone at the space behind the bus, revealing a swirling vortex which soon disappears.

"And that's?" Christina asks.

"A door. A door in space." I answer.

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The Driver asks.

"The bus came through, but we can't." I tell them.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" The Driver asks looking at the others.

"Oh, no, don't." The Doctor and I say knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm going home, mate!" The Driver shouts heading for the portal.

"I said don't!" We warned and the Driver hits the portal and screams as his body catches fire.  
"He was a skeleton, man! He was bones, just bones!" The black youth exclaims. The Doctor walks back to the bus leaving me behind as I looked around.

"It was the bus. Look at the damage, that was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal." He explains.

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" Christina asks and that caught my attention as to how she knew these things. I looked back to see the young man comforting the female passenger.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, cos the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school." The young man comments.

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus... A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open." Christina tells them.

"Slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope." I tell them not looking at them still looking around the sand filled horizon.

"Then we have to drive five tonnes of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?" Christina asks.

"I'd say nine and a half tonners, but the point still stands, yes." The Doctor answers.  
"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline! Which starts with appointing a leader." Christina replies. I roll my eyes I knew she was going to appoint herself as leader.

"Yes, at last, thank you, so..." The Doctor starts.

"Well, thank goodness you've got me! Everyone do exactly as I say! Inside the bus immediately!" Christina tells them and I turn around heading for the bus and smirked at the Doctor's face.

"Is it safe in there?" The young man asks.

"I don't think anything's safe anymore, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on! All of you. Right now! And you. 'The Doctor and Frost'." Christina says.

"Yes, ma'am." We answer.

"Up! Come on!" Christina orders.

"I don't like her." I mutter looking at the Doctor.

"Calm down love." The Doctor whispers in my ear calming me down.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Point five, the crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina, this man is apparently 'the Doctor' and his wife 'Frost'." Christina conditions.

"Hello." We greet.

"And you?" Christina asks the young man.

"Nathan." He waves.

"I'm Barclay." The black youth tells us.

"Angela, Angela Whittaker." The female passenger answers.

"My name's Louis, everyone calls me Lou, and this is Carmen." Lou tells us.

"Excellent. Memorise those names. There might be a test. Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Doctor and Frost." Christina instructs.

"I thought you were in charge." The Doctor questions.

"I am. And a good leader utilises her strength. You two seem to be the brainboxes. So, start boxing." Christina orders and I do not take orders well.

"Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." The Doctor tells the humans sitting down on the back of his seat with me on his lap.

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway. Someone made it. For a reason." Carmen points out which was clever for a human.

"How do you know?" I asks her.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just... tell things. We do the lottery, twice a week." Lou informs us.

"You don't look like millionaires." Christina points out.

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift!" Lou smiles at his wife.

"Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?" The Doctor asks hiding his hand behind his back.

"Three." Carmen answers. The Doctor moved his hand again. "Four." She answers again.

"Very good! Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun." I say, smiling as the Doctor picks me off his lap settling down on the seat again and sits down across from her.

"What can you see, Carmen? Tell me. What's out there?" He asks her kindly.

"Something... Something is coming. Riding on the wind. And shining." Carmen answers looking out into the distance.

"What is it?" I ask her trying to think of all the aliens with wings.

"Death. Death is coming." Carmen answers.

"We're going to die." Angela weeps into her hands.

"I knew it, man, I said so." Barclay cries.

"We can't die out here. No-one's gonna find us." Nathan points out hysterically. The passengers all shout out at once.

"This isn't exactly helping." Christina tries quieting them down to no avail.

"Shut up, we're not your soldiers." Barclay shouts at her.

"It's not doing any good..." Nathan points out.

"You're upsetting her, be quiet." Lou tells them.

"Will we be bones, like the bus driver?!" Nathan exclaims.

"Stop whimpering, all of you!" Christina orders.

"All right now. Stop it, everyone, stop it!" The Doctor orders. The arguing stops and the only sound is Angela crying in her seat. The Doctor stands in front of her and grips her shoulders. "Angela, look at me. Angela, Angela, answer me one question, Angela. That's it, at me, at me." The Doctor tells her she soon stops crying and looks at him. "There we go, Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?" He comforts her.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Angela asks him.

"Answer the question." I tell her coming over.

"Just home." Angela answers.

"And what's home?" I ask her.

"Me, and Mike and Suzanne, that's my daughter. She's 18." Angela answers.

"Suzanne. Good." I smile sitting down on the Doctor's lap and look at Barclay. "What about you?" I asks him.

"Dunno. Going round Tina's." Barclay answers.

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?" The Doctor asks.

"Not yet." Barclay answers giving a small smile.

"Good boy. What about you, Nathan?" The Doctor asks him.

"Bit strapped for cash, I lost my job last week. I was gonna stay in. Watch TV." Nathan answers.

"Brilliant. And you two?" I asked the loved up old couple.

"I was going to cook." Lou answers.

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." Carmen joins in.

"Can't get this one to cook burned the kitchen first time." I joke getting a laugh out of the others.

"Oi it was one time." The Doctor argues.

"And the last." I point out.

"Anyway what's for tea?" The Doctor asks.

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special." Lou smiles.

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy, Frost makes the best food a man can ask for. Mmm! What about you, Christina?" The Doctor says making me blush.

"I was going... so far away." Christina tells us.

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina." The Doctor says cheekily.

"Hey!" Barclay argues.

"Just think of them. 'Cos that planet out there, all three suns and wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that. Cos we're gonna get there. We promise. We're gonna get you home." The Doctor tells them holding me tight to him for comfort and support the way we always are.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Barclay and Nathan come out of the bus holding seat cushions. The Doctor meets them. "Here we go! That's my boys! We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse into it!" He explains as I sit on the sand with a blanket between my skin and the dead sand. I was bored but our leader and the Doctor agreed that I either would hurt myself and the baby or I would slow us down. That was our leader who said that and well the Doctor actually cared.

"Let some air out of the tyres, just a little bit. Spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip." Christina orders.

"Oh, that's good!" The Doctor exclaimed I knew he was impressed with her and was thinking once this is could be a new companion.

"Holidays in the Kalahari." Christina tell him.

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep." Barclay tell them.

"Then start digging." Christina orders.

"With what?" Barclay asks.

"With this." Christina and I say reaching into our bags pulling out a folding shovel. The Doctor takes Christina's, opening and then hands it to Barclay and then takes mine handing it to Barclay.

"Got anything else in there?" The Doctor asks us.

"Try that, might help with the seats." Christina tells Nathan handing him a small axe)  
"Thanks!" He says taking the axe and heads back to the bus.

"I can't find the keys." Angela calls from inside the bus.

"Buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, one button for start, the other one for stop, yeah?" The Doctor tells her running to the bus.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Angela sat in the driver's seat. "Right. Hold on, oh, I've got it." She says flicking a switch. "Here we go, hold tight, ding, ding!" She smiles and presses the start button but the engine only splutters and dies.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good." The Doctor says taking a look at the engine. "Oh! Never mind losing half the top deck, you know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up." He whines. Christina walks around to where Barclay and Nathan are working on the wheels.

"Anyone know mechanics?" Christina asks around. I raise my hands and saw Barclay stand up.

"Me! I did a two-week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but..." Barclay explained.

"Off you go then, try stripping the air filter, fast as you can. Back in two ticks." The Doctor says I rise from my seat on the sand joining the others by the bus. "Frost are you going to be okay if I leave you here or do you want to come with me?" He asks and I smile.

"We'll be fine I promise." I tell him putting my hand on my stomach and he nods and kisses me softly on the lips. He then heads towards the dunes as Barclay and I go to look at the engine.

"Wait a minute!" Christina calls following the Doctor. "You're the man with all the answers. I'm not letting you out of my sight." She smiles walking off into the distance.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Carmen sits next to her husband with her eyes closed. "closer... and closer and closer..." She mutters to herself. I see the Doctor get on the bus with Christina and Barclay. I had left as the baby was kicking and I needed to calm him down.

"Where is it?" The Doctor asks.

"There, there on the seat." Barclay answers. The Doctor picks up Barclay's mobile and using the sonic on it.

"You're hardly going to get a signal, we're on another planet!" Christina argues and I just smirked.

"Oh, just watch me. Right, now, bit of hush, thank you. Gotta remember the number, very important number." The Doctor dials.

"Hello, Pizza Geronimo?" A man over phone greeted.

"And again! Ah! seven-six, not six-seven..." The Doctor mutters disconnecting the call and redialling.

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options." Another man says over the phone.

"Oh, I hate these things!" The Doctor moans.

"No, if you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog!" Angela informs him.

"Thank you, Angela!" The Doctor praises sitting down pulling me with him onto his lap.

"UNIT helpline, which department would you like?" Yet another man said over the phone.

"Listen, it's the Doctor! It's me! And Frost!" The Doctor practically shouted into the phone and my ear. The Doctor listens to someone on the other side of the phone.

"Doctor and Frost. This is Captain Erisa Magambo." She introduced and suddenly paused the Doctor and shared a look knowing what it was. "Might I say, sir, ma'am, it's an honour."

"Did you just salute?" The Doctor and I asked her.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?" The Doctor asked her.

"And where are you both?" Erisa asks him.

"We're on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue," He looks out of the window. "Except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous." The Doctor informs her.

"A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?" Erisa asks.

"No, and we're not going to. But we're stuck. We haven't got the TARDIS, and we need to analyse that wormhole." The Doctor tells her.

"We have a scientific advisor on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor." Erisa informs us. "Just the man you need, he's a genius."

"Oh, is he? We'll see about that." The Doctor comments I look at him smiling knowing he didn't like the word genius. On the bus, the Doctor and I could hear their conversation.

"I know. We all want to meet him one day, but we all know what that day will bring." We hear Erisa tell this Dr Malcolm.

"We can hear everything you're saying." The Doctor and I inform them over the phone.

"Hello, Doctor? Oh, my goodness!" Dr Malcolm praises.

"Yes, I am. Hello, Malcolm!" The Doctor replies.

"The Doctor! Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you! I mean, I've read all the files! Even about your wife Frost!" Dr Malcolm chuckles.

"Really? What was your favourite, the giant robot? No, no hold on, let's sort out that wormhole. 'Scuse me." The Doctor says lifting me up taking my hand and dragging me out to the front of the bus.

"On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets." Erisa snarls. The Doctor sits in the driver's seat. Christina stands behind us, listening.

"Malcolm, something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full-range analysis of that wormhole, the whole thing." The Doctor orders him.

"I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature." Dr Malcolm informs us.

"No, that'll never work. Just listen to me." I tell him taking the phone off the Doctor who snaked his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"It's quite extraordinary, though! I'm measuring an oscillation of 15 Malcolm's per second." Dr Malcolm tells us.

"Fifteen what?" I ask looking at the Doctor to see if he had heard too and it seemed from the look on his face he had.

"Fifteen Malcolm's. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm." Dr Malcolm explains.

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?" I ask.

"It didn't do Mr Watt any harm. Furthermore, 100 Malcolm's equals a Bernard." Dr Malcolm argues.

"And who's that, your dad?" The Doctor asks.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's Quatermass." Dr Malcolm argues back.

"Right. Fine. But before we die of old age, which in our case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that, is there anyone else we can talk to?" The Doctor asks rudely.

"No, no, no, no, but listen! I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image." Dr Malcolm informs us.

"You did what?" The Doctor asks.

"Is that wrong?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"No, Malcolm, that's brilliant! So you can actually measure the wormhole. OK, I admit, that is genius!" The Doctor congratulates.

"The Doctor called me a genius." Dr Malcolm smiles proud of himself.

"I know, I heard." Erisa reminds him.

"Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report. Call me back when you've done it. And Malcolm? You're my new best friend." The Doctor tells him I smile at him.

"And you're mine too, sir." Dr Malcolm replies gleefully as the Doctor ends the call.

"Barclay, I'm holding on to this." The Doctor tells him going out the door.

"Then you'd better bring it back!" Barclay shouts. As the Doctor, Christina and I leave the bus, Nathan is still outside digging out the tires.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, Christina and I walk through the desert. "Send this back to Earth, see if Malcolm can analyse the storm." The Doctor says holding up Barclay's phone.

"There's something in those clouds, something shining. Look..." Christina says looking ahead.

"Like metal..." The Doctor comments taking a picture.

"Why would there be metal in a storm?" Christina wonders and I look through my mind thinking of all of the species I knew and planets but I couldn't think of anything. While the Doctor was busy taking photos, Christina and I hear chirruping. "Did you hear something?" Christina asks us we share a concerned look with each other.

"Hold on. Busy." The Doctor waves her off not hearing the strange noise.

"There was a noise, like a sort of..." Christina says looking around with me.

"Doctor..." We call seeing a insectoid creature watching us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The creature approaches us, a weapon in its hand, and speaks and I recognize the species and reply. "That's 'wait'. I shout 'wait', people usually wait." I say looking at the Doctor.

"You speak the language?" Christina asks.

"Every language." We reply. The Doctor and the creature speak. "That's begging for mercy." The Doctor says and it motions with its gun.

"That means 'move.'" Christina guesses.

"Ooh! You're learning." I reply. The creature marches us off in front of it.

"These fly things, they must be responsible. They brought us here." Christina again guesses but wrong. We arrive at the creature's crashed ship.

"No, no, no, no, no! Look at the ship, it's a wreck. They crashed, just like us." I point out having a hard look.

"I'm so we didn't leave without you." The Doctor whispers lovingly in my ear taking my hand in his.

"Me too." I whisper back.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The interior of the ship looks like they have been trying to make repairs, wires and electronics exposed. "But this place is freezing!" Christina comments.

"The hull's made of Photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside. Since I met you, Christina, we've been through all the extremes!" I tell them as the Doctor smiles seeing a new companion on the horizon.

"That's how I like things. Extreme." Christina replies and I knew I shouldn't be jealous but my god was I.

"Oh, this is beautiful! Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep-spacer!" The Doctor exclaims excited like a little kid.

"I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured. At least I'm bleeding on the floor of a really well-designed spaceship!" Christina fantasies. A second creature joins them and touches a device attached to his clothes.

"Oh, right, good, yes, hello! That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us." I explain as the Doctor looks around confused.

"Still sounds like gibberish to me." Christina comments.

"That's what I said, he can understand us. Doesn't work the other way round." I point out. "'You will suffer for your crimes." Et cetera. "You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race." Tritovores, they're called Tritovores. "You came here in the 200 to destroy us." Sorry, what's the 200?" I ask them after translating for Christina.  
"It's the bus. Number 200, they mean the bus." Christina says.

"Oh! No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Christina did. I'm the Doctor, by the way, this is my beautiful wife Frost and this is Christina, the Honourable Lady Christina, at least I hope she's honourable! But we got pulled through that wormhole. The 200 doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you." The Doctor babbles once again. The Tritovores talk to each other. They lower their guns.

"What are they doing?" Christina asks.

"They believe me." The Doctor answers.

"What, as simple as that?" Christina asks.

"He's got a very honest face. And the translator says he's telling the truth. Plus, the face." I smile hugging his face. He kisses my lips softly.

"Right! So, first things first, there's a very strange storm heading our way, can you send out a probe?" The Doctor asks and he makes his way to a control panel, followed by the Tritovore with the translator who speaks to him.

"Ah, they've lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can jiggle it back..." He kicks the panel and the power comes back on. "I thank you!" The Tritovore chitter. "Yes, I am! Frequently. Okey-doke, let's launch that probe." The Doctor exclaims impressed with him but I wasn't going to tell him that the wires were loose and I had jimmied them back.

"I saw what you did." Christina whispers smiling.

"Let him have his moment." I reply smirking.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, Christina and I watch the picture sent back from the probe as a hologram projection. "The Scorpion Nebula. We're on the other side of the universe. Just what you wanted, so far away." The probe zooms in. "The planet of San Helios." I smile as the Doctor hugs my waist as we stand watching.

"And that's us? We're on another world." Christina points out.

"We have been for quite a while." I point out.

"I know, but seeing it like that..." Christina says I knew she'd make a very good companion for the Doctor.

"It's good, isn't it?" I asks.

"Wonderful." Christina states, the Tritovores tell their story.

"The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios. Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb." I explain.

"By waste matter, you mean?" Christina asks.

"They feed off what others leave behind. From their... behind, if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies." I reply.

"Charming. Just remind me never to kiss them." Christina comments. The projection now shows a thriving city with trees and green parks.

"San Helios City." The Doctor joins in.

"That's amazing. But you've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you?" Christina asks.

"Thousands of times." We answer together sharing a smile.

"That Lordship of yours... The Lord of where, exactly?" Christina asks us.

"Of Time. We come from a race of people called Time Lords." I tell her.

"You're aliens?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. But you don't have to kiss me either because I have a wife." The Doctor tells her.

"You look human." Christina comments.

"You look Time Lord. Anyway!" I tell her.

"So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us!" Christina says.

"I don't think it's that simple." The projection changes to the desert. "We're in the city right now." The Doctor points out.

"But it's sand! That first image, the temples and things, what's that, then? Ancient history?" Christina asks. One of the Tritovores chirrups.

"The image was taken last year." I tell them.  
"It became a desert in one year?" Christina asks.

"I said there was something in the sand." I tell them as sand falls through my fingers. "The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife and 100 billion people, turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die." I tell them.

"But I've got sand in my hair. That's dead people! Oh, that's disgusting! Oh!" Christina whines.

"Something destroyed the whole of San Helios." The Doctor states.

"Yes, but in my hair!" Christina whines more like a child. The mobile rings and the Doctor pulls it from his pocket.

"Malcolm! Tell me the bad news!" The Doctor says into the phone.

"Oh, you are clever! It is bad news! It's the wormhole, Doctor, it's getting bigger! We've gone way past 100 Bernard's, I haven't invented a name for that." Dr Malcolm informs him.

"How can it get bigger by itself?" The Doctor wonders.

"Well, that's why I'm phoning! You'll work it out, if I know you, sir." Dr Malcolm says.

"Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles, heading upwards. I've grounded all flights above London. We can't risk anyone else falling through." Erisa informs him.

"Good work, both of you." The Doctor congratulates.

"But I have to know. Does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?" Erisa asks. The phone beeps and the Doctor looks at it.

"Oh, sorry, call waiting, gotta go." The Doctor switches it off ending the call, he switches calls. "Yep?" He answers.

"Doctor, it's Nathan. We got those duckboard things down, but..." Nathan replies.

"It's my fault." We hear Angela in the background.

"No, it's not, don't say that." Nathan defends.

"Why, what's happened?" The Doctor asks.

"We kept on turning the engine, but... We're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out...This bus is never going to move." Nathan informs us. The Doctor lowers the phone.

"What is it, what's wrong? Doctor, tell me." Christina asks not hearing the conversation.

"You promised you'd get us home. Doctor? Are you still there?" Nathan asks.

"Doctor, tell me, what did he say?" Christina asks. A beeping sound comes from one of the monitors and the Tritovores chirrup excitedly.

"It's the probe. It's reached the storm." I tell them.

"And what's he saying?" Christina asks.

"It's not a storm." I tell them looking at them scared. The probe shows us flying through a mass of creatures that look like flying manta rays. The Doctor, Christina and I stand shocked and scared.

"It's a swarm. Millions of them." Christina guesses.

"Billions. Oh, we've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten." The Doctor answers.

"How far away is that swarm?" Christina asks.

"A hundred miles. But at that speed, it'll be here in twenty minutes. No, no, no, they're not just coming for us. They want the wormhole." I realise sharing a look between the Doctor and I.

"They're heading for Earth?" Christina asks.

"Show the analysis. Incredible. They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, then move on to the next world. Start the life cycle all over again." I explain.

"So, they make the wormholes?" Christina asks.

"They must do." I say thinking of everything I knew about this subject and I knew the Doctor was doing the same.

"But how? They don't exactly look like technicians. And if the wormhole belongs to them, why are they a hundred miles away?" Christina asks.

"Because they need to be? No, that's bonkers. Hang on. Yes. Oh, do you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet. Round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space. The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence." I explain.

"And the wormhole is getting bigger?" Christina asks.

"Because they're getting closer." The Doctor answers getting what I was saying.

"But how do they get through? Because that wormhole is a killer. We've seen it." Christina asks which was true.

"No, no, no, look. See the exoskeleton." The Doctor points out.

"Metal?" Christina guesses.

"They've got bones of metal. They eat metal and extrude it into the exoskeleton. So their velocity makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe. Perfect design." I explain.

"Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert. So why exactly are you smiling?" Christina asks the Doctor as I was so not smiling.

"Worse it gets, the more I love it." The Doctor answers.

"Me too." Christina answers surprisingly.

"I hate it." I mutter and the Doctor pulls me into a hug kissing the top of my head.

"The thing is, Doctor, you're missing the obvious. We came here through the wormhole, yes? But our Tritovore friends didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. Therefore, the question is, why did they crash?" Christina asks.

"Ah, good question. What a team. Like she said, why did you crash?" the Doctor asks. The Tritovores take them to a large hole in the spaceship.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, yes. Gravity well. Look, goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened? He says the drive system stalled. Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?" I mutter to myself as the Doctor follows me around.

"Which means no idea." Christina guesses.

"Yeah. But wait a minute. That's a crystal nucleus down there, yes? And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact? Oh, yes. That's better than diesel." I smirk.

"What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?" Christina asks.

"I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the two hundred's small enough." I answer.

"How does a crystal drive a bus?" Christina asks.

"In a super clever outer-spacey way. Just trust me. There's the crystal! It's fallen to the bottom of the well. Have you got access shafts? All frozen? Well, maybe I can open them. Ah! Internal comms. Put that on." The Doctor tells us handing Christina and I a Bluetooth unit. "You stay here. Keep an eye on the shaft. Tell us if anything happens." He tells her. Christina sits at the edge of the gravity well and looks down as the Doctor runs back through the spaceship. "If we can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance. Christina? If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let us know." He tells her. Christina is buckling on her harness.

"Nothing yet." Christina tells him.

"Anything now?" I ask her.

"Afraid not." Christina replies. The Doctor connects various cables together as I look around to see if anything was out of place that could fix it.

"Any sign of movement?" The Doctor asks.

"Nope." Christina answers.

"How's that?" I ask her.

"Nothing." Christina replies quickly.

"Any result?" The Doctor asks.

"Not a dickie bird. So let me get this right. You need that crystal? Then consider it done." Christina tells us.

"Why, what do you mean? Christina? Christina!" The Doctor shouts and we share a look between each other.

"The aristocracy survives for a reason. We're ready for anything." Christina tells us. We look at each other again and run back into the engineer room.

"No!" We shout taking out our sonics stopping her pulley.

"Come on. Come on, come on, come on. That's better." He mutters.

"I decide when I stop, thank you." Christina tells us.

"You're about to hit the security grid. Look." I inform her.

"Excellent. So what do I do?" Christina asks.

"Try the big red button." I point out and the security grid goes out.

"Well done." Christina cheers.

"Now come back up. I can do that." The Doctor orders.

"Oh, don't you wish." Christina mutters.

"Slowly." We warn her.

"Yes, sir and ma'am." Christina says cheekily and she continues down head first.

"Quite the mystery, aren't you? Lady Christina de Souza, carrying a winch in her bag." The Doctor asks.

"No stranger than you, spaceman you too big girl." Christina snaps back.

"I had this friend, once. She called me spaceman." The Doctor reminisces about Donna and I cringe at the thought of my best friend.

"She never called me big girl." I mutter and the Doctor looks at me with a sad smile knowing that I was still upset about Donna.

"And was she right? Do you zoom about the place in a rocket?" Christina asks in a jokey way.

"Well, a little blue box. Travels in more than space. It can journey through time, Christina. Oh, the places we've been. World War One. Creation of the universe. End of the universe. The war between China and Japan. And the Court of King Athelstan in 924 AD." The Doctor tells her as he takes out a goblet out of her rucksack. "But I don't remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?" He asks her.

"Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady's possessions." Christina remind him.

"He goes through mine all the time." I smirk looking at the Doctor.

"That was one time, one time. You're never gonna let me forget are you?" He jokes.

"Nope." I pop the P and smirk. "It's the Cup of Athelstan, given to the first King of Britain as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh. But it's been held in the International Gallery for two hundred years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief." I say looking at the Doctor.

"I like to think I liberated it." Christina jokes.

"Don't tell me you need the money." I reply.

"Daddy lost everything. Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks." Christina tells us.

"No, no, no, no, no. If you're short of cash, you rob a bank. Stealing this? That's a lifestyle." The Doctor comments.

"I take it you disapprove?" Christina asks laughing.

"Absolutely. Except. That little blue box, I stole it from my own people." The Doctor remarks.

"Oh stop it you borrowed the girl." I remind him smiling warmly at him.

"Good boy. You were right. We're quite a team." Christina comments. A roar is heard from somewhere and in instinct the Doctor and I pull one another into a hug. "What the blazes was that?" She asks.

"We never did find out why the ship crashed. Christina, I think you should come back up." I tell her.

"Too late. I can see it." Christina informs us.

"Careful. Slowly. Have you got an open-vent system?" I ask. The Tritovore chitters.

"I thought so." The Doctor muttered.

"What does that mean?" Christina asks.

"It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft." I explain.

"One of the creatures." Christina answers.

"It got trapped in the vents, caused the crash. Christina, get out." We tell her.

"It's not moving. I think it's injured." Christina informs us.

"No, it's dormant because it's so cold down there, but your body heat is raising the temperature." I explain to her.

"I tend to have that effect. Almost there." Christina comments.

"Not just the crystal. I need the whole bed, the plate thing." The Doctor tells her.

"I've got it!" Christina exclaims. The Doctor sonics the pulley to pull her up fast.

"Come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on. It's going to eat its way up." I tell them. Christina reactivates the security grid on her way past and the stingray gets zapped.

"Ooh, she's good." We remark sharing a smirk. Christina returns to the top of the shaft. "That's it, that's it, that's it. I've got you. I've got you. Isn't she just. " I smile.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Commander? Mission complete. Now, we've got to get back to the two hundred, all of us. Oh, don't be so daft. A captain can leave his ship, if there's a bus standing by." The Doctor argues and a loud bang is heard somewhere around the area.

"What the hell was that? Is this place safe? It's the creature. It's not dead." Christina states.

"Maybe you didn't hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm?" I guess.

"Do you mean if there's more on board?" Christina asks.

"This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us. And those things wake up hungry. Commander, you've got to come with us right now." I argue with them.

"Come back to Earth. We'll find you a home." Christina tells them.

"And that's the word of a lady. Come on." The Doctor agrees. One of the Tritovores goes to a control panel. The stingray appears and eats him. The Commander raises his weapon.

"No, don't." I order and gets eaten too.

"There's nothing we can do. Run!" The Doctor orders.

"Doctor?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"Not now, Malcolm!" The Doctor tells him.

"Fair do's. He's a busy man." Dr Malcolm agrees.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"At last. Where've you been?" Nathan asks.

"Get inside. Get them sitting down. Now then, let's have a look." I tell him.

"So what does that crystal do?" Christina asks.

"Oh, nothing. Don't need the crystal." I tell her throwing it away.

"Oh, I risked my life for that." Christina pouts.

"No, no. You risked your life for these. The clamps." I tell her and as the Doctor walks around the bus as they magnetically attach to the wheels.

"One there. One there. One there. And one there." He mutters.

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?" I ask as I left mine back on the spaceship.

"Funnily enough." Christina smiles.

"Phone, phone. Press redial." The Doctor mutters as I fix the rest of the crystal assembly to the steering wheel. "Malcolm, it's me." He greets.

"I'm ready." Dr Malcolm answers.

"Ready for what?" the Doctor asks.

"I don't know. You tell me." Dr Malcolm corrects himself.

"I'm going to try to get back." The Doctor tells him. "But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole." He instructs.

"Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a Counter-oscillation, perchance?" Dr Malcolm suggests.

"Oh, Malcolm, you're… Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Coming from you, sir, that means the world." Dr Malcolm tells him.

"Doctor. What sort of something?" Erisa asks. "That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat." She instructs.

"Sorry, got to go." The Doctor says.

"Oh, it's not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together." I tell them.

"And how do you do that?" Christina asks.

"I need something non-corrosive. Something malleable. Something ductile. Something gold." I answer.

"Oh no you don't." Christina argues.

"Christina, what is it worth now?" I ask.

"Hey, hey, use this." Barclay offers his wristwatch.

"She said gold." The Doctor argues.

"It is gold." Barclay argues.

"Oh, they saw you coming. Christina." The Doctor says and Barclay returns to his seat, and Christina reluctantly takes the Cup from her rucksack.

"It's over a thousand years old, worth eighteen million pounds. Promise me you'll be careful." Christina warns him.

"I promise." The Doctor lies and takes the hammer to the Cup.

"I hate you." Christina groans.

"This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight." The Doctor speaks.

"But what for? What's he doing?" Barclay asks.

"Do as he says. What are you doing?" Christina asks and the Doctor fires up the bus.

"Come on. That's it. You can do it, you beauty. One last trip." I say sharing a smile with the Doctor and the bus rises out of the sand and into the air.

"Ah, you are so kidding me." Barclay says in disbelief.

"We're flying. It's flying." Nathan states.

"He's flying the bus." Lou smiles with his wife.

"It's a miracle." Angela cheers.

"Antigravity clamps. Didn't I say? Round we go." The Doctor cheers putting a cherished kiss on my lips.

"Doctor, they're coming." Carmen informs us and I look to see the swarm is close behind us.

"Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Christina asks.

"Only one way to find out. Next stop." I smirk.

"Planet Earth!" Christina cheers. The bus dives into the wormhole, closely followed by the swarm. Everyone is screaming as it shakes, then comes out of the tunnel and up into the air.

"It's London!" Barclay cheers.

"We're back home." Angela states.

"They did it. They did it!" Nathan cheers.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Malcolm, close that wormhole." The Doctor orders.

"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir." Dr Malcolm replies.

"He's hung up on me." The Doctor whines. "Malcolm!" He calls.

"Not now, I'm busy." Dr Malcolm hangs up again.

"He's hung up again." The Doctor moans redialling the number. "Malcolm, listen to me." He tells Dr Malcolm.

"It's not working." Dr Malcolm tells him.

"I need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, what do I do?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up." I tell him taking the phone off the Doctor.

"But by how much?" Dr Malcolm asks.

"Five hundred Bernards. Do it now!" I order.

"Yes!" Dr Malcolm replies and the wormhole collapses at both ends. "Yes!" He cheers.

"Doctor, it's coming for us." Nathan points out.

"Oh no, you don't." The Doctor says and turns the bus, hitting the stingray.

"Did I say I hated you? I was lying." Christina tells him and kisses the Doctor on the cheek. "Don't worry big girl I won't steal your man." She smiles and pushes me to the Doctor and our lips connect and we kiss with such passion and the passengers applaud.

"Wow." We breathe in unison. We snap out of it and the Doctor goes all serious again.

"Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred." The Doctor tells them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor lands the bus, and UNIT applauds. The passengers disembark. "Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you and then you'll all be taken to debriefing." An Officer tells us. The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.

"We don't count." The Doctor tells him gesturing to him and me.

"No, but Doctor?" Christina calls.

"With me, thank you." The Officer tells the others.

"Doctor." Another man comes over.

"You must be Malcolm." The Doctor greets and Dr Malcolm hugs him.

"Oh. Oh. I love you. I love you. I love you." Dr Malcolm tells him and I hide my giggling but see the Doctor looking at me from the side.

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." Erisa orders him.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Dr Malcolm says again walking away.

"Doctor, Frost, I salute you whether you two like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?" Erisa asks.

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes onto uninhabited planets. Closer to home, Captain. Those two lads. Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest." I inform her of the situation.

"I'll see what I can do. And I've got something for you." Erisa tells us we turn to see the TARDIS is being unloaded from a truck.

"Better than a bus, any day. Hello." The Doctor and I greet.

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace." Erisa informs us.

"Oh, she doesn't mind." The Doctor says.

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?" Erisa asks.

"Not a chance." We tell her.

"Till we meet again, Doctor and Frost." Erisa smiles.  
"I hope so." We smile back. I look around to see everyone much more happy and I hug the Doctor close to me and he returned the gesture.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He replies we were interrupted by Christina running over to us.

"Little blue box, just like you said. Right then. Off we go. Come on, Doctor, show me the stars." Christina asks.

"No." The Doctor answers her.

"What?" Christina

"I said no." The Doctor repeats.

"But I saved your life and your wife's. And you saved mine." Christina points out.

"So?" I asks joining in.

"We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison." Christina tells us.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"But you were right. It's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you. I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. Why not?" Christina asks.

"People have travelled with us and we've lost them. Lost them all. Never again." The Doctor says I knew he was remembering all of his past companions as I was thinking of Martha and Donna.

"Lady Christina de Souza. Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away." A Detective says to her and Christina leaves in handcuffs.

"Doctor? Frost? You two take care now." Carmen tells him.

"You too. Chops and gravy, lovely." The Doctor replies.

"No, but you be careful. Because your song is ending, sir." Carmen tells him.

"What do you mean?" I ask her seeing the Doctor tense up.

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times." Carmen tells him. "Child so much suffering in your past but you've grown so strong and he will test you." She tells me and just as Christina is about to be put into a police car, the Doctor sonics her handcuffs. She gets in one side and straight out the other.

"Oi!" the Detective shouts. "Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her. Don't just stand there, stop her." He shouts orders. Christina runs onto the bus and shuts the doors. "Open the door. I'll add resisting arrest." He tells her.

"I'd step back, if I were you." I suggest.

"I'm charging you both too. Aiding and abetting." The Detective tells us.

"Yes. We'll just step inside this police box and arrest ourselves." The Doctor jokes.

"Out, now." The Detective orders but Christina just starts the bus and up it goes. "No! Come back!" He shouts.

"Go on." Angela shouts.

"We could've been so good together." Christina says to us stopping the bus.

"Christina, we were." We agree. She goes off into the sky and we share a look going into the TARDIS.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"So where to next?" the Doctor asks.

"You really need another companion Doctor." I tell him dismissing his question and I knew I had hit a nerve as he tensed.

"I can't it's hard." The Doctor tells me and I got over hugging him tightly and I felt the baby kick. "What was that?" he asks.

"That was the baby kicking he likes it when were close." I tell him.

"That's good because so do I." He smiles.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_SNEAK PEAK_

_Sarah Jane is almost drowned out by the TARDIS engines and Frost and the Doctor run into the room. "Stop this wedding now!" They shout._

"_What?" Sarah Jane asks._

"_What's going on?" Gita asks._

"_Who the hell is that?" Haresh asks._

"_I don't believe it." Luke says in disbelief._

"_Who are they?" Rani asks._

"_Master!"_ K9 _speaks. _

"_I said, stop this wedding." They shout and a strong wind blows through the room._

**_Favourite, Follow, Comment_**


	15. Sarah Jane's Wedding

**Sarah Jane's Wedding**

***EDITED***

**3rd POV:**

Sarah Jane looked very smart while Luke was doing his homework. "See you later, then." Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah, see you, Mum, have a good evening." Luke replied.

"You too. Bye, K9." Sarah Jane waved.

"Enjoy your evening, Mistress." K9 replied and she left.

"Mister Smith, I need you quickly and quietly." Luke ordered.

"Quickly and quietly." Mr. Smith repeated and no big fanfare. Luke made a phone call.

"She's off again." Luke said to the caller on the other end.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane drove away from the house as Rani and Clyde came out of hiding. "Right. We're coming over." Rani told Luke.

"What is she up to?" Clyde wondered out loud.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"How can I help you, Luke?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Activate tracking device, Mister Smith. Aerial satellite scan." Luke ordered and a blue device blinked in the wheel arch.

"So, what was her story this time?" Rani asked Luke.

"She says she's going to a meeting at the Town Hall about a motorway extension." Luke replied.

"Mistress's exact words. You never know, Luke, there could be a story in it." K9 relays.

"Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer." Clyde commented.

"Affirmative. Veracity level twelve percent." K9 commented.

"Why is she lying to us?" Clyde asked.

"She's heading into town." Rani told them.

"Query. Am I to understand you are using my tracking system to spy on Sarah Jane?" Mr. Smith asked.

"It's the fifth time she's done this in a month, Mister Smith. We've got to find out what she's really doing." Luke told Mr. Smith.

"She goes off on her own, all mysterious. What if she gets in trouble?" Clyde asked.

"This is highly irregular behaviour." Mr. Smith commented.

"Do not exceed your function, Mister Smith. Your opinion has not been asked for." K9 warned.

"That told you. Good dog." Clyde smirked.

"Affirmative, Master Clyde." K9 replied.

"She's stopped." Clyde told them.

"Nowhere near the Town Hall." Luke pointed out.

"There, she was lying. Knew it." Rani commented.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane was about to put on some lipstick in her car but had the wrong one. "Whoa. Must stop doing that. Right." Sarah Jane said to herself.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Scan for alien activity in that area, K9." Clyde ordered.

"Negative for alien activity, Master Clyde." K9 reported.

"I am perfectly able to complete that function, Clyde. There's no need to consult the dog." Mr. Smith told Clyde.

"Sticks and stones." K9 retaliated.

"So, what now, then. We follow her down there?" Rani asked.

"Come on. Two minutes to the next bus." Luke told them.

"And you two, play nicely." Clyde warned jokingly. Luke, Rani, and Clyde left the loft.

"Play nicely. Instruction to human children. Conduct recreation in socially compatible mode." K9 commented.

"Oh, be quiet." Mr. Smith snapped.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"There's the car, but where's Mum?" Luke asked.

"No sign of any aliens either." Rani commented and Clyde suddenly jumped back and flattened himself against an Estate Agents doorway.

"I did not just see that. Careful!" Clyde told them and they peered into a restaurant to see Sarah Jane sat at a table with a man.

"Oh, my God." Rani gasped.

"Oh, no, they're not gonna." Clyde groaned and the man leaned over and kissed Sarah Jane. "Oh, people are eating." He said grossed out then he heard a noise just like the TARDIS engines. They walked away across the road.

"Wow. Just wow." Rani repeated.

"Nobody over 22 should be doing that in public actually at all." Clyde told them.

"Shut up, Clyde. Oh, that's brilliant, she's got herself a man." Rani smiled.

"What are we gonna say?" Luke asked.

"We're not gonna say anything. She wants it kept a secret, so we never saw that and we don't know. Yeah? Luke?" Rani reasoned.

"Yeah. And we thought she was hunting aliens." Luke said.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"He looked really posh. I bet he's called Henry or…" Clyde was cut off with footsteps heard on the stairs.

"She's coming." Rani warned and Sarah Jane entered the loft.

"What are you all doing up here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, the exams are coming up, so we've got to work." Clyde answered.

"Luke's helping us revise. Did you have a good evening?" Rani asked.

"Yeah, how was the, er meeting?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing special. Why is Mister Smith still out?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Information. Sarah Jane's car is now parked outside the house." Mr. Smith voiced.

"What? Mister Smith." Sarah Jane pointed out.

"Oh, hello, Sarah Jane, I have been tracking your position as instructed by Luke." Mr. Smith told her.

"Big mouth! You did that on purpose." Clyde shouted.

"K9, what have they been doing?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I have been instructed to withhold information." K9 told her.

"What was your exact instruction?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Mistress Rani instructed me not to relay the information that you were followed to your assignation." K9 told her.

"The gob on you!" Rani said in anger.

"You've been spying on me?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We were worried. When you've kept something secret before, it's always been a disaster." Luke told her.

"Does that give you the right to poke into my private business? Oh, I was about to tell you anyway." Sarah Jane told them.

"So who's the lucky fellow, then?" Clyde asked.

"His name is Peter Dalton. And yes, he's very lucky and rather marvellous." Sarah Jane told them smiling.

"Ooo. Where did you meet him?" Rani asked.

"Oh no, that's all. End of discussion. You two, home. Luke, bed, I'll be in to say good night. Go on. Off! Off!" Sarah Jane told them.

"Sweet dreams." Clyde smiled and the teenagers left.

"I should be angry. Why am I not angry?" Sarah Jane wondered out loud.

"Mistress, I detect you are experiencing a heightened emotional state. Alpha waves high, heartbeat fast, increased serotonin." K9 reported.

"K9, always the romantic." Sarah Jane commented.

"Affirmative." K9 replied.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane knocked on Luke's bedroom door and entered. She saw that he was on his bed. "Honestly, I was about to tell you. I think. I'm not exactly an expert in matters of the heart." Sarah Jane told him.

"Neither am I." Luke reminded her.

"I thought something was bound to go wrong, with my track record, and, well, it keeps getting better." Sarah Jane told him.

"I didn't know you had those sort of feelings." Luke commented.

"Men were interested before, but then I'd think, how can a relationship go anywhere with my bizarre life?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Where'd you meet him?" Luke asked.

"In a shoe shop. We just got talking, and he gave me his phone number." Sarah Jane told him.

"I didn't know people of your age did that kind of thing." Luke commented.

"Cheek! Well, no, I wasn't going to call him, but then I bumped into him again and it got me thinking. I cut myself off from people for all those years. How could anyone like me, with what I know, what I do, ever have proper friends? But then I got you, and Maria and Clyde and Rani, and things changed, and perhaps they're changing on this front, too." Sarah Jane told him.

"You look really happy." Luke told her.

"But there's still the big problem, isn't there? I can't suddenly spring it all on Peter. Oh, by the way, I used to go travelling through space and time in a phone box with a Time Lord." Sarah Jane joked.

"My son was created as part of an experiment by the Bane." Luke filled in.

"I've got a talking computer and a robot dog." Sarah Jane joined in.

"Oh, by the way. My lipstick, it's deadly." Luke added.

"But I do want you to meet him. Can we just keep all this madness quiet for a bit longer, hmm? See how things go. And whatever happens, we're okay, you and me? Good night." Sarah Jane said to Luke and felt Luke alone and the sound of stuttering time rotors was heard again.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Three days later, as the postman parked up outside the house. "I hope I look okay." Luke worried.

"Okay. Adequate but unremarkable quality." K9 replied.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to react. What am I supposed to call him? Peter? Mister Dalton? Dad? What if I don't even like him?" Luke asked for advice.

"Regret I do not have the answer to these questions, Master Luke. Suggest consult another human being." K9 commented.

"Come on, Luke, he'll be here any moment. Chop, chop." Sarah Jane told him.

"Right. Stay quiet, K9. He mustn't find out about you. Got it?" Luke ordered him.

"Understood." K9 replied.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane was signing for a large box. Clyde walked past as Rani looked out her front door. "Oi! Clyde, what are you doing here?" Rani asked.

"I think I left my phone charger in the attic." Clyde attempted at an excuse.

"Oh, yeah?" Rani asked not believing him.

"All right, I want a good old look at the mystery man." Clyde admitted.

"Hold on, so do I." Rani told him.

"Thanks." Sarah Jane smiled as the postman felt and Peter arrived in his nice shiny convertible Mercedes Benz.

"Oh, hi, Sarah Jane. Is that your new man?" Clyde asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Er, well…" Rani tried to make up an excuse, then the box in Sarah Jane's arms leaped and made a strange noises.

"Hello, there! These are for you." Peter smiled and handed over a dozen red roses.

"Oh. Thank you." Sarah Jane blushed.

"Everything all right?" Peter asked.

"Oh, thanks for looking after that for me." Rani said to Sarah Jane and took the box from Sarah Jane.

"Come on, Clyde." Rani told him.

"Hello." Clyde greeted.

"Oh, Peter, they're lovely. Thank you." Sarah Jane commented.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Oh, they're beautiful." Sarah Jane smiled and Rani and Clyde went over to her house with Gita at the door.

"Is that Sarah's man arriving?" Gita asked.

"Mum, have you got no shame?" Rani asked.

"Well, at least we were subtle. And what is that?" Clyde asked.

"How should I know?" Rani asked and Luke came out of the house.

"Okay. Very good. Now, this must be Luke." Peter pointed out.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Dalton." Luke said.

"It's Peter, please. I've heard all about you. You're the apple of your mother's eye, I can tell you. So, this is where you live. Amazing place." Peter commented. Rani put the noisy box in their lounge and ran back outside.

"Blimey, he's quite dishy. She's done alright for herself." Gita gushed.

"Cool car." Clyde commented and Gita ran across the road.

"Mum, come back! Clyde." Rani called pointing inside the house and Clyde obeyed.

"Oh, hello. Just popping to the shops. Do you want anything?" Gita asked.

"No, thanks. Peter, this is Gita from over the road." Sarah Jane introduced.

"Oh! Peter and Gita, that's funny." Gita giggled.

"Gita, nice to meet you." Peter smiled.

"Pretty flowers. I run a flower shop, my darling, Bloomin' Lovely, on the parade? You should pop in, I'll give you a discount. I do lovely displays for weddings." Gita suggested.

"That's quite enough of that, thank you." Sarah Jane warned off.

"Well, I'll be off." Gita said.

"The shop's that way, Mrs. Chandra." Sarah Jane pointed out.

"Yes!" Gita corrected herself.

"Oh, let me just pop these in some water." Sarah Jane told them as she went inside.

"So." Luke drawn out.

"Yes." Peter replied awkwardly.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Okay, he looks all right. Did that just move again?" Clyde asked.

"What is it?" Rani asked as an eye on a stalk pushed its way out of the box.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Alien activity detected. Alert! Activating stair negotiation, hover mode." K9 detected.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Two eye stalks now. "It's alive." Rani commented in distress.

"Let's hope it's harmless!" Clyde said his voice raised. The box bursted in a shower of polystyrene peanuts. Three eyes and various pseudopods on a woodlouse shaped body.

"Stop! Stay calm! We're going to help you!" Rani shouted and it ran out.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

K9 rushes past Sarah Jane. "Mistress, emergency! Alien activity detected." K9 reports.

"K9, shut up. Get back inside. He mustn't see you. It's all meant to be normal." Sarah Jane warned.

"Alert, Mistress! Previous instructions overridden. Danger!" K9 reported.

"K9!" Luke shouted as he passed them.

"Hey, what's that?" Peter asked.

"Oh, it's mine. It's a toy. It comes from Japan. It's a robot dog. K9, get it?" Luke ordered.

"Alert!" K9 reported.

"But it talks." Peter reasoned.

"Yeah, it's got this programme with a few phrases." Luke lied.

"Do not look at me. Everything is normal." K9 repeated as he headed to the Chandra home.

"It's a prototype. It always finds its way home." Luke lied again.

"You know, I would like one of those." Peter complemented.

"Let's go." Sarah Jane suggested.

"The toys kids have nowadays. Computers and everything, it's incredible! Remember that thing with the horse?" Peter talked to Sarah Jane. Across the road, the little alien was in the bushes.

"Alert! Alert!" K9 reported.

"Buckaroo." Sarah Jane answered.

"What's it doing there?" Rani asked.

"Alert!" K9 repeated. Rani and Clyde chased the little alien down the road.

"Let's go." Sarah Jane suggested again.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Luke added. Sarah Jane and Luke got into Peter's car, and he drove them away.

"I thought we'd try the new Italian on the High Street." Peter suggested as they nearly ran over the alien on their way out.

"Come back here!" Clyde shouted.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I'd really like to go to university, but I think I'd also like to work on my own projects." Luke told him and Sarah Jane's phone rang.

"Better get this. Sorry." Sarah Jane excused herself leaving the table. "Rani?" She answered.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Clyde and Rani had trapped the alien in a small dustbin. "There you go, my son." Clyde said.

"We've got it! But what is it?" Rani asked.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Travast Polong. Not evil, just trouble. I saw him on eBay. The seller had no idea what he was. It turns out he was in his dormant cycle." Sarah Jane explained.

"And he would choose today to wake up." Rani groaned.

"Get Mister Smith to open up a link to Polongus and they'll transmat him home." Sarah Jane told her.

"Already on it." Rani replied.

"Polongus receiving now. Earth transmitting now." Mr Smith voiced. The dustbin was transmatted away.

"Problem solved. You have fun, right?" Rani asked.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"But Mum always has a way of getting things out of you." Luke told him.

"It must be being a journalist, she has to know everything." Peter added.

"Yes, that is so true." Luke agreed and Sarah Jane returned to the table.

"Watch this." Peter told him.

"You boys okay?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Oh yes, yes. Luke and I were just discussing er. Oh, never mind, it's not important." Peter dismissed.

"Oh, no, go on, what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Don't worry about it, Mum, it was nothing." Luke agreed with Peter.

"No, go on, what were you talking about? Tell me. Come on. What's so funny? What?" Sarah Jane asked again.

"Nothing." Luke repeated.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Two days later. "What are you doing?" Rani asked Clyde.

"Just being nosy. Looking up Peter's gaffe. 120 Christchurch Walk, W4." Clyde told her.

"Nice place." Rani complemented.

"That's weird. There's a For sale sign. And newspapers in the windows. It looks empty." Clyde told her.

"That picture could have been taken months back." Rani commented.

"No, no, look. It says three weeks ago." Clyde argued.

"I'll ask Sarah Jane." Rani told him.

"But Luke told me that she'd never been to his place. Let's go round there." Clyde told her.

"Are you joking?" Rani asked.

"We'll just have a look." Clyde replied.

"Oh Clyde, Peter is not an alien." Rani argued.

"I know. K9 scanned him. But Sarah Jane's loaded, right? All this money from her aunt, the house, what if he wants to get his hands on it?" Clyde suggested.

"He's a partner in a law firm. He earns thousands. I know why you're doing this. You don't want things to change. Neither do I. But Sarah Jane's happy. Isn't that important?" Rani asked.

"Yeah. And I want her to stay happy. Come on." Clyde told her.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I don't quite know how to say this." Peter told her.

"What's the matter?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, nothing's the matter, that's it. Sarah Jane, I love you." Peter told her.

"Good. Because the funny thing is, I love you too." Sarah Jane replied.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Rani and Clyde climbed in through a window. The few furniture and fittings were all covered up. "Come on. Whoa, this place is creepy. It's freezing." Clyde commented.

"We got the right address, didn't we?" Rani asked.

"Of course we did. Look at this place. I knew it, lair of the living dead." Clyde told her.

"There could be a million reasons for this. I don't know. He's got everything in storage?" Rani asked.

"Oh, yeah?" Clyde asked looking at the mountain of post by the front door.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Peter produced a ring box. "Will you marry me?" Peter asked.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Peter, I love you." Sarah Jane told him.

"Which means?" Peter asked.

"Yes, of course. Yes, yes, yes!" Sarah Jane answered as the whole restaurant applauded as they kissed. He slid the ring onto her finger. "A perfect fit." As they gazed into each other's eyes, the three diamonds glowed red.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Here they come." Sarah Jane said as Rani and Clyde entered. "Hey, I've just been telling Luke. I've got some big news. Wonderful news. Peter and I, we're getting married." She told them.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"Well, you don't have to look so pleased. I know it's a bit of a shock, but Peter's got it all planned." Sarah Jane told them.

"I bet he has." Rani commented.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sarah Jane, we went round to Peter's house." Rani told her.

"You did what?" Luke asked.

"There's nothing there. It's empty." Clyde told them.

"What? What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Mum?" Luke asked and the diamonds glowed red again.

"I know it's empty. He doesn't really live there. His firm got him a flat in London nearer the office." Sarah Jane told them.

"And you've been there?" Clyde asked.

"Plenty of times. Oh, I should be angry with you, breaking in there. It's what I'd do, isn't it? Oh, look at you. I've made you all so suspicious. But this is a happy thing, and I want you all to be part of it. It isn't the end of the world. So thanks, but there's no need to sneak around or worry about anything." Sarah Jane told them.

"So when's the wedding?" Rani asked.

"End of next week." Sarah Jane replied.

"Next week?" Luke asked.

"Well, at my age, why wait?" Sarah Jane replied.

"You what? That's mad." Clyde told her.

"Peter had it all on standby. A nice hotel in the country. You're all invited. And you, Luke, you can give me away." Sarah Jane told them.

"Do I have to do a speech?" Luke asked.

"I will help, Master Luke." K9 reported.

"Oh, it'll be full of robot jokes, will it?" Rani asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit fast?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, you're telling me, I've got so much to arrange. A lot of changes." Sarah Jane said and the diamonds glowed again.

"Sarah Jane, anomaly detected." Mr Smith reported.

"That reminds me. First big change. Mister Smith, commence deactivation program." Sarah Jane ordered.

"But Sarah Jane, I have detected an impulse registering…" Mr Smith reported.

"Initiate total deactivation, Mister Smith. Protocol five." Sarah Jane ordered.

"Complying. Goodbye, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith compiled.

"No, Sarah Jane! He was trying to tell us something." Clyde warned.

"The world can look after itself. I'm busy with something normal for a change, and I don't want anything, any of this getting in the way." Sarah Jane argued.

"You haven't told Peter about our thing, what we do?" Luke asked.

"Why should I? Perhaps I never will. Perhaps that's the solution." Sarah Jane argued.

"What? I don't like this." Clyde said.

"I know what'll stop you worrying, Clyde. You can dog sit for me. You can look after K9." Sarah Jane told him.

"What? What, really? What do I say to my mum?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, come on, Clyde Langer, when have you ever been short of excuses? Oh, and Rani, keep Saturday free. Dress shopping. You're going to make a lovely bridesmaid." Sarah Jane told her.

"You're on! And there's that wedding fair." Rani replied.

"I know. And your mum can do the flowers before she asks. Right, come on, everybody out. Things to do. Come on." Sarah Jane reasoned.

"K9, walkies!" Clyde called.

"And goodbye to all that." Sarah Jane said as turned off the lights and locked the door behind her and someone laughed evilly.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Two weeks later, the wedding. Luke and Clyde were in suits with white rosebud buttonholes. Clyde was still wearing white trainers, though. "What have you got there?" Peter asked.

"A message from our friend Maria. She couldn't make it. She's got exams and her dad's tied up at work." Luke told him.

"My mum's at another wedding, yeah, because this was too short notice. It's all been so fast. And the Brigadier's her oldest friend, of course, but he's back in Peru. Have you got any family coming, Peter?" Clyde told them.

"I'm afraid I'm the only one left." Peter answered.

"Mister Dalton?" Registrar asked.

"End of the line. Be back in a sec." Peter said.

"Can I have a word?" Registrar asked.

"There's something so weird about all this." Clyde told Luke.

"You didn't have to come, Clyde." Luke argued.

"I wouldn't miss this. What if something happens?" Clyde asked.

"Just because your dad turned out bad doesn't mean mine will." Luke argued.

"He's not your dad." Clyde argued back.

"He's going to be. Don't spoil my mum's day." Luke told him.

"Is this it? That's Emma, does her hair. Clarissa, used to be her editor. Oh, that's her accountant. I can't remember his name." Gita told her husband.

"You must be slipping." Haresh told her.

"Bit of a sorry turnout. I suppose that's what happens when you rush to get married." Gita said.

"It is rather peculiar. Marry in haste, repent at leisure, they say." Haresh said.

"Trust you to be the voice of doom, Haresh. Smile." Gita told him.

"Congratulations." Haresh said to them.

"Thank you." Peter smiled.

"Hello, everybody. Welcome. It's time, so if you'd like to go in." Luke greeted.

"So, Peter, where are you heading after the reception? Somewhere exotic?" Gita asked.

"Afterwards is a surprise." Peter told her.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"It can't be any worse than our honeymoon. Total disaster." Gita commented.

"I enjoyed it." Haresh argued.

"Brussels. There's nothing there!" Gita argued back.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Luke was waiting for the bride to arrive. She did so in a white Rolls Royce, and wearing a white dress. "Mum." Luke called. Her bridesmaid were in pink. "Rani, you look good."

"I look good?" Rani asked.

"You look amazing. Both of you. I thought you might have wanted the Doctor to give you away with Frost as another bridesmaid." Luke commented.

"I need somebody reliable, and I'm so very, very glad it's you. Besides, where would I send the invite? Metebelis Three?" Sarah Jane asked and Rani turned at the sound of time engines.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Look at our Rani. It only seems like yesterday she was in pigtails. Oh, Sarah looks so happy. It's just like a fairy tale." Gita commented.

"Pull yourself together." Haresh told her. The metal dog was under a table.

"K9, scan." Clyde ordered.

"All normal, Master Clyde." K9 reported.

"Yeah, so far." Clyde said under his breath.

"You brought the dog?" Luke asked.

"Well, what did you think was under there, the wedding cake? There's something wrong about this." Clyde told him.

"Good afternoon, everyone, I'm the Superintendent Registrar. We are here today to witness the marriage of Sarah Jane Smith and Peter Anthony Dalton. In each other's company they have found happiness, fulfilment and love, and they wish to affirm their relationship with this marriage. Now, I have to ask this question. If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Registrar spoke as she was almost drowned out by the TARDIS engines. The Doctor and Frost ran in.

"Stop this wedding now!" They shouted.  
"What?" Sarah Jane asked.  
"What's going on?" Gita asked.  
"Who the hell is that?" Haresh asked.  
"I don't believe it." Luke said in disbelief.  
"Who are they?" Rani asked.  
"Master!" K9 spoke.  
"I said, stop this wedding." They shouted and a strong wind blew through the room.

"Alert! Alert! Danger, Mistress!" K9 warned.

"Stop! Get away from him!" Frost shouted a warning.

"No! Peter, no!" Sarah Jane shouted.

"Don't be afraid, Sarah Jane. It's the Angel." Peter told her calmly as a faceless figure in white appeared.

"The Trickster!" Rani shouted.

"Mum! Mum!" Luke called.

"Sarah! Trickster, let her go!" The Doctor shouted.

"Too late, Time Lords. You're mine, Sarah Jane Smith. Mine forever." Trickster spoke.

"Sarah!" The Time Lords shouted.

"Doctor! Frost!" Sarah Jane shouted. The Trickster, Peter and Sarah Jane vanished.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Luke? Luke Smith." The Doctor says as Luke wakes up lying on the floor.

"Doctor?" Luke asks.

"That's me. Good to meet you in the flesh." The Doctor says.

"What, what happened? Mum and the Trickster." Luke asks.

"Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, listen to me. Everything's going to be all right. I can find Sarah. I can bring her back. I promise. But I need you to be strong for me, just like you were before. I know you can do it." I say coming over with help from the Doctor as I was weak from the pregnancy. Clyde and Rani wake up.

"Who are you two?" Clyde asks.

"Hello, Clyde. And that will be Rani." The Doctor greets with me still holding on to him scared I'll faint.

"What? How'd you know my name?" Clyde asks.

"Wait a moment. You two must be. It's you, isn't it?" Rani asks.

"That's us." I agree weakly.

"The Doctor and Frost." Rani states.

"That's them." Luke agrees.

"I hope you're as good as Sarah Jane says you are." Clyde says.

"Well, you know journalists, always exaggerating. But yeah, I'm pretty amazing on a good day." The Doctor agrees getting me to snort. "Am too." He glares and I look at him glaring back at him. "Sorry."

"Master, query. Where is Mistress Sarah Jane" K9 asks.

"K9! Did you miss me. Did you miss me, eh?" The Doctor asks.

"Repeat. Whereabouts of Sarah Jane? Where is she?" K9 asks again.

"Where are we?" Clyde asks.

"There's been a dimensional shift. Time's moved on but us, and this entire building, we've been left behind." I explain.

"There's nothing out there." Rani tells them and the hotel, and the bit of ground it stands on, we are floating in white limbo.

"I said all along, I knew there was something wrong about all of this. And what exactly is going on?" Clyde asks.

"I'll explain later." The Doctor tells them and the three at once. The Doctor silences them with a football rattle. "Shush. Here's the answer to all your questions. Yes, that was the Trickster. Yes, we're trapped. Yes, we're the only ones who can get us out of the trap. Yes, we're going to bring Sarah Jane, and your mum and dad, and all the others back safe, but we can't do any of it without you." He tells them.

"You, you need us?" Clyde asks.

"Just like Sarah Jane needs you." I join in feeling much better.

"My mum and dad, where are they?" Rani asks.

"Just go along with them, Rani. I saw them save the world." Luke tells his friends.

"You helped us save the world, Lukey boy. Right. Come on, we can use the TARDIS. I assume everybody knows what the TARDIS is, unless you've really not been paying attention. And, allons-y!" The Doctor babbles.

"Not this again." I mutter following.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It was there. It was right there. Wait, wait, wait." The Doctor complains as the TARDIS starts to materialise.

"That noise. I've heard it before." Rani recognizes.

"That was us, trying to break through. Got knocked back by the Trickster." I explain.

"Temporal schism is preventing TARDIS materialisation." K9 reports.

"Wait a minute. That's the TARDIS? It's just a wooden box." Clyde asks.

"Come on, you can do it. More power. Come on!" The Doctor exclaims and the TARDIS fades away.

"Okay, got no TARDIS. It can't materialise here until time moves forward." I explain.

"What, so we're trapped here, wherever this is?" Rani asks.

"No. Because what have I got? I've got K9." The Doctor says.

"Affirmative." K9 replies.

"And I've got you three. And any friend of Sarah Jane Smith is a friend of mine." The Doctor says.

"But where is this? What's happened to the rest of the world?" Clyde asks.

"Our present location nowhere, no when." K9 reports.

"No when?" Luke asks.

"Look at the clocks." I tell them.

"Time's stopped." Luke states.

"What? You're joking." Clyde asks.

"No. Time hasn't stopped. This second's on a loop. Twenty three seconds and twenty three minutes past three o'clock." Luke explains.

"And we're caught inside it. In this one second." I add.

"But again, where is Sarah Jane?" Clyde asks.

"I think she's right here." The Doctor tells them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd POV:**

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Don't worry, Sarah Jane." Peter told her.

"Peter, what's going on? Where is everybody?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Everything's going to be fine." Peter answered and the diamonds on her engagement ring glowed red. "We're about to be married. This is our perfect day."

"Another man and woman. The Doctor and Frost?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sarah Jane, please listen to me. All you have to say is I do, and then we'll be together." Peter told her.

"I'm so confused. What's happened, where are we?" Sarah Jane asked.

"You don't understand. Just say you'll marry me. Say I do." Peter told her.

"Of course we're getting married. Oh, but there's another man and woman. Always. The Doctor and Frost. Where's the Doctor and Frost? Doctor! Frost!" Sarah Jane shouted and she stretched out her arm, and saw the diamonds glowing. "No. No!" She pulled off the ring and threw it down on the floor.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

"So we've been kept behind in this second." Rani says.

"Affirmative Mistress Rani." K9 agrees.

"But the rest of the world, Mum and Dad and everyone else, they've moved on from here, forwards in time. Why has the Trickster trapped us here?" Rani asks.

"Oh, come on, Rani. You know the answer to that." The Doctor says.

"We're Sarah Jane's friends, all of us. Her best friends." Rani realizes.

"Yeah. Which means?" I ask.

"Hostages. He can use us to get at her." Rani realizes again.

"We've met the Trickster before, but we've never found out who he is." Clyde says.

"Frost is better at this than me." The Doctor says.

"The Trickster is a creature from beyond the universe. Forever trying to break into our reality, manifest himself. He's one of the Pantheon of Discord." I explain to them.

"That's a good name for a band." Clyde comments.

"Yeah, actually, not bad. He's an eternal exile, who exists to wreak havoc. But we can fight him, the five of us. And we can win." I tell them and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver starts beeping.

"Oh! Ha, that's it. A time trace. Just a hint of Sarah Jane. Ooo, she's close." The Doctor explains.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd POV:**

"The moment you put that ring on my finger, I was your puppet." Sarah Jane said.

"It isn't like that. It was in case something went wrong. The Angel said that people would try and stop us being happy. Listen, I'll explain." Peter explained himself.

"The Angel? Of course. I saw him. The Trickster!" Sarah Jane shouted.

"Sarah Jane?" Peter called.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Doctor, where are you?" Sarah Jane asked as walked through what was to her an empty area.

**Frost's POV:**

Rani shivered. "What was that? Felt like someone just walked over my grave." Rani asks.

"Oh, oh, oh, she's here. She's here! Sarah!" The Doctor calls.

"Sarah Jane. She doesn't like being called Sarah." Rani tells him.

"She does by us. K9?" I ask.

"Scanning, Mistress." K9 complied.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Sarah Jane shouts from far away.

"Mum. That was her." Luke states.

"K9, isolate the time trace." The Doctor orders.

"Affirmative, Master." K9 accepts.

"K9?" I ask.

"Temporal schism divided in two, Master." K9 reports.

"Yes, of course. We're trapped here in 3:23:23. and Sarah Jane's trapped too, just in another second." The Doctor realizes.

"Hold on. You said you'd explain later. Well, it's later. Please explain." Clyde tells them.

"The Trickster doesn't want us helping Sarah, so he's separated us, trapped us in two different seconds." The Doctor explains.

**3rd POV:**

In the other second. "Sarah Jane. I want to tell you about the Angel." Peter said to her.

"Doctor! A time trap." Sarah Jane shouted as she ran up the stairs. "Doctor."

**Frost's POV:**

"Oh, oh, she's upstairs. Come on. Luke, K9, watch for the TARDIS, you see it coming back, shout the place down." The Doctor tells them.

"Orders accepted, Master." K9 replies.

"I can't go with you Doctor." I tell him.

"But I want you with me so I know you're safe." The Doctor argues.

"I know my darling but I'm eight months now it wouldn't be too good of an idea to run around so close to the time." I argue back.

"I understand I'll be back I promise my love." The Doctor tells me. "I love you." He whispers hugging me closer to him.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

"You two with me. Spit spot." The Doctor orders.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd POV:**

Sarah Jane went through a door labelled 2nd floor 201-230 and into the same room as before. "It's not possible." Sarah Jane gasped.

"We can't run away, Sarah Jane." Peter said.

"The one time I fall in love, the one time everything goes right, and it's a trap. I thought I loved you, but you aren't even real." Sarah Jane said.

"You do love me. I'm here, flesh and blood." Peter argued.

"Are you? And I was worried about my secrets. Well, it turned out you were hiding something pretty big, weren't you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I only kept one secret. I knew you wouldn't believe me. You'd think I was mad. That's why I never told you about the Angel." Peter told her.

"The Angel? That's what you call him, but he, it, it's a creature, an alien being." Sarah Jane told him.

"Please, listen, I'll tell you everything. Please. A few months ago I was working from home. Had a stupid accident, fell down the stairs. I thought I was going to die, then he appeared." Peter told her.

"_Peter. I can give you life, and the true love you've always longed for. All you have to do is give me your agreement. Do I have your agreement?" Trickster in the memory told him. _

"_Yes." Peter in the memory answered._

"Then you are real. Oh Peter, he tricked you." Sarah Jane told him.

"No. He found you for me. He wanted us to be happy." Peter argued.

"Then why the ring? Why hypnotise me?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He said it would protect you. You accepted my proposal before the ring went on. You said you loved me before the ring went on. Didn't you love me? Didn't you mean it?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Peter." Sarah Jane smiled as they embraced. Meanwhile, back in the 23rd second, the Doctor, Clyde and Rani ran in. "How did we end up here again?" Rani asked.

"It's a spatial loop mixed up with a temporal loop." Clyde answered.

"How did you work that one out?" Rani asked.

"Well, we've been doing this for a while now. I have taken notes." Clyde answered.

"Come on, come on, come on, Sarah. Let me find you." The Doctor muttered and with Sarah Jane in the other second.

"And now for the things I never told you. I've fought him before. I fight creatures like him. That is my life. And he's used my past, my parents, against me, and now he's using you." Sarah Jane told him.

"He saved me. He brought us together." Peter argued.

"I'll show you what he is. Trickster? Trickster!" Sarah Jane shouted.

"Sarah Jane Smith." Trickster answered her call.

"Why have you done this? What do you want?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I want you to be happy." Trickster answered. With the Doctor, Rani and Clyde in the other seconds.

"Hang on, though. This is mad. The Trickster, he's this all-powerful immortal who wants to cause chaos throughout the stars, and he wants Sarah Jane to get married. What does he get out of that?" Rani asked.

"You want us to get married. And then what?" Sarah Jane asked thinking on the same wave length of Rani.

"You will forget all that has happened here as though it has never been, and then here is the life you will lead." Trickster answered as he showed a vision of the possible future.

"Mister and Mrs Dalton." Haresh cheered with everyone else throwing confetti. It changes to them cleaning the attic.

"All done?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I've finally got all the junk cleared out." Peter answered.

"Right, decorator's due on Monday. Turn this into a proper little office." Sarah Jane said and it went back to the moment.

"I will bring you happiness." Trickster told her.

"But what's the price? There's got to be a catch. With you there always is." Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah Jane, all you have to say is I do." Peter told her trying to divert the attention.

"And if you don't, you will remain here forever." Trickster warned her.

"Then so be it." Sarah Jane argued.

"So will Peter. And so will your son and your friends. You'll condemn them to remain here. This place is nowhere. And it's forever." Trickster told her and vanished.

"Now do you see? Now do you see what he is." Sarah Jane asked him.

"It doesn't matter. You can save them, Luke and the others." Peter told her holding up the wedding ring. Meanwhile with the others.

"She's here. If I can narrow the link ratio." The Doctor told them.

"Doctor." Trickster greeted back in its black robe.

"Ah. You look better in black. Or is white the new black?" The Doctor asked cheekily.

"At last. Doctor. I could feel this moment reverberating back through the ages. The meeting of the Pantheon of Discord and the last two Time Lords." Trickster said.

"We've known the legends of the Pantheon since we were little children. We've fought your shadows and your changelings. I never thought we'd actually meet." The Doctor replied.

"And I know the legends of the Doctor and his wife. The man of ice and fire and the lady who has a frozen heart, whom walked among gods, whom once held the Key to Time in their hands. Now they are surrounded by children." Trickster teased.

"They're my friends. Which reminds me, you're looking a bit lonely for a Pantheon." The Doctor teased back.

"I embody multitudes. And who are you, the man who has lost everybody, to talk to me of loneliness, when the Gate is waiting for you?" Trickster asked.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Sarah Jane Smith is my prize. Even you, Doctor, didn't realise how wonderful she is." Trickster told her.

"What do you want with her?" The Doctor asked.

"What I always want from any of those I visit. Her agreement. Goodbye, Doctor." Trickster said and vanished.

"Her agreement. The power of words. She says I do, and. Yes, that's it!" The Doctor realised.

"That's what?" Clyde asked.

"She promises to love and honour her husband, the wedding ring goes on and then she's agreed to it. She's totally under the Trickster's power. Marital bliss, but she forgets all about this. She starts living a new life." The Doctor explained.

"Forgetting about her old life protecting the Earth." Rani realized.

"And the planet's wide open, so aliens can just barge in?" Clyde asked.

"Without Sarah, without you lot saving the world from your attic in Ealing, there'll be chaos and destruction. Meat and drink to the Trickster." The Doctor told them.

"As if she's gonna say yes." Clyde commented.

"But she will, won't she. Because we're here." The Doctor told them and they heard the time engines. "TARDIS! Beautiful. Yes! It's homing in on me. Emergency program, protecting the pilot. Of course. Partial materialisation." He exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Luke asked.

"Look, that's pure artron energy. TARDIS power. Equal and opposite to the Trickster's power. That's how we can fight him." Frost explained and the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted and Frost runs in behind him and a strong wind is pushes the others back.

"Doctor!" Rani shouted.

"Come on, all of you, get in. Come on now." The Doctor told them and the Doctor manages to grab Clyde's hand, but he can't pull him in. The door slams shut and Clyde is held against it with artron energy playing all over him. The TARDIS dematerialises.

"Clyde!" Luke shouted.

"It's just us then." Rani said.

"You alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I think. They'll come back for us, won't they?" Clyde asked.

"What if he can't?" Rani asked.

"They will. I'll wait here for them. You check with K9." Luke told them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Frost said the power of the TARDIS could fight the Trickster. Something energy." Luke said.

"Artron energy. Residue of TARDIS engines. Known to be highly inimical to certain time-sensitive life forms." K9 answered.

"There is no TARDIS." Rani reminded him and Clyde saw a ball of energy in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa." Clyde gasped.

"What's that?" Rani asked.

"Artron energy, Mistress Rani." K9 reported.

"And I got a shot of it." Clyde said.

"Then we can fight him?." Rani asked.

"No. I can fight him." Clyde corrected her.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"We can forget all this madness. You saw. We'll be married, we'll be together. Luke and the others, we can all go home." Peter told her.

"Oh, it would be so easy. But that's how he works. That's his deadliest weapon, temptation. I'm not making that mistake again." Sarah Jane told him.

"But you'd never know." Peter replied.

"Peter, he wants me to stop me defending Earth." Sarah Jane told him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I can get close to the Trickster with this." Clyde told her.

"Clyde, you can't. You don't know what you're doing." Rani told him.

"When has that ever stopped us? It's what Sarah Jane would do. It's what the Doctor taught her. I've got no choice." Clyde told her.

"Please, don't do this." Rani pleaded and opened the front doors of the hotel.

"Trickster!" Clyde shouted and the Trickster appeared in the white mist of limbo.

"Clyde Langer. Why do you call me?" Trickster asked.

"I wish to serve you. I wish to join the Pantheon." Clyde lied.

"Clyde, no!" Rani shouted.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"You are of no importance." Trickster told him.

"I know something. A secret. Something that can help you." Clyde lied.

"You know nothing. You have the mind of a chittering insect. Be gone." Trickster dismissed and the Trickster waved his hand and Clyde grabbed it.

"Gotcha." Clyde exclaimed.

"Argh!" Trickster shouted in agony.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

The TARDIS materialises and the Doctor opens the door with me. "Sarah." The Doctor calls.

"Doctor. Frost." Sarah Jane smiles.

"Got to be quick. The TARDIS can't stabilise. Clyde's keeping the Trickster busy for the moment. Oh, those three are just brilliant." The Doctor complements.

"Doctor, what can I do? If I say no, we're trapped here forever. If I say yes, I condemn the world to the Trickster. Either way I lose. There's no way out." Sarah Jane tells us.

"It all rests with you, Sarah. Your greatest challenge. The hardest thing you'll ever face in your life." I tell her.

"What is it? Tell me what I've got to do." Sarah Jane asks for advice.

"You've fought the Trickster before. You know how he operates, how he can be defeated." I suggest.

"Oh, no. No." Sarah Jane gasps knowing what was going to happen.

"I know you're a good man, Peter. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says and Clyde and the Trickster appear, screaming.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane shouts.

"I can't hold it." Clyde tells her letting the Trickster go. The TARDIS dematerialises.

"Doctor! Clyde, no." Sarah Jane gasps and he collapses. "Peter, I do love you, but Frost's right. There is another way out." She tells him.

"Do not listen to her lies." Trickster gasps.

"Your accident. He can only talk to people who are about to die. He comes to them in that final moment. He gives them back their life." Sarah Jane tells him.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks.

"Clyde and Rani said your house was empty. Why did you never let me see your house? You died in that accident, Peter. But he needed you, so he kept you half alive. And if we got married the bargain would be complete. He would bring you back to life." Sarah Jane explains to him.

"Your love brought me back to life. How can that be wrong, to save a life?" Peter asks.

"Look at this, this is what he'll do to millions of people unless, unless you break your deal with him." Sarah Jane tells him cradling the unconscious Clyde in her lap.

"But I'll lose you. I'll die. I don't want you to be alone." Peter says.

"I love you but I can't love you. You said you'd do anything to save me. If you love me, you know what you have to do." Sarah Jane tells her.

"No." Trickster disagrees.

"You got one thing exactly right. Sarah Jane and I, we were made for each other. we're the perfect match. And I know what she would do." Peter says.

"But I chose you because you didn't have the strength." Trickster replies.

"You really don't know my Sarah Jane, do you? She gave me the strength. And I withdraw my agreement." Peter tells the Trickster.

"No!" Trickster shouts disappears.

"So, here I go. I wish I'd always known you." Peter tells her.

"I love you, Peter." Sarah Jane tells him.

"And I love you, Sarah Jane Dalton." Peter replies and disappears in a shower of sparkles. The Doctor, me, Luke and Rani run in, followed at a distance by K9.

"Mum." Luke calls.

"Luke. Doctor. Frost. Oh, Doctor. Frost." Sarah Jane cries.

"My Sarah Jane. You did it. The trap's broken. Time's moving forward again, We're going home." The Doctor tells them.

"Hold on!" Luke shouts.

"We're all going home." I say.

**3rd POV:**

"If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Registrar spoke and everyone is back where they started, except for three.

"Where's he gone? Sarah's bloke, where's he gone?" Gita asked.

"He was just there." Haresh commented.

"Where's The Doctor and Frost gone?" Luke asked.

"That all really happened, didn't it?" Rani asked.

"Yeah." Clyde agreed.

"Affirmative." K9 agreed also.

"Mum?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry, everybody. I'm afraid the wedding is cancelled." Sarah Jane told everyone.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sarah Jane was sat with K9. She had changed out of her dress. "Mister Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane called.

"Welcome back, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith greeted and Luke, Clyde and Rani entered, still in their wedding outfits.

"Mum, are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to be fine, I've got you, haven't I?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I can't believe the Doctor and Frost ran off like that." Luke commented.

"Sudden disappearing acts. That's them all over." Sarah Jane told them.

"Sarah Jane, escalation of temporal flux." Mr Smith reported.

"Temporal flux escalating." K9 reported and the TARDIS found a place to park herself.

"Doctor, Frost." Sarah Jane called.

"What do you take me for, Sarah? Just thought I'd go the quick way. Ooo, I like it in here." The Doctor complemented.

"Can we have a look?" Rani asked.

"What, in the TARDIS? My TARDIS! Course you can, yeah." The Doctor smirked and Frost hit him in the gut gaining a grunt.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Oh, wow. It really is, isn't it? It's bigger on the inside." Clyde comments.

"It's beautiful." Rani comments.

"Transcendental dimensions." Luke comments.

"Wow, what does this do?" Clyde asks.

"Hey, don't touch. You came all that way for me." Sarah Jane asks.

"You're so important. Not just to me. The Trickster wanted to end your story, but it goes on. The things you've done, Sarah, they're pretty impressive, but, oh, the things you're going to do." The Doctor says hugging me around the waist.

"The future. How about we could go for a ride?" Luke asks.

"Or back. To the dinosaurs, yeah?" Clyde asks.

"Another planet?" Rani asks.

"No way. For one thing, you were grounded by the Judoon. And your parents would never forgive me. Go on." Sarah Jane says and Luke, Rani and Clyde leave. "Is this the last time I'm ever going to see you?" She asks.

"I don't know. I hope not." The Doctor says sharing a look with me.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Frost, until the next time." Sarah Jane says.

"Don't forget us, Sarah Jane." I smile.

"No one's ever going to forget you two." Sarah Jane tells us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd POV:**

The TARDIS dematerialised. "You were right. They is amazing." Clyde said.

"And so are we." Sarah Jane agreed.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_Sneak Peak…._

_The Doctor looks over a crater rim and down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways, with me by his side. "Oh, beautiful." I grin and something jabs the Doctor in the back._

"_Rotate slowly." Gadget and they do. It is a little robot. "You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget, gadget."_

**_Favourite, Follow, Comment_**


	16. Water On Mars

**Water On Mars**

***EDITED***

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor and I lie in bed with his hand on my huge belly as I was close to giving birth. "Not long now." The Doctor mutters into my shoulder. I nod as my eyes are closed as I was still sleepy. "So what should we do today?" He asks me.

"You were talking about going to Mars one day that seems fun." I comment to him and he hugs me close to him.

"You're the best wife and mother ever." The Doctor whispers and I laugh turning around (with my eyes open) and kiss him on the lips.

"So shall we?" I ask and we get up and get dressed ready for this adventure. Hopefully not too much running.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

The TARDIS materialises and the Doctor and I step out, wearing a red spacesuits. "The red planet." The Doctor cheers.

"Sounds fun." I comment.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

The Doctor looks over a crater rim and down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways, with me by his side. "Oh, beautiful." I grin and something jabs the Doctor in the back.

"Rotate slowly." Gadget and they do. It is a little robot. "You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget, gadget."

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

A woman points a gun at the Doctor and I, who are now out of our spacesuits. "State your name, rank, and intention." She orders us.

"The Doctor. Doctor. Fun." The Doctor answers.

"Frost. Wife. Fun." I answer and a dark-skinned man runs in.

"What the hell? It's a man and a woman. A man and woman on Mars. How?" He asks.

"They were wearing this thing. I have never seen anything like it." Another man says.

"What did Mission Control say?"The dark skinned man asks.

"They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares." The other man tells the others.

"If we could cut the chat, everyone." The woman orders.

"Actually, that's second on my list, the first being gun pointed at our heads. Which then puts our head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down." The Doctor suggests.

"Oh, you'd like that." The woman snarls.

"Can you find me someone who wouldn't?" The Doctor asks.

"Why should I trust you?" The woman asks us.

"Because I give you our word. And forty million miles away from home, our word is all you've got." I put in.

"Keep Gadget covering him." She orders.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response." I realise.

"You got it. To the right." Again another man says.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"And to the left." He orders.

"It's a bit flimsy." I comment.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Does it have to keep saying that?" The Doctor asks I knew he hated repeats.

"I think it's funny." He replies.

"I hate funny robots." The Doctor mutters and hugs my waist.

"Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got extra people on site. How's that possible?" A woman asks. Least there was another one than just one otherwise I'd feel terrible for her even if she pointed a gun at mine and the Doctor's head.

"Keep the Biodome closed." The leader orders. Well I guess she is as she orders everyone around. "And when using open comms, you call me Captain." She orders.

"Yeah, but…" She got cut off by the Captain.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"They can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, they've got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years." Yet another man says.

"Right, yes, okay, you got us. So, I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Frost, and you are?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are." The Captain tells us.

"You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is…" The Doctor realises.

"Bowie Base One." The man answers.

"Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?" The Doctor asks remembering the article about it.

"Seventeen months." The Captain answers.

"2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty seven years old." The Doctor remembers and we knew that the article he had read that they all died in 2059.

"As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names." Adelaide replies.

"Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date." The Doctor orders.

"November 21st, 2059." Adelaide answers. 'Bowie Base destroyed. World in mourning. Nuclear blast crater - November 21 2059.' The article read.

"Right. Okay, fine." The Doctor mutters keeping me close.

"Is there something wrong?" Steffi asks.

"What's so important about my age?" Mia asks.

"We should go. We really should go. We're sorry. We're sorry with all of our hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when we've got no choice. It's been an honour. Seriously, a very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers." The Doctor rambles and we shake all their hands, except Roman who has the auto-gloves on, so we pat Gadget instead. "Oh, thank you. Ah."

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats and we salute Adelaide.

"Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone." I remember.

"Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human beings that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look." Ed says and a roar comes over the speaker.

"What was that?" Mia asks scared.

"Oh, we really should go." The Doctor says and I knew he was scared for both me and the baby.

"This is Central. Biodome report immediately." Ed orders.

"Show me the Biodome." Adelaide orders.

"Internal cameras are down." Ed reports.

"Show me the exterior." Adelaide replies and the lights are going out in the Biodome. "I'm going over. Doctor and Frost, with me." She orders.

"Yeah, we're sorry. Er, we'd love to help, but we're leaving right now." The Doctor says.

"Take their spacesuits, lock them up. This started as soon as you arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me." Adelaide orders.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean?" Adelaide asks us.

"Oh, I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense." The Doctor tells her.

"That is very true." I agree holding his hand tight for comfort.

"Telling me." Tarak agrees also.

"Thank you, Doctor." The Doctor replies.

"Anytime, Doctor." Tarak replies.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget yet again repeats itself which was making me irritated.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

Gadget is relaying the scene back. "I hate robots. Did I say?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?" Roman asks.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you're reducing them." The Doctor responds.

"Yeah. Friend of mine she made her domestic robot look like a dog." Roman tells us.

"Ah well, dogs. That's different." I comment.

"But I adapted Gadget out of the worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons." Roman explains.

"The channel is open for essential communications only." Adelaide reminds.

"Sorry. Love those drones." Roman apologises.

"I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?" The Doctor asks her.

"We've got excellent results from the soil analysis." Adelaide answers.

"No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here." I say remembering what we had read once.

"It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it." Adelaide tells us.

"Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul." The Doctor comments.

"What's that?" Adelaide asks and they run to a figure lying on the floor. "It's Maggie." She confirms.

"Don't touch her!" The Doctor shouts.

"I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie? It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive. Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack." Tarak informs.

"I've got it. Medpack on its way." Yuri replies and soon Ed and Yuri arrive at the double with a stretcher.

"Don't touch her. Use the gloves." I order them well suggest to them.

"Do what he says. Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation." Tarak tells them.

"We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area." Adelaide orders everyone.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats. I really hate that robot.

"Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild." Ed informs her.

"You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work. Doctor, Frost." Adelaide orders.

"Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy. It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone." Steffi reports.

"Understood. Double check, thanks." Adelaide replies.

"Air pressure stabilised." Tarak reports.

"Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?" Adelaide asks and the Doctor sonics a computer terminal and the lights come back on.

"There you go." He state.

"What's that device?" Adelaide asks.

"Screwdriver." I answer.

"Are you the Doctor or the janitor?" Adelaide asks.

"I don't know. Sounds like him. The maintenance man of the universe." I say to her hugging my husband.

"You two stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact." Adelaide orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Tarak replies.

"Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!" the Doctor says excited.

"It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing." Adelaide tells us.

"Still, fair enough. Christmas." I say.

"If we must." Adelaide replies.

"You've got birds!" The Doctor exclaims and I look up smiling.

"It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down." Adelaide informs us.

"Good sign." I comment.

"In what way?" Adelaide asks.

"Well, they're still alive." I answer quickly.

"Captain, good news. It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?" Yuri asks.

"I was just working. Then I woke up here." Maggie tells her.

"What about Andy? We can't find him." Adelaide asks. "Was he all right?" she asks.

"I don't know. I just…" Maggie cuts off.

"If you remember anything, let me know straight away." Adelaide tells her.

"Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?" Ed asks.

"And keep the comms clear. Everything goes through me, got that?" Adelaide orders.

"This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out." We hear Yuri's voice.

"Yuri, calm down. Just tell me what's happened to her." Adelaide tells him.

"The skin is sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning." Yuri informs her.

"Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!" Tarak shouts.

"Where was he?" I ask.

"Yuri, keep her contained. Seal the door at maximum. I'm on my way!" Ed voices. The Doctor, Adelaide and I see Tarak on his knees with Andy's hand on his head. Water is pouring from both of them.

"Andy, just leave him alone." The Doctor orders.

"Step away from him." Adelaide orders.

"This is not going to end well." I mutter to myself and I felt a small pain in my stomach and I knew it was coming closer.

"I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone." The Doctor tells them.

"I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot." Adelaide orders them.

"Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me." The Doctor tells him and Andy does releases Tarak. "There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello." But it's too late as Tarak looks at us. He has been transformed, too.

"We've got to go." I tell them and the chase is on. Adelaide, the Doctor and I get to the airlock first.

"Set the seals on maximum!" the Doctor shouts. They get into the airlock just before Andy fires a jet of water at them.

"Captain, we need you back here." Steffi tells her.

"Just tell me that Maggie is contained. Can you confirm, Ed?" Adelaide asks.

"Confirmed. She's locked in." Ed confirms.

"Keep surveillance till I get back. And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything." Adelaide orders. "Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water. Don't even touch it. Not one drop." She orders.

"Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host." The Doctor says.

"What for?" Adelaide asks.

"We don't know. We never will. Because we've got to go. Whatever's started here, we can't see it to the end. We can't." The Doctor tells her and Andy and Tarak start gushing water at the airlock seals.

"This thing's airtight, yeah?" I ask worried about our safety.

"And therefore watertight." Adelaide adds.

"It depends how clever the water is." I comment and we hear a bang.

"They're fusing the system." Adelaide states.

"Abandon ship!" The Doctor shouts. They run out into the walkway. Andy and Tarak get through the airlock and chase us again.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

We get back to where Gadget is standing guard. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. "Doctor, we haven't got time." Adelaide remarks.

"They can run faster than us. We need a lift." The Doctor points out.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Get on behind me." The Doctor says and I grab hold on him for dear life and I felt another pain in my stomach and I knew it was getting closer.

"That thing goes at two miles an hour." Adelaide tells him.

"Not any more. Trust me." The Doctor tells her.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Gadget, gadget." The Doctor jokes smirking at me and I knew he'd notice soon I was in pain having contractions I wasn't looking forward to it at all. We got onto the robot and flames come out of Gadget's exhaust. Gadget zooms off leaving burning tyre marks.

"The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in." Adelaide informs us.

"Come on. Come on." The Doctor urges.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats.

"Come on. Come on." The Doctor and I urge the little robot.

"I thought you hated robots." Adelaide asks us.

"We do." We tell her together it was true we did but we wanted out of here. We get Gadget into the airlock just before Andy and Tarak arrive.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in." Adelaide tells us.

"Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on." I tell her.

"Biodome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected. Repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make the slightest move, tell me. I'm going to the Medical Dome." Adelaide informs everyone.

"Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place." The Doctor suggests.

"Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel." Adelaide tells him.

"Yeah, I know. But bikes." The Doctor repeats himself.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Has that door got a Hardinger seal?" Adelaide asks.

"No, just basic." Ed answers.

"Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?" Adelaide asks.

"Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire." Ed informs her.

"Can she talk?" Adelaide asks.

"Don't know. She was talking before we noticed the change, but…" Yuri tells her.

"Maggie, can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?" Adelaide asks her.

"Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn." I tell her.

"What language is that?" Ed asks me.

"Ancient North Martian." I tell him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Adelaide says.

"It's like she recognised it." Ed points out.

"And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human." I add.

"Not close enough for me." Ed says.

"Where do you get your water from?" The Doctor asks.

"The ice field. That's why we chose the crater. We're on top of an underground glacier." Adelaide tells us.

"Tons of water. Marvellous." The Doctor comes to the conclusion.

"But every single drop is filtered. It's screened. It's safe." Ed explains.

"Looks like it, yeah." I add.

"If something was frozen down there. A viral life form held in the ice for all those years." Ed says.

"Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it creates water. Tell me what you want." The Doctor says.

"She was looking at the screen. At Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water." Yuri answers.

"Captain, with me." Ed says. Adelaide and Ed turn their backs on Maggie and walk away.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"And make that twenty minutes fifteen. Ed, line up the shuttle. Go straight to ignition status." Adelaide orders.

"Doing it now." Ed reports.

"But what about Maggie?" Yuri asks.

"She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle." Adelaide orders.

"Of course, the only problem is…" The Doctor cuts in.

"Thank you, Doctor, Frost. Your spacesuits will be returned. And good luck to you both." Adelaide cuts him off.

"The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the Biodome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means…" The Doctor explains.

"Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water." Adelaide realises.

"And if you take that back to Earth, one drop. Just one drop." I add.

"But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through. When it got through. Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice field." Adelaide orders.

"Right. We should leave. Finally, We should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice field. No point at all. No. Adelaide!" The Doctor says.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

The Doctor and I catch up with Adelaide. "All I'm saying is, bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing." The Doctor suggests.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors." I tell her of the stories I knew.

"I haven't got time for stories." Adelaide dismisses.

"Perhaps they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it." I suggest.

"Frost, Doctor, we need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection." Adelaide tells us.

"Access denied." Computer voices.

"You don't look like cowards, but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us." Adelaide says.

"Well, you're famous." The Doctor states.

"It's like you know more." Adelaide suggests and she wasn't wrong.

"This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen." The Doctor tells her.

"Which is what?" Adelaide asks.

"I don't know. I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?" I ask.

"I've never told anyone that." Adelaide says.

"You told your daughter. And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you…" the Doctor says.

"I saw the Daleks. We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me." Adelaide tells us. "I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it." She tells us.

"But not for revenge." The Doctor points out.

"What would be the point of that?" Adelaide asks.

"That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history." I smile and again feel pain in my stomach but luck for me they don't notice.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asks.

"Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first light speed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes. One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine." The Doctor tells her.

"Who are you two? Why are you telling me this? Doctor, Frost, why tell me?" Adelaide asks.

"As consolation." We tell her and the maintenance log pops up on screen.

"Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday." Adelaide reads.

"Maintenance log, twenty one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out." Andy said on screen.

"A filter! One tiny little filter and then the Flood." The Doctor realises.

"But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the Biodome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave. Ed, we're clean." Adelaide catches on. "How are we doing?" She asks.

"Shuttle's active. Stage one. I haven't got time to convey the protein packs. If you want food you're going to have to carry it by hand. Start loading, right now." Ed reports.

"You were right, Doctor." Adelaide tells him.

"What about?" the Doctor asks.

"Bikes!" Adelaide exclaims.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

Adelaide gives the Doctor and my spacesuits back. I knew what was coming next. "Now get to your ship. I'm saving my people, you save yourself and your wife. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out." Adelaide tells us.

"Everyone, stay focused." Ed orders.

"I'll swap them round. Roman, what about you?" Mia asks.

"Protein packs thirty to thirty six." Roman says.

"Hurry up, Roman." Ed orders.

"Ditch the central containers. We don't need them." Adelaide says.

"Units forty one, forty two and forty three." Steffi reads.

"Unit forty one is here." Yuri reports.

"Roman, try to condense the oxygen membranes. We can lose ten pounds. Faster, come on! Ed, how's the fuel jets?" Adelaide asks.

"Cooling down in about thirty seconds." Ed reports.

"Captain, we've got all the hard drives." Steffi reports.

"What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up." Adelaide orders.

"It's the module sensors. Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us." Ed reports.

"That means they're on the roof?" Steffi asks.

"How did they get inside the Dome?" Yuri asks.

"They used the maintenance shafts." Ed replies.

"The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits." Mia says.

"They breathe water." Ed says.

"But they'd freeze." Steffi states.

"They've got that internal fission." Yuri reminds.

"But we're safe, they can't get through, can they? Can they?" Mia asks and the roof creaks.

"This place is airtight." Roman says.

"Can it get through? Ed, can it get through?" Steffi asks.

"I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence." Ed says.

"Everyone, listen to me. That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve. Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up." Adelaide orders.

"I can carry more than this lot, Captain." Ed says back.

"That's an order!" Adelaide shouts.

"Captain." Ed replies and the Doctor and I continue to just stand there, holding our spacesuits, I knew that we were thinking the same and that was remembering how history recorded the end of Bowie Base One. Finally he turns and leaves.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Access denied. Access denied." Computer voices.

"Tell me what happens." Adelaide orders.

"We don't know." We reply.

"Yes, you do." Adelaide replies. "Now tell me."

"You should be with the others." The Doctor tells her.

"Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you." Adelaide tells us.

"Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't. I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii. Imagine you were in Pompeii." The Doctor says.

"What the hell's that got to do with it?" Adelaide asks.

"And you tried to save them. But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen." The Doctor says and I remembered how hard it was for us to do that.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Captain, we need you right now." Steffi informs her.

"I'm still here." Adelaide replies.

"You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?" I asks her.

"Detonation." Adelaide replies.

"The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you." I tell her.

"I won't die. I will not." Adelaide defies.

"But your death creates the future." The Doctor points out.

"Help me. Why won't you two help, Doctor, Frost? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?" Adelaide asks.

"We can't." I tell her.

"Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know…" Adelaide asks for our help.

"We're sorry, but we can't. Sometimes we can, sometimes we do. Most times we can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right." The Doctor tells her.

"You'll die here too." Adelaide says.

"No." The Doctor replies.

"What's going to save you?" Adelaide asks.

"Captain Adelaide Brooke." We answer and she releases the airlock.

"Damn you." Adelaide mutters and water pours through the storage area ceiling. The Doctor and I walk outside, silhouettes against the shuttle exhaust. I then think to myself if I want to be a bad person leaving them or help them.

"Doctor I really don't think we should leave them." I argue.

"Frost we need to leave we can't change anything." The Doctor argues back.

"_Theta we're the last of our kind and I feel bad for them._" I tell him in our language.

"Tell me if you have any more contractions." He tell me.

"How did?" I stutter out and hug him knowing that I love him with all my heart. "I will."

"Good. _I love you Nana._" He tells me.

"_I love you Theta._" I reply. And we return to Bowie Base One.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"Mia, take this sealant, fix that leak. Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide, don't just sit there. That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! It's ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship." The Doctor takes charge of the situation.

"It can't be stopped. Don't die with us." Adelaide tells us.

"No, because someone told me just recently. They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?" The Doctor asks holding my hand tightly. Andy thumps three times on the bulkhead door. "Three knocks is all you're getting." He says electrifying the bulkhead. "Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?" He asks.

"But there's no way to fight them." Adelaide says.

"Heat! They use water, so we can use heat. Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them." I tell them.

"But you said we die. For the future, for the human race." Adelaide says.

"Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!" The Doctor shouts and I was scared I'd never seen him like that before and I never wanted to see it again either.

"Environment controls are down. Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas." Adelaide argues.

"I'm not beaten yet. I'll go outside, find the heat regulator." The Doctor suggests but his spacesuit helmet was damaged. "Not beaten. Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section." But water was pouring through the ceiling. "We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And I'm going to win!" He shouts. Maggie is in the Water Extraction module. She emits a high pitched noise and the glacier starts to crack.

"Something is happening to the glacier." Yuri reports.

"Think-a, think-a, think-a think. What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh. The room, the room, look at the room. Section F. What's in Section F? Anyone!" The Doctor babbles.

"Nothing. It's just storage." Yuri answers.

"Storing what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Er, the weather spikes, the robots, the atom clamps." Yuri answers.

"Atom clamps. Atom clamps? Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot." The Doctor rambles and he opens a unit to reveal Gadget,

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats. I hate that robot. The Doctor gives Gadget something to hold.

"You take that. Good boy." The Doctor says.

"Gadget, gadget." The damn robot repeats. The Doctor puts on the auto-remote gloves.

"Off we go then." The Doctor says.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats and Adelaide presses a button on a computer keyboard. The monitor lights up with Warning.

"Come on, come on!" The Doctor shouts steering Gadget through fire and water.

"Implementing Captain's protocol." Computer voices.

"Adelaide? What are you doing?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, my God. Action Five." Mia realises.

"If I have to fight you as well, then I will." The Doctor tells her.

"Nuclear device now active and primed." Computer voices. The countdown has started at 100. "Nuclear device now active and primed." Computer confirms.

"Blast off!" the Doctor shouts.

"Gadget, gadget." Gadget repeats zooming forward.

"Faster!" The Doctor shouts more and I flinch away. Gadget streaks across the sands of Mars. All the infected people add their voice to the sonics that are making the crack bigger. Gadget reaches the TARDIS.

"Nuclear device entering final process." Computer report.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

"And we're in! Ha, ha." The Doctor laughs and I see the countdown reaches 43. I look over to the Doctor and see he is setting the TARDIS controls remotely via Gadget. 23, 22 and the wind of a materialising TARDIS fills the area. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bowie Base One goes KaBOOM!

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

The TARDIS materialises on a snow covered Georgian street. The Doctor leads Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget out and I stand by the girl looking on. "Isn't anyone going to thank me?" The Doctor asks and Gadget shuts down. "He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is." He says.

"That's my house." Adelaide points out.

"Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow." The Doctor says.

"What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?" Mia asks and runs away.

"Look after her." Adelaide orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Yuri says running after Mia.

"You saved us." Adelaide states.

"Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion." The Doctor points out.

"But I'm supposed to be dead." Adelaide reminds him.

"Not anymore." The Doctor replies.

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now." Adelaide tells him.

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same." The Doctor replies.

"You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power." Adelaide argues.

"Tough." The Doctor argues back and I knew he was a different man than I was married to,

"You should have left us there." Adelaide tells him.

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good." The Doctor praises himself.

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?" Adelaide asks.

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious." The Doctor states. I couldn't stand it and I wanted nothing to do with him if he was going to be like that and it reminded me like my older brother in some ways.

"And there's no one to stop you." Adelaide says

"No." The Doctor answers.

"This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong." Adelaide stands up to him and I smile glad because I will stop him.

"That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy." The Doctor says pointing his sonic at the front door, and it opens. "All yours."

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Adelaide asks.

"Not anymore." He tells her and Adelaide goes inside, drawing her gun and closing the door. Then we hear the shot and see the energy blast light up the window. The Doctor turns around and I walk in and go into our room and in my head, the history record change her place of death from Mars to Earth. "Susie Fontana Brooke still goes into space, though. I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?" I hear him ask and I open the door and see him fall to his knees. The Ood vanishes. He gets up again and goes inside the TARDIS.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

The Cloister bell tolls. "No." The Doctor whispers. I fall to the floor and I feel the pain increase. "Frost!" He shouts running over.

"Don't touch me!" I shout at him pushing him away I was still scared of him.

"It's time isn't it?" The Doctor asks me and I nod and he takes me out of the TARDIS and I see a small house and I knew the place we had stayed here when we went on our anniversary and I had given birth to our second child Haden.

"What year is it?" I ask him not really looking at him.

"2013." He answers. It was about two years after Haden was given birth to here and we entered the house.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

He takes me straight into the master bedroom and got everything ready for me giving birth to our next child. I felt the pain increase and I knew that it was coming. "_Theta it's coming!_" I shout and he rushes in ready for the baby.

**\- FROST'S DIARY-**

Hours later we were lying on the master bed with the tiny baby lying between us. "_Nana_." The Doctor breaks the silence. "I want to talk about what happened today." He tells me and takes my hand in his and I look at him. "I'm so sorry about what happened and I was just scared of not saving someone that was so important to Earth's history and I took it overboard." He tells me.

"I know that I told you to come back and I felt guilty about asking that about you and I feel I pushed you to be 'Time Lord Victorious' and I really feel guilty." I tell him and I cry a little and I feel him wipe my tears away.

"It's not your fault it was mine and we have Reaper to look after and I promise that it will never happen again." He promises and he takes Reaper into his arms and I smile. "_Hello little Raivs I'm your daddy and I'm going to be there for you for all time and I'm going to be there for your mummy too._" He whispers to the sleeping baby and I knew he would keep his promise. I looked down at my hand to see the orange regeneration energy and I knew I was going and so did the Doctor and I smile at him.

"Don't worry I'll wait for you I promise." I tell him and get up slowly as I was still in a bit of pain.

"I don't know what we're going to do with Reaper." The Doctor tells me honestly and I smile hugging my boys.

"It's okay we'll figure it out." I tell him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_SNEAK PEAK..._

_The TARDIS materialises in the snowy landscape, and the Doctor and I step out wearing a stetson and a lei while I wasn't holding Reaper close to me. Ood Sigma is waiting for us. "Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know us. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got remarried. Had my fourth child. Anyway, what do you want?" The Doctor asks holding me and Reaper close to him. He was keeping his promise to be there for us both and I loved it._

"_You should not have delayed." Sigma tells us. _

**_Favourite, Follow, Comment_**


	17. Dreamland

**Dreamland **

**3rd POV:**

Two white spacecraft were chasing a red one, and firing on it. When they hit it and it tumbled towards a planet, they veered off. It crashed in the New Mexico Desert on June 13, 1947, thirty-five miles from Roswell, just off Interstate 25.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

In the dry Springs Nevada, 11 years later. A waitress was pouring a cup of coffee for the young man sat at the counter, and the Everly Brothers 'Dream' is playing on the jukebox when a man in a slightly tight suit entered with a woman in a strange outfit and a young boy aged 6. "Howdy there, partners." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Hello sweeties." Frost greeted.  
"Howdy." Jimmy greeted back.  
"How you doing?" Cassie asked them.  
"Ah, the smell of fast food on the desert air. The perfume of America." The Doctor said.  
"Hey, are you British or something?" Cassie asked.  
"Something, that's me, definitely. I was passing and I got the fancies. A bowl of chili. The sort you only ever got in an American diner before 1962. I'm the Doctor, by the way. This is my wife Frost and my son Reaper." The Doctor introduced themselves.  
"I'm Cassie. This is Jimmy Stalkingwolf." Cassie introduced back.  
"Whoa, where did you get that?" The Doctor asked looking in a case on the counter is a green coil with metal ends.  
"It's supposed to be from the saucer that crashed five years back. You know, like that Roswell thing over in New Mexico. My mom, she used to run this place, thought it would bring in the tourists." Cassie told them. The Doctor has taken the coil out of its box showing Frost. She zaps it with her sonic screwdriver. "Like they don't know a piece of junk when they see it." The coil lights up and the light bulbs in the ceiling blow.

"Ooh. Sorry." Frost told them.  
"What did you just do, woman?" Jimmy asked her.  
"I'm afraid this isn't quite a piece of junk." Frost told them and a car stopped outside.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Two men in black were in it. The blond one looked at a device Frost was holding. "It has been activated." Dread stated.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Are you saying this really did come from a flying saucer?" Cassie asks.  
"Well, a flying saucer, maybe. They were quite fashionable in the fifties. Bit like bobbie sox and hair cream." The Doctor says.  
"I told you. I told you there was something going on round here." Jimmy says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask him.  
"Jimmy works out at the Broken K ranch. Says there's this space monster eating the cattle. I told him it's a cougar." Cassie tells us.  
"No cougar did what I saw, or left those tracks." Jimmy argues as a man in black enters the diner.  
"Oh, hello." The Doctor greets.  
"I'll take the ionic fusion bar." The man in black says.  
"Come again?" Cassie asks.  
"He means your piece of junk." I tell her.  
"No way! It doesn't belong to you." Cassie tells him.  
"Not such a good idea to argue. Hello, I'm the Doctor." He says.  
"Give it to me." The man in black orders.  
"Didn't you hear what the lady said?" Jimmy asks putting his hand on the man's shoulder.  
"That's definitely not a good idea." I tell him and with one gentle shove sends Jimmy flying backwards down the length of the diner. "Okay, time to go." The Doctor sonics the radio as we run out. It sparks and glows, making the man cower. We all drive off in Jimmy's pickup truck.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Now, what was that about a monster?" The Doctor asks.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We are by a very large footprint in the sand. "What kind of cougar makes a print like that?" Jimmy asks.  
"No cougar." I comment holding Reaper close to me. Cassie and Jimmy turn to look at what is suddenly covering them with its shadow. The Doctor is oblivious as always as both me and Reaper turn around to see a Viperox battle drone.  
"No animal. This was something big. Very big. Something powerful. Something that isn't from around here." The Doctor continues on as the Viperox battle drone roars.  
"It's a Viperox battle drone." I explain.

"Hello!" The Doctor exclaims and Cassie screams.

"Try not to do that. Apart from being one of the most vicious killers in the cosmos, Viperox have very sensitive ears." I tell them as Jimmy puts his hand over Cassie's mouth.

"Thank you. Not a good idea to aggravate him." The Doctor adds.  
"It doesn't look aggravated to me, Doc. He looks hungry." Jimmy comments.  
"Doctor, not Doc, and if he was hungry he'd be picking bits of cowboy boots and bobbie sox off his mandibles by now." The Doctor says.  
"So if he ain't going to eat us, what is he going to do?" Cassie asks.  
"It's a Viperox battle drone. What it doesn't use for food it uses for target practice." I tell them as the Viperox raises its very long 'arms' and opens its claws. There are harpoons inside them.  
"Look out!" The Doctor shouts and a harpoon flies over our heads and explodes in the distance. "Run! Back to the pickup!" A helicopter arrives overhead. "Get down!" As we hit the ground, a missile from the helicopter makes the Viperox go Splat! A claw lands in the ground close to us. The helicopter lands and we dust ourselves off. "Howdy!" He greets them.

"Perfect timing." I tell them.  
"Our orders are to take you with us." The soldier tells us.  
"Whose orders are those, then?" I ask.  
"Colonel Stark, ma'am." The 2nd soldier replies.  
"Colonel Stark! Who's that, then." The Doctor asks.  
"Commanding Officer, Operation Fallen Angel, Groom Lake Army Airbase." The 2nd soldier says.  
"What? You mean Area 51. Dreamland? Oh, I've always wanted to go there." The Doctor says, I hope he realises that we are more than likely the main attraction if we were to be caught.  
"Doctor, no. People that go there, civilians, they never come back." Cassie warns him.  
"I've heard all kinds of things about that place, and none of it's good. It's said they've got aliens there from the Roswell crash." Jimmy says.  
"I know. I've always wanted to take a peek. Take me to your leader. Allons-y." The Doctor says. "Dreamland. The United State's most secret base. It doesn't appear on any map, and the government won't admit it exists till 1994." He says.  
"What did you say?" Jimmy asks.  
"Er, never mind." I tell them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Where are they taking us?" Cassie asks.  
"I don't know, but I don't think Colonel Stark has a penthouse apartment." The Doctor slightly jokes as we go down in the elevator.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

With a submarine style door, two filing cabinets, two chairs and a table. "So what happens now?" Jimmy asks.  
"Nothing good." Cassie answers.  
"Oh, come on. I thought the fifties were supposed to be a time for optimism. I mean, you think you're going to have flying cars in another ten years." The Doctor comments.  
"Yeah, sure, if the Reds don't nuke us first." Jimmy adds.  
"The Reds? Manchester United?" The Doctor asks.

"No, the Russians. Soviet Union. I wouldn't worry about them. They're as scared of a nuclear war as you are." I tell them and the door opens.  
"I hear you people had some trouble." Colonel Stark says.  
"Ah, Colonel Stark, I presume. Hello, I'm the Doctor, (sotto) and I think you may have a serious infestation problem." The Doctor tells him.  
"We have the situation in hand." Colonel Stark tells him.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Cassie asks.  
"You don't have to worry, ma'am." Colonel Stark answers her.  
"Oh? Why's that?" I ask him.  
"Because you're going to forget everything you've seen. You're going to forget everything." Colonel Stark says.  
"No, Colonel. Colonel, you're making a mistake." The Doctor argues.  
"Soldiers! Take them to the lab. Prepare them for the mind wipe." Colonel Stark

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

A large place. The Doctor, Jimmy, Cassie, Reaper and I are fastened to three tables tilted slightly backwards. "What are they going to do to us?" Cassie asks.  
"From the look of this chamber, use some sort of amnesia gas." I answer.  
"So we forget everything about that Viperox bug thing? Maybe that isn't so bad." Jimmy comments.  
"Hmm. Trouble is, no one really perfects a targeted amnesia drug for another fifty years. The sort of thing Colonel Stark has in his medicine cabinet won't just wipe out the last few hours. You'll forget everything." I explain.  
"They can't do this. We're US citizens." Cassie argues.  
"Yeah, Cassie, and they're the Army. They can do whatever they want. They've been doing it ever since the Bear River massacre." Jimmy argues back. As Colonel Stark enters the room.  
"Colonel. Sorry I can't salute, but I seem to be strapped to a table." The Doctor jokes.  
"The gas can have side-effects. The straps are for your own safety." Colonel Stark tells us.  
"Very thoughtful, but have you considered that you've got dangerous ten foot tall aliens out in the desert? And believe me, Colonel, where there's one Viperox there's at least a thousand more." I tell him.  
"You know a great deal, Frost. More than is good for you. But I'm going to fix that." Colonel Stark replies and he turns a red wheel and green gas starts to enter the room.  
"You can't do this. So help me, I'm going to tell the President." Cassie threatens him.  
"Little lady, in ten minutes you won't know who the President is. You won't know who you are." Colonel Stark argues and he leaves, closing the door behind him.  
"Try to hold your breath. I just need a few more seconds." The Doctor tells us and a big screen in front of them shows a hypnotic image. The Doctor gets one arm free.  
"How did you do that?" Jimmy asks.  
"Little trick I learned off Houdini." The Doctor says and he frees himself and shuts off the gas.  
"Great, but we're still trapped." Cassie states and the Doctor points to a grille in the ceiling.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"There's always a ventilation shaft." The Doctor says.  
"Doctor, are you sure there's a way out of here?" Cassie asks.  
"Of course there's a way out. There always is. Apart from in Star Wars, of course." The Doctor comment.  
"Hey, Doc, are you ever going to start making sense?" Jimmy asks.  
"Are you going to stop calling him Doc? He's the Doctor, all right? And you're not Bugs Bunny." I tell him.  
"Hey." Jimmy says offended.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor punches out a grill in the base of the shaft and drops down. Me and Reaper follow behind. "Where are we?" Cassie asks.  
"Who am I, the Dreamland tour guide? Come on." The Doctor and I ask.  
"Why are we going that way? I mean, who gave you the stripes? You're not even American." Jimmy asks.  
"Well, come to that, we're not even human." I tell them and an alarm sounds.  
"But someone's just noticed we've escaped, so whichever way you're running, I'd start now." The Doctor says and we all follow him to a junction. Armed soldiers are approaching us.  
"What now?" Cassie asks. I spot a sign saying Lab 51.

"That way." I tell them running with Reaper still in my arms.

"There's no way through here." Jimmy says and I sonic the lock on the door to Level 24B.  
"Come on." I say and the soldiers run past.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

One wall has a big metal door on it, labelled Warning Biohazard. A movie camera is pointing at it. "Did you mean what you said back there, you're not human?" Cassie asks.  
"Well, human, Time Lord, it's all just an accident of dimensional geography when you get down to it." I explain.

"I wonder what's behind there?" The Doctor asks and he pushes the button that raises the metal door. A small grey alien is sitting on the bed in an otherwise empty cell. It raises its large head and blinks its big black eyes. "Ah."  
"Uh, now that is an alien." Jimmy says.  
"The question is, why are they keeping her a prisoner?" I ask and soldiers burst in. The Doctor sonics some computer equipment which shatters, injuring the soldiers.  
"Quickly, this way." The Doctor says and we race into the elevator. "Hold on." He sonics the controls and up they go.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"What if there are more soldiers waiting for us up top?" Cassie asks.  
"Charm offensive." I tell them.  
"What's that mean?" Jimmy asks.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We reach the hangar to see that we are surrounded by the sound of rifles being cocked. "It means you put your hands up and smile." I tell them. We walk towards an alien spacecraft.

"I cannot be seeing that." Jimmy says.  
"A real live flying saucer." Cassie says.  
"Yeah. Fancy taking her for a spin?" I ask them and take my sonic out of my jacket pocket and sonic the ship and the entry ramp drops down.  
"Okay, come on!" The Doctor shouts.  
"Stop, or we fire!" A soldier shouts.  
"Don't shoot, you'll hit the ship." Another soldier shouts and we get aboard, the ramp closes up behind us. The spaceship takes off, smashing its way out of the hangar and up into the sky.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor is at the controls, and the flight is not exactly smooth. "Can you really fly this?" Cassie asks.  
"Well, sort of. Ooff. Stark's scientists have retro-engineered it, probably based on their prisoner's ship. They've got a couple of systems the wrong way round, but we're getting there. Ha, ha, ha! Left is right and up is down. No problem, no problem." The Doctor says and sparks start flying.  
"What did you do that time?" Jimmy asks.  
"Wasn't me." The Doctor says and a US Airforce is shooting at us. "We've got company. Hang on!"  
"Those red lights don't look good." Cassie points out.  
"Red lights never are. I wonder if parachutes came as standard or an added option." The Doctor says and smoke trails from the engines, as we crash into the desert.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We walk into a ghost town at sunset. "Solitude. Well, it's certainly quiet and lonely." I say.  
"It was a mining town a century back. No one here now but the ghosts." Jimmy tells us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We go into a building, and the Doctor takes down an oil lamp. "Nice place, Jimmy." Cassie says.  
"Have you got a match?" The Doctor asks.  
"Sure. Here." Jimmy says getting one out and he lights the lamp candle.  
"Look, what's going on, Doctor? If the military know about these alien things, how come we're the enemy?" Cassie asks.  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Tomorrow I'm going back to Dreamland." The Doctor tells them.  
"What was that?" Jimmy asks and he goes into a room with a hole in the floorboards, and gets grabbed by a Viperox.  
"Hey! Argh!" Jimmy shouts.  
"Jimmy!" I shout as he's dragged underground. The Doctor, Reaper, me and Cassie follow behind.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Don't make too much noise, Cassie. Remember what I said. The Viperox have a heightened sense of hearing." I tell her softly.  
"Is Jimmy going to be all right?" Cassie asks.  
"If the Viperox had wanted to kill him, it would have done it back in Solitude."

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We get into the cavern where Jimmy is fastened in a carapace, with two Viperox looking at him. "What are you going to do with me, you big ugly garbage bugs?" Jimmy demands and a third Viperox walks up to them.  
"Be careful, human. I am Azlok, Lord Might of the Imperial Viperox Warhorde. Consider who seems in more danger of being crushed underfoot." Azlok says.  
"You're never going to take over Earth. The military will blast you into bug bits." Jimmy argues.  
"What do you think the Empire of the Viperox would possibly want with this termite ball?" Azlok asks. "Who is this man called Doctor? And woman Frost?" He asks.  
"Oh, now, that would be us." The Doctor says as we come around to face them with Reaper hiding behind our legs. As Cassie sneaks behind the Viperox towards Jimmy.  
"Ah, Doctor, Frost." Azlok says.  
"I've got a few things I'd like to ask you, as it happens. The most obvious being, if you're not here to invade it, what on Earth are you doing here?" I ask him as Cassie pulls pieces off the carapace off, to free Jimmy.  
"You are not of this world. I hear two hearts beating from all three of you." Azlok points out.  
"Then note their rhythm. I'm not scared of you. And whatever you're doing on Earth, I won't let you hurt its people." The Doctor tells him.  
"We seek only an enemy of our kind." Azlok tells us.  
"Oh? And who's that, then?" I ask him.  
"Doctor, Frost, Reaper look out!" Cassie shouts. Azlok turns, and Cassie throws the oil lamp at him. We run as the flames encircle the Viperox.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"What did you do that for?" I ask.  
"It's called escaping, Frost." Cassie argues.  
"I was that close to discovering what's going on here." I tell her and Jimmy takes a step back and falls backwards into a depression in the ground.  
"Whoa!" Jimmy exclaims.  
"Jimmy?" The Doctor asks and he uses his sonic screwdriver as a torch to reveal a collection of pyramidical pods.  
"Oh, this isn't good." I say looking at them.  
"Frosty, tell me this isn't an egg." Jimmy says.  
"The Viperox never bring an army with them. They land, go underground, and hatch one." I tell them.  
"Hatch an army? Then who's laying?" Cassie asks.  
"The Viperox Queen." I tell them and she is massive. "I don't think she's amused. I have this effect on royalty. Run!"

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Complete with rails and an ore wagon. "Must have found our way into an old mine." Jimmy states.  
"They're coming." Cassie warns us.  
"Get in the truck." The Doctor tells us and he sonics the nails from the support beams, kicks away the block of wood from the wagon wheels then leaps aboard as it heads off down the slope.  
"The roof's falling in." Cassie says and it does right on top of the pursuing Viperox.  
"That should hold them for a while. Now all we have to do is get off." The Doctor says.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We crash through a boarded up a bit and stop when we hit a boulder. We are met by four men in black. "Good morning, Doctor." The one from before greets.  
"Hello again. I don't think we got properly introduced back at the diner. You are?" The Doctor asks.  
"Mister Dread. These are my associates." Mr Dread introduces.  
"No, no, let me guess. Mister Fear, Mister Terror and Mister Apprehension. The Alliance of Shades' mop up teams never were all that good at mingling." I say.  
"You know these guys?" Cassie asks.  
"Sort of. The US government aren't the only people that want to keep a lid on aliens. A lot of planets think you're too primitive." I tell them.  
"Primitive? We have nuclear missiles." Jimmy argues.  
"Yes, primitive and aggressive. No offence." I tell them.  
"None taken." Cassie says.  
"Anyway, if the Alliance get reports of a spaceship crashing or some show off sort of pilot doing loop the loops over the White House, they send in these guys to dispose of the evidence. And sometimes the eye witnesses. Only they're not very good." I tell them.  
"Where is the ionic fusion bar?" Mr Dread asks.  
"Huh? Oh, the gizmo from the crashed spacecraft? Sorry, lost that while we were being attacked by a Viperox battle drone." The Doctor tells them.  
"Where is it?" Mr Dread asks us again.  
"We haven't got it." Cassie tells them and Mr Dread replaces his hand with a weapon.  
"Whoa, am I seeing this?" Jimmy asks.  
"Didn't I mention? They're robots." I tell them all of them are aiming weapons at us.  
"Give it to me." Mr Dread orders us.  
"Don't you think the Alliance of Shades would be more interested in a thousand Viperox battle drones ready to hatch under our feet than in a piece of space flight hardware?" I ask them.  
"Tell me where the ionic fusion bar is, and we will deal with the Viperox." Mr Dread demands.  
"What! You couldn't even keep a lid on flying saucers. You know, in 1972, the Alliance pulls the plug on the lot of you. How are you four going to hold back Lord Azlok and his Viperox hordes? Unless…" The Doctor says and Mr Dread tumbles forward, with an arrow in his back. The other robots do the same.  
"Grandpa!" Jimmy exclaims.  
"Oh, I could have found out everything then. Why does that keep happening today?" The Doctor whines and I go over to him and hug him around the waist as Reaper is hugging our legs.  
"Doctor, Frost, Cassie and Reaper, this is my grandpa, Night Eagle." Jimmy introduces us.  
"Hey, that was kind of handy with those bows and arrows." Cassie compliments.  
"Yes, straight through the central processing unit. One lucky shot I could believe, but four? You've met men like this before, haven't you, Night Eagle." I ask him.  
"We saw the disc fall from the skies, and thought more had come." Night Eagle tells us.  
"More of who?" I ask.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Night Eagle leads us into a cave high up a cliff face. There on a wooden chair sits another of the small, big-eyed grey aliens. "Oh my." The Doctor says practically speechless.  
"Five years ago we saw his ship crash." Night Eagle tells us.  
"So the ionic fusion thing came from his ship?" Cassie asks.

"How could you keep this secret?" Jimmy asks his grandfather.  
"Others searched for him. Men in black suits. Those who knew swore to tell no one, not even our blood kin, to keep him safe." Night Eagle explains.  
"It's all right, I'm the Doctor. We can help you." The Doctor tells him.  
"I want to go home." He tells us.  
"We can take you home." I tell him.  
"Not without Seruba Velak." He argues.  
"Who?" Jimmy asks.  
"The other grey alien back at Dreamland. Keep up, Jimmy." Cassie tells him.  
"But she wasn't on your ship, was she. Night Eagle and his men would have saved her, too." i point out.  
"No. My name is Rivesh Mantilax. Seruba Velak is my wife. Her ship was attacked by pirates. She was an ambassador of my people. The pirates were paid to ensure she never reached her destination. She transmitted a distress signal, but by then we were at war." Rivesh explains.  
"With the Viperox." i say.  
"Yes. They had sabotaged the alliance my wife had tried to negotiate against them. The war was long and savage, and I had a duty to my people. But the torture of watching my species slaughtered was nothing to the loss of my wife. When I could, I came for her." Rivesh tells us.  
"And let me guess. The military had Seruba Velak. The Roswell crash. So they were already looking for more spaceships, and they shot you down." I guess.  
"Without provocation." Rivesh tells us.  
"Forgive them. They're primitive people, and scare easily." I tell him.  
"We've seen your wife. She's alive." Cassie tells him.  
"Tell me they have not harmed her." Rivesh asks us.  
"I think she's alright, and we're going to get you both home. Or at least to whatever might be left after a war with the Viperox." The Doctor tells him.  
"No, I don't think you will, Doctor." Colonel Stark interrupts.  
"Colonel Stark." The Doctor announces.  
"On behalf of the United States government, thank you for leading us to this alien. You just helped me save the world." Colonel Stark tells us.  
"For the first time in nine hundred years, why does that feel like bad news?" I ask looking at the Doctor knowing he felt the same.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"I guess they'll try and wipe our memories again." Cassie says.  
"You'd think Stark could be more forgiving, as accidentally leading him to Rivesh Mantilax has somehow saved the world, apparently." The Doctor says.  
"Men like Stark don't save worlds. All they know is destruction." Night Eagle says.  
"That's what worries me." I tell them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We came to section B Level omega security. A big map of the world on one wall and a diorama of the local area on a circular table in the middle. "Lord Azlok." The Doctor and I greet him.  
"Ah, Doctor. Frost." Azlok greets us.  
"What an unexpected displeasure." I tell him.  
"What in heck are you doing here?" Cassie asks.  
"Ah, I see you've met my ally, Lord Azlok." Colonel Stark tells us.  
"Colonel, the Viperox savage and decimate every world they encounter. They don't have allies, they kill everything." I tell him.  
"But we have a common interest." Azlok argues and Colonel Stark switches on a monitor, showing the video feed from Lab 51.  
"Rivesh Mantilax." I mutter and we see the metal door rises.  
"Seruba Velak." Rivesh says to his wife and they are parted by a thick pane of glass.  
"Did he tell you who he was, Doctor, Frost?" Azlok asks us. Azlok steps towards Cassie, and Jimmy gets between them.  
"He's a scientist. A specialist in genetic warfare. You know what that is?" Colonel Stark asks.  
"Yes. Not pleasant." I answer.  
"Rivesh Mantilax had developed a weapon genetically targeted at the Viperox, to wipe us from the universe." Azlok explains.  
"Doesn't sound like such a bad thing." Jimmy argues.  
"No, Jimmy, it is. A very bad thing. Who's to say one day even the Viperox won't discover a better way to exist." i tell him.  
"But I don't get it, Colonel. Why are you in cahoots with the Viperox?" Cassie asks as Colonel Stark lights up part of the world map - USSR.  
"The weapon can be modified to wipe out our enemies instead." Colonel Stark tells us.  
"You mean Russia?" The Doctor asks.  
"The Reds are sitting on a thousand nukes, and everyone of them has Uncle Sam's name on it." Colonel Stark says.  
"The Russians will never fire them. They know as well as you that would be the end of the world." Night Eagle argues.  
"Does President Eisenhower know about this plan?" The Doctor asks him.  
"Heck, the President doesn't even know aliens exist." Colonel Stark argues.  
"Well, anyway, it's irrelevant, as you don't have the weapon, do you, Colonel." I tell him then Mr Dear enters, occasionally sparking.  
"Hey, I thought he blew a gasket." Jimmy comments.  
"Oh, that's the trouble with robots. You can never be sure you've shut them down. Twist a few wires together and they're anybody's, isn't that right, Lord Azlok?" I ask looking at Azlok.  
"I retrieved the ionic fusion bar." Mr Dread announces.  
"Except it's not an ionic fusion bar, is it. I've worked that much out. Why would the Alliance of Shades have been more interested in ignition systems than a Viperox horde?" I ask.  
"Because it's really a weapon?" Cassie asks.  
"Cleverly disguise to fool even me. And a weapon that could kill billions throughout the universe. And now you expect Rivesh Mantilax to reprogram it to wipe out the whole of Russia?" I ask.  
"It is the only way to make my kind safe, and he will do it." Azlok says.  
"Only if you still have the weapon." The Doctor says and I sonic Mr Dread, as the Doctor grabs the bar and we run for the door.  
"Doctor! Frost!" Colonel Stark shouts after us and he chases after us too.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor and I run out onto the flat roof of the building. Two helicopters rise up, then we turn to face Colonel Stark. "There's nowhere to go." He tells us.  
"I'm not going to let you do this, Stark. If you trigger this weapon you will kill millions of innocent people." I tell him.  
"You're talking like a Red." Colonel Stark says angrily.  
"Listen to me, Colonel. You cannot trust Lord Azlok. There's a Viperox Queen giving birth to an army out there. Once this weapon is reprogrammed, there is nothing to stop them attacking Earth." I tell him trying to reason with him.  
"A bunch of supersized cockroaches against tanks and bombers? I'd like to see them try it." Colonel Stark argues.  
"Ask Rivesh Mantilax and Seruba Velak. Their technology is a thousand years of Earth. They couldn't stop the Viperox. How will you? Who are you going to be, Colonel? The man who saves the world, or the one who destroys it." The Doctor tells him. Colonel Stark thinks for a few moments, then lowers his gun and speaks into his walkie-talkie.  
"This is Colonel Stark. Pull back." Colonel Stark orders his men and the helicopters leave.  
"You're doing the right thing." I tell him.  
"Soldiers, put Lord Azlok under arrest." Colonel Stark orders.  
"He's gone, sir." A soldier replies over the radio.  
"Ah. Two problems with the Viperox, Colonel. You can't trust them, and they have very good hearing." I tell him and Azlok bursts through the door onto the roof.  
"Consider yourself a prisoner of the United States Army." Colonel Stark tells him.  
"We have laid waste to entire galaxies. The United States and Earth itself will be as dust beneath our feet." Azlok threatens.  
"Not if we can help it. Take my advice and go home, while you still can." The Doctor tells him.  
"Because you have the genetic weapon? Without Rivesh Mantilax it is useless." Azlok says and four wings pop out from under Azlok's carapace and he flies up into the air. "Now we shall tear your world to shreds!"

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We make it into Lab 51 and we find Cassie is cradling Rivesh in her arms when we burst in. "Azlok took out the guards when you escaped. He attacked him before we could do anything." Cassie tells us.  
"And there's nothing I can do." says and Seruba hammers on the glass. "Stand back." He sonics it to smithereens and she runs out.  
"My husband." Seruba says and Colonel Stark enters the lab.  
"Can we activate the weapon without him?" Colonel Stark asks.  
"Oh, you're all heart, aren't you, Colonel. No, it's attuned to his DNA. That's why Lord Azlok needed him to reprogram it. Or, better still, needed him dead." I tell him.  
"He's not yet passed. I can save him! I need to get to the remains of my ship." Seruba tells us.  
"The wreckage is stored in the vault. It's impossible." Colonel Stark tells us.  
"You'd better have a good reason why." I tell him.  
"Operation Fallen Angel is set up to examine classify and detain all alien life that crashes on Earth. Something got loose in there." Colonel Stark answers.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We make it to another mine entrance in a rock face. The big steel doors are marked USAF. "The Viperox won't attack until sundown. We've got an hour, tops." I tell them.  
"I've got men laying charges in the old mine. If we don't kill them, we'll bury them down there." Colonel Stark tells us.  
"And they'll just dig themselves out again. I need that weapon to deal with the Viperox. I need Rivesh Mantilax, and I need to go into that vault." The Doctor tells them.  
"We're coming with you." Jimmy tells him.  
"No. I've got another job for you two." I tell them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor, Reaper, me and Seruba walk between the three or four metre thick doors of the vault, which roll closed behind us. The place is stacked high with large crates. "This is going to take a while." I comment.

"I hope we find whatever it is we're looking for in time, Seruba Velak." The Doctor tells her as he holds Reaper in his arms.  
"And then you will use the genetic weapon to destroy the Viperox, to scour them from the cosmos." Seruba says.  
"Well, it's not that simple. Shush. Did you hear that?" The Doctor asks. He gives Seruba his torch. "Here, keep looking. We have to save your husband. I'm going to see what's out there." He lights up his sonic screwdriver and something swoops down towards the Doctor. We turn and see a glowing creature.

"Oh, dear." I say.  
"Doctor, Frost I've found it." Seruba tells us.  
"Unfortunately, so have I." I tell her.  
"What is that?" Seruba asks.  
"They are Skorpius flies. A billion of them. A giant swarming brain." I tell her.  
"If it's a brain, we can communicate." Seruba suggests.  
"Yeah, but the Skorpius swarm brain only has one thing on its mind." I argue.  
"Which is?" Seruba asks.  
"Well, at this time of day, supper. Run!" I shout and I spot an open crate. "Quickly,"

"This is your plan?" Seruba asks.  
"It's in development." The Doctor argues.

"In your plan to escape like a snail, how do we see where we're going?" Seruba asks.  
"Who needs to see? Didn't you count your steps on the way in? Eighty-four steps ahead, turn left a hundred and two steps, turn right sixty-two steps and we're out the door." I tell her and the Doctor sonics the bolts out of the bottom of the crate.  
"Always count your steps, Seruba Velak. You never know when you might need to escape in a box." The Doctor says. "Remember, Seruba Velak, some men are born great, others have crates thrust upon them. Come on, we've got a planet to save." He jokes and we drive off in a jeep which has been kindly left by the vault entrance.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We skid to a halt at the sight of Groom Lake Army Airbase being lit up by explosions. "That doesn't look good. That doesn't look good at all." The Doctor says.  
"The base, we'll never get in there." Seruba says.  
"We have to, or Earth is finished." I tell her.

"The soldiers cannot stop the Viperox. Nothing can." Seruba says.  
"Oh, no? Just watch me." The Doctor says and Jimmy's pickup skids to a halt beside them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The TARDIS has been unloaded from the pickup. "So what's the big deal with the blue box?" Cassie asks.  
"Take a look." I tell him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Holy smokes." Jimmy gasps,

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The TARDIS materialises, in Lab 51 and we walk out. "At ease. Seruba Velak, do your stuff." The Doctor says.  
"Oh my husband." Seruba cries and she places a glowing ball on his head. The room fills with light then it vanishes. Rivesh wakes.  
"Seruba Velak." Rivesh says.  
"Sorry, but we don't have much time. The Viperox will be coming through that door any minute. I need you to activate the genetic device." I tell him.  
"Happily. They destroyed our world. Now to wipe them from the face of creation." Rivesh says.  
"No, we can't do that. I won't allow it." I tell him.  
"We've got to blow these monsters to hell." Rivesh argues.  
"This weapon will destroy the Viperox not just on Earth but across the universe. No one has the right to destroy an entire species." I argue back.  
"Doctor, they destroyed my town." Cassie argues.  
"Please, trust me." I tell him.  
"You brought my wife and me back together. I trust you." Rivesh tells us.  
"They're almost here." Jimmy says and Rivesh compresses the spring inside the bar, and releases it. It is now glowing.  
"Thank you." I say and I sonic the device, then Azlok drops in through the ceiling. I run into the TARDIS and pull a cable from underneath the console.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Trigger the device, and he dies." Azlok warns as he had Jimmy by the neck.  
"I'm not going to destroy the Viperox horde. Believe me, I can't." I tell him.  
"Because you are weak." Azlok teases.  
"Because you're an evolving species. One day, something incredible is going to happen. You will change, become peace-loving." I tell him.  
"This is madness." Azlok says.  
"And this, Lord Azlok, is mine and the Doctor's ship. She might have a few trillion light years on the clock, the chameleon circuit doesn't work and the temporal sat-nav is always on the blink, but, do you know what? She had got the meanest sound system in the universe." I tell him and I plug the weapon into the console and an ear-splitting sound is broadcast. Azlok retreats in pain, letting Jimmy go.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The other Viperox dig a hole in the floor to escape through. "Go back to Viperon, and don't even think about coming back." I tell him.  
"Your day will come, Frost." Azlok threatens.

"Yeah, so they say." I say and the Viperox all retreat. Out near the Solitude mine, a spaceship rises up through the ground and heads off into space.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor hands the weapon to Colonel Stark. "There you go, Colonel. Put that somewhere safe. You won't have any more infestation problems." The Doctor tells him.  
"Are you sure?" Colonel Stark asks.  
"I tweaked the weapon to attack the Viperox' nervous system on an ultrasonic level. Nothing deadly, just really annoying. The Tardis was just a big amplifier. But this'll do the trick for you now. Keep the bugs out of the house by a light year, or your money back." I tell him.  
"On behalf of the United States government, Doctor, Frost, thank you." Colonel Stark says.  
"No, no, don't." We groan and Colonel Stark salutes us.  
"Yeah, well, like I said, the Viperox are going to change their ways. I hope you do, too, Colonel Stark. The Russians are nice people, and so are some aliens." The Doctor tells him. Rivesh and Seruba walk up into their spaceship and fly away. "It doesn't look too bad with the dents knocked out, does it?"  
"I guess I'm going to have to trust you people to keep quiet." Colonel Stark asks them.  
"Oh, what's up, the Viperox smash up your mind-wipe chamber?" Cassie asks and Colonel Stark walks away.  
"What about you, Doc, Frosty? What now?" Jimmy asks us.  
"Well, I never did get anything to eat. I think I'll grab a takeaway. Chinese, Ming Dynasty. Best dim sum this side of infinity." I smile.  
"If you ever get the taste for chili again." Cassie tells us.  
"It's a date. Meanwhile, Jimmy, Cassie might need some help cleaning up after the Viperox hit town. Why don't you give her a hand?" I tell him.  
"She's got it." Jimmy says and holds holds Cassie's hand, and the TARDIS dematerialises.

_**Fabourite, Follow, Comment**_


	18. End Of Time Pt 1

**End Of Time Pt 1**

***EDITED***

**Frost's POV:**

The TARDIS materialises in the snowy landscape, and the Doctor and I step out wearing a stetson and a lei while I was holding Reaper close to me he was about 7 years old now. Ood Sigma is waiting for us. "Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know us. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got remarried. Had my fourth child. Anyway, what do you want?" The Doctor asks holding me and Reaper close to him. He was keeping his promise to be there for us both and I loved it._  
_"You should not have delayed." Sigma tells us.

"The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that." The Doctor tells him.

"You will come with me." Sigma tells us.

"Hold on. Better lock the TARDIS." The Doctor says pointing a remote key at the TARDIS. The door locks and the light flashes at it beeps making Reaper laugh. "See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah." He asks and we see the Ood city.

"Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?" I ask bouncing Reaper on my waist.

"One hundred years." Sigma answers.

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty-first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." The Doctor informs him.

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled." Sigma tells us.

"Why, what's happened?" I ask.

"Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams." Sigma tells us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Sitting in a circle in an ice cave. "Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come." Elder says.

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming." Ood Sigma tells us.

"So. Right. Hello." The Doctor greets.

"You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join." Odd repeat and we link hands with the Ood and see the laughing face.

"He comes to us every night. I think all the people of the universe dream of him now." The elder tells us.

"That man is dead." The Doctor tells them and I hold Reaper close to me.

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man…" The elder tells us.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" The Master laughs.

"So scared." Elder says.

"Wilfred. Is he all right?" the Doctor asks.

"What about Donna, is she safe?" I ask.

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house." Elder answers. The Doctor and I are given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.

"We don't know who they are." The Doctor tells them.

"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten." Elder speaks and we see a woman in a cage.

"The Master's wife." I notice sharing a look between the Doctor and me.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Ood Sigma asks us.

"She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like us. I can show you." The Doctor says as Reaper had started crying and I try calming him down. The Doctor shows the Ood images from our last encounter of the Master. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead." The Doctor tells them.

"And yet, you did not see." Elder replies.

"What's that?" The Doctor asks.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" I hear more of the Master's evil laughing. A woman picking up the Master's signet ring.

"Part of him survived. We have to go!" The Doctor says.

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past." The elder tells us.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor, Frost. The darkness heralds only one thing." The elder tells us.

"The end of time itself." Ood tell us.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" I hear more of the Master's evil laughing covering Reaper's ears. The Doctor runs outside and back to the TARDIS.

"Events that have happened are happening now." The elder tells us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor and I run out of the TARDIS to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor hugged Reaper close to him and I smile looking at them happily and we walk out and saw the Noble house. "Are you sure it's just okay to leave him here?" I ask and he nods about to knock on the door when Donna opens the door smiling.

"Well, spaceman and Ice Queen what you…" Donna trails off and sees Reaper in the Doctor's arms. "Is that Reaper?" she asks.

"Yep so we've got a little situation would you?" The Doctor asks her.

"Of course, I will and I get to know the younger Reaper." Donna tells us and the Doctor gives over Reaper carefully. I look at the sleeping face of my baby boy and hug Donna in thanks. "He'll be fine, go on and we'll see each other later okay." She tells us. We say goodbye to them both and go off again into the TARDIS.

"This is really strange without Reaper." I say wiping a tear away.

"I know but we can't have him in harm's way." The Doctor reasons.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

A little later, the Doctor stands on a small cliff and sniffs deeply while I just stand behind him waiting more nervous about seeing my older brother. The Doctor stops and I come back to reality to hear the sound of a drum like inside my head and we look at each other and run through piles of girders on the dockside until we see the Master up against the skyline. The Master does his Incredible Hulk impression then leaps into the air. The Doctor and I give chase. The Master waits for us on a pile of girders, and his skeleton briefly flashes. "Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force." The Doctor says to the Master. We run again, then Wilf appears in our way, with others behind him.

"Oh, my gosh, Doctor, Frost. You're a sight for sore eyes." Wilf smiles.

"Out of my way!" The Doctor shouts but the Master is nowhere to be seen.

"Did we do it? Is that him?" An old man asks.

"Tall and thin, big brown coat. And colourful hair." Another reads off.

"The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box and her neighbour saw this man and woman heading east." An older woman explains.

"Wilfred?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah?" Wilf answers worried for what was coming back.

"Have you told them who we are? You promised us." The Doctor says to him.

"No, I just said you were a doctor and his wife, that's all. And might I say, sir, ma'am, it is an honour to see you two again." Wilf salutes us.

"Oh, but you never said he was a looker. He's gorgeous. Take a photo." The woman says and I giggle.

"Not bad, eh? Me next." The man says.

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man." Minnie says and I look at the Doctor and he saw me giggling, he did not look happy.

"Just get off him. Leave him alone, will you?" Wilf tells them.

"Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile. That's it." Minnie says.

"Hold on. Did it flash?" The man asks.

"No, there's a blue light. Try again." Minnie tells him.

"I'm all fingers and thumbs." He says.

"We're really kind of busy, you know." The Doctor excuses.

"Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling." Minnie tells him. Minnie gives the Doctor's bottom a squeeze.

"Is that your hand, Minnie?" The Doctor asks.

"Good boy." Minnie says.

"I am loving this." I mutter and see the Doctor glare at me and all I could do is smirk at him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The minibus drops the Doctor, Wilf and me off. "Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye." Wilf waves his friends off. The minibus drives off with the rest of the Silver Cloak. "Over here, come on." Wilf tells us.

"What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way." The Doctor asks.

"Yeah. Afternoon." Wilf ignores.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we, though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night." Wilf tells us.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asks him wanting answers but not in the right way.

"I'm Wilfred Mott." Wilf answers.

"No. People have waited hundreds of years to find us and then you manage it in a few hours." The Doctor argues.

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose." Wilf answers.

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us." The Doctor says.

"What's so important about me?" Wilf asks.

"Exactly. Why you? I'm going to die." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, so am I, one day." Wilf replies.

"Don't you dare." The Doctor argues.

"All right, I'll try not to." Wilf agrees.

"But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then.." The Doctor tells him.

"Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body." Wilf argues.

"We can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then we're dead. Even then, even if we change, it feels like dying. Everything we are dies. Some new man or woman goes sauntering away, and we're dead. What?" The Doctor asks and Wilf has spotted Donna outside on the street getting out of her car and getting Reaper out of a car seat. We hear Donna speak to the traffic warden.

"Don't you touch this car." Donna warns.

"She's not changed." I comment.

"Nah. Oh, there he is." Wilf points out and we see a Mickey Smith lookalike meets Donna and Reaper. "Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring." He tells us.

"Another wedding." I comment and I felt left out but I knew that she was moving on and I'm glad.

"Yeah." Wilf agrees.

"Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot." The Doctor jokes.

"No, it's Temple-Noble." Wilf corrects.

"That sounds like her." I smile glad that she was still the same.

"Right. Is she happy? Is he nice?" The Doctor asks I know he was concerned with his past companion.

"Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat." Wilf tells us.

"She's got him." I argue.

"She's making do." Wilf agrees.

"Aren't we all?" I ask.

"Yeah, how about you? Who have you got now?" Wilf asks.

"No one just us three. Travelling alone. Well, we've got our son, he's amazing. I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need…" The Doctor says and he starts crying.

"Oh, my word. I'm sorry." Wilf apologises.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor calms down.

"Yeah, and you." Wilf replies.

"Look at us." I smile rubbing the Doctor's back in comfort.

"But don't you see? You know, you need her, Doctor. I mean, look. Wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna?" Wilf asks. Donna and Shaun drive away with Reaper thankfully still with them. "Eh?" He asks.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

It was night time and I had already called Donna, so I and the Doctor could talk to Reaper before he slept and I was glad I got to do that. The Doctor and I walk towards the Master, who fires bolts of energy at us from his hands. He misses, and sets fires burning behind the Doctor and I. The third try hits the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. I race to his aid. Finally, the energy stops and the Doctor falls to his knees. The Master catches him, then lets him fall to the ground. "I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now." The Master says.

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" I ask looking at him with such sadness in my eyes but he wasn't my brother anymore.

"I am so hungry." The Master ignores me.

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor explains to him.

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot." The Master says.

"Stop it." The Doctor warns.

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced." The Master repeats.

"Stop it." I warn him.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat." The Master says.

"Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you, me and Frost." The Doctor tells him.

"Oh yeah?" The Master asks.

"I've been told something is returning." The Doctor tells him.

"And here I am." The Master replies.

"No, something more." The Doctor corrects.

"But it hurts." The Master tells us.

"I was told the end of time." The Doctor tells him more.

"It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?" The Master asks and I knew what it was like I had that inside my head too as we were there that night but I wasn't like my brother.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologises.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." The Master pleads and I knew the sound of it like a drum so loud.

"I can't hear it." The Doctor tells him and holds my hand in comfort.

"Listen." The Master tells him and him mind-melds with the Doctor. The Doctor hears the beats and pulls away. "What?" He asks.

"But.." the Doctor starts.

"What!" The Master shouts.

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?" The Doctor asks I knew because we had done this before so it was just a repeat all over again.

"It's real. It's real. It's real!" The Master insists and flies off and the Doctor runs after him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?" The Master asks. A bright light shines down on the Master, then a second one illuminates the Doctor and a third on me. A pair of SAS types come down on ropes, grab the Master and inject him with something to knock him out.

"Don't!" The Doctor and I shout. Others fire their guns at the Doctor and me to make us stay back, and the Master is hoisted up into the helicopter. The Doctor and I run.

"Let him go!" I shout I was still protective in a way of my big brother as he had brought me up when we were human but still he was my big brother and I hear a shot and see the Doctor was shot in the back. I ran over held him to me careful looking for any injuries.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We were outside Donna's house with her and Wilf there and Reaper in my arms. "I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away." The Doctor tells them.

"Listen, you can't park there." Wilf exclaims to us but Donna shushes him as Reaper was asleep.

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, there was a…" Wilf says and I look at Donna and saw she was upset so I comfort her knowing she wanted to come along with us but she couldn't as it was dangerous for her.

"What? What is it? Tell me." The Doctor demands.

"Oi, watch it spaceman don't talk to my grandfather like that." Donna buts in for a good reason but wakes Reaper up in the process and I walk away to calm him down but could still hear the conversation.

"Well, it was. No, it's nothing." Wilf dismisses.

"Think-a, think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book." Wilf says and I look at her and she nods as does the Doctor.

"What book?" The Doctor asks.

"His name's Joshua Naismith." Donna answers and shows him the book.

"That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood." The Doctor notices and I come over to look and nod.

"By the what?" Wilf asks.

"By the Ood." Donna repeats.

"What's the Ood?" Wilf asks.

"They're just the Ood. But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna." The Doctor says smiling over at Donna.

"Dad, Donna, what are you up to? You. But. Get out of here." Sylvia says and I give Donna Reaper again knowing we'd be off again.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor greets.

"Merry Christmas. Now go." Sylvia tells us.

"We're going." I tell her kissing Reaper goodbye and so does the Doctor.

"Yeah, me too." Wilf says.

"Oh no, you don't." Sylvia argues. "Dad, I'm warning you." Sylvia warns.

"Bye, see you later." Wilf adds.

"Stay right where you are." Sylvia orders.

"You can't come with us." The Doctor tells him.

"You're not leaving me with her." Wilf argues.

"Dad!" Sylvia shouts.

"Fair enough." We agree.

"Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there!" Sylvia shouts and we get into the TARDIS and put in coordinates.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Naismith. If I can track him down. Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?" The Doctor asks.

"I thought it'd be cleaner." Wilf comments.

"Cleaner? I could take you back home right now." I giggle getting a small playful glare from the Doctor.

"Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?" Wilf asks.

"We can't go back inside our own timelines. We have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?" I explain to him.

"Not a word." Wilf answer.

"Welcome aboard." The Doctor smirks.

"Thank you." Wilf smiles.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

We dematerialised at some stables. "We've moved. We've really moved!" Wilf exclaims.

"You should stay here." The Doctor tells him.

"Not bloody likely." Wilf tells him.

"And don't swear. Hold on." I tell him and the Doctor points the key at the TARDIS, which disappears.

"Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the TARDIS. That's the last thing we need." The Doctor explains.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Wilf, the Doctor and I hide from a patrol. "That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army." Wilf tells him.

"Down here." I tell them and I open a small door in an archway.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"And the multiple overshots have triplicated." The girl says.

"Nice Gate." The Doctor comments.

"Hello. Sorry." Wilf greets.

"Sorry about him he's got a mouth." I apologise.

"Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place." The Doctor sorta threatens them.

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" The girl asks faking and I got bored so I point my sonic at her.

"Shimmer." The Doctor jokes and she turns green.

"Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus." Wilf exclaims.

"Miss Addams?" Someone asks.

"He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" I ask worriedly for human kind more than my own brother.

"What are you doing here?" Another one comes down asking and without turning around, the Doctor points the screwdriver at him.

"Shimmer!" The Doctor says and he turns green too.

"Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?" I ask and well I wanted mankind safe and my family.

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational." The man tells us.

"Who are you, though? We met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red." The Doctor asks.

"No, that's a Zocci." Addams tells us.

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different." The male explains.

"And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship." Addams tells us.

"But what does it do?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better." The male answers.

"No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal." I say angry and scared.

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Wilf guesses.

"More or less." Addams answers.

"Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?" Wilf asks.

"Oh, good question. Why's it so big?" The Doctor asks.

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time." Addams says as if it were a ridiculous thing.

"That would be ridiculous." The male answers my thoughts.

"It mends whole planets." Addams tells us.

"It does what?" The Doctor asks shocked.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population." The male adds. The Doctor runs through the corridors with me right behind him.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Turn the Gate off right now!" The Doctor shouts.

"At arms!" Someone orders.

"No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device." The Doctor orders.

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Master comments and throws off the strait jacket and leaps over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now." He says.

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" I order.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" The Master laughs.

"He's inside my head." Naismith mutters.

"Get out of there!" I order him. The Master's blast of energy knocks the Doctor and I down.

"Doctor! Frost! Doctor, Frost, there's, there's this face." Wilf tells us.

"What is it? What can you see?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, it's him. I can see him." Wilf tells us.

"There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President." ANM News report speaks on the TV. The President of the United States has his face in his hands. The Doctor goes to the computer and tries to shut down the Gate.

"I can't turn it off." The Doctor stresses out.

"That's because I locked it, idiot." The Master tells him.

"Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out." The Doctor orders him. The Doctor enters one of a pair of glass-sided cubicles, and Wilfred swaps places with a technician in the other. "Just need to filter the levels." The Doctor says.

"Oh, I can see again! He's gone." Wilf exclaims.

"Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out." The Doctor tells him.

"You what?" Wilf asks.

"I can't get out until you press the button. That button there." The Doctor tells him. Wilf does. Wilf's cubicle is now Locked and the Doctor's is Open.

"Fifty seconds and counting." The Master reports.

"To what?" I ask.

"Oh, you're going to love this." The Master tells us. Wilf's phone rings. He pulls the revolver out of his pocket instead.

"Hello? Oh, Gawd. Donna?" Wilf answers.

"Where are you?" Donna asks him. "It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them." She tells him.

"But wait a minute. I mean, what about you?" Wilf asks. "Can't you see anything?" He asks her.

"I can see them. That's bad enough." Donna tells him. Wilf's phone beeps for a call waiting. I fazed out of those talks hoping Reaper would be okay and focused on the Master.

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!" the Master exclaims and a blast of energy moves out from the Master and the Gate and spreads across the entire planet. Everyone's face becomes blurred except for Donna and Wilf, and the Doctor, Reaper and I of course.

"You can't have." I say looking around at everyone else.

"What is it?" Wilf asks.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd POV:**

"But they've changed." Donna said into the phone with Reaper held close to her to protect him as she cared for the kid and her best friends. As Sylvia and Shaun were now both the Master. "Granddad, that's like, like the sort of things that happened before." She commented as she begins to heat up. "My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!" She complained before putting Reaper carefully down so he doesn't get hurt.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Doctor? She's starting to become overwhelmed." Wilf tells us and everyone's face resolves into the Master's. "What is it? What have you done, you monster?" He demands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" The Master asks.

"Or to me?" Naismith Master asks.

"Or to me?" Abigail Master asks.

"Or to me?" Danes Master asks.

"Or to us?" Security Master asks.

"Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!" ANM News Reporter Master speaks.

"I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me!" Obama Master says and an audience of Master's applauds him. "Ooh, financial solution. Deleted. Ha, ha!" He laughs.

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race. Bwahahahahahaha!" The Master laughs evilly.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd POV:**

"This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned. For Gallifrey." Narrator spoke.

"For Gallifrey!" Time Lords shouted.

"For victory!" Narrator shouted.

"For victory!" Time Lords shouted back.

"For the end of time itself!" Narrator shouted.

"For the end of time itself!" Time Lords shouted back yet again.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_SNEAK PEAK_

_Gallifrey was in ruins. Only the Citadel stood inside its protective dome. The man we saw as the Narrator in part one strides across a bridge followed by two acolytes and takes his seat at the head of a table. Six-time lords sat, three on each side, whilst a woman is at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space is in darkness. "What news of the Doctor and Frost?" Rassilon asked. _

"_Disappeared, my Lord President." Chancellor reported. _

"_But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike." Pariston (a woman) said. "Frost has just disappeared we can't find her anywhere." She added._

"_The Visionary confirms it." Chancellor added to her. The Visionary was the woman at the end of the table. She had henna tattoos on her face and hands. _

"_Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning." Visionary said._

"_All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today." Chancellor told him._

"_Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" Visionary reapted._

**_Favourite, Follow, Comment_**


	19. End Of Time Pt 2

**End Of Time Pt 2**

***EDITED***

**3rd Pov: **

Gallifrey was in ruins. Only the Citadel stood inside its protective dome. The man we saw as the Narrator in part one strides across a bridge followed by two acolytes and took his seat at the head of a table. Six Time Lords sat, three on each side, whilst a woman was at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space is in darkness. "What news of the Doctor and Frost?" Rassilon asked.

"Disappeared, my Lord President." Chancellor reported.

"But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike." Pariston (a woman) said. "Frost has just disappeared we can't find her anywhere." She added.

"The Visionary confirms it." Chancellor added to her. The Visionary was the woman at the end of the table. She had henna tattoos on her face and hands.

"Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning." Visionary said.

"All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today." Chancellor told him.

"Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" Visionary repeated.

"Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity. With time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life. Isn't it better to end it, at last?" Pariston asked.

"Thank you for your opinion." Rassilon said and The Lord President stood and aimed his blue metal gauntlet at the Partisan. Energy strikes her, she screamed and was atomised. "I will not die! Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!" He shouted.

"There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord." Chancellor suggested and The Chancellor brings a paper to the Lord President. "Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's rather difficult to decipher, but it talks of three survivors beyond the Final Day. Four children of Gallifrey." He added.

"Does it name them?" Rassilon asked.

"It foresees them locked in their final confrontation, The Enmity of Ages, which would suggest…" Chancellor said.

"The Doctor! The Master and Frost." Rassilon shouted. "But who is this fourth?" He asked.

"We don't know they just say Reaper. But one word keeps being repeated, my Lord. One constant word. Earth." Chancellor informed him.

"Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth." Visionary repeated.

"Planet Earth. Indigenous species, the human race." Chancellor added. A projection of the planet appeared above the table.

"Earth. Earth. Earth." Visionary repeated.

"Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation. On Earth." Rassilon said.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor has been bound and gagged, strapped upright to a trolley. Wilf is tied to a chair nearby. While I stand chained to the floor gagged. "Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?" The Master asks.

"Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty-nine thousand three hundred and thirty-eight versions of us awaiting orders." Naismith Master speaks on the screen.

"This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences." Obama Master speaks on another screen.

"UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir." General Master speaks on yet another screen.

"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir. Present arms!" Chinese Master speaks on again another screen I am worried at how many of them there are.

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?" The Master patronises the Doctor making me angry.

"You let them go, you swine." Wilf stands up to him.

"Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss." The Master smirks.

"Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was." Wilf retorts.

"Hush, now. Listen to your Master." The Master threatens and a phone rings. "But that's a mobile." He realises.

"Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off." Wilf dismisses.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" The Master asks.

"It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ringback calls." Wilf lies. The Master searches Wilf's pockets and finds the revolver.

"Ooh, and look at this. Good man!" The Master praises and tosses it on the floor and gets the phone. "Donna. Who's Donna?" He asks and I make a fuss as she has my baby and he notices.

"She's no one. Just leave it." Wilf tries to distract.

"Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me." Donna says and I hear Reaper crying on the other end. "I ran out with Reaper, because everyone was changing I needed to get him out of there." She explains and I was glad but not for the call now he'd find them.

"Who is she? Why didn't she change? Or the kid?" The Master asks.

"Gramps, I can't hear you." Donna panics.

"Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis. But Frost let her keep her memories. And it's Frost's and the Doctor's child." Wilf explains.

"Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh!" The Master says.

"Are you there?" Donna asks.

"Find her. Trace the call." The Master orders.

"Trace the call." Naismith Master obeys and a scientist-Master obeys also.

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?" Donna asks.

"Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad." The Master threatens.

"Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!" Wilf shouts.

"She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert." Naismith Master reports.

"What do I do?" Donna asks worried.

"Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!" Wilf shouts.

"There's more of them." Donna tells him.

"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?" Wilf asks.

"They're everywhere." Donna says and I could still hear Reaper crying.

"Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna." Wilf tells her. "Just run, sweetheart." He tells her. "Just run."

"My head it's hurting." Donna says and I knew it was the stress of the situation and I did not like it and I heard some noises on the other end of the phone. "What did I…" She started and stopped. Not good.

"Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there? Donna.! Donna! Donna!" Wilf shouts and I hear Reaper crying and I struggle harder and try pressing my bracelet that was lighting up in distress for Donna and Reaper. The Doctor is smiling, and he winks. The Master goes over and removes his gag.

"That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?" The Doctor asks.

"Doctor? What happened?" Wilf asks.

"She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep. But for little Reaper Frost I'd hurry." He says and I press the bracelet and Reaper appears in front of me and sort of walks towards me and I break free holding him.

"Well lookie here if it isn't my little sister's kid." The Master says looking over and I shield Reaper for him.

"Stay the hell away from us." I threaten and have my left hand iced up.

"Now, now calm down I just want to know, where's your TARDIS?" The Master asks.

"You could be so wonderful." The Doctor distracts.

"Where is it?" The Master asks.

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough." The Doctor says.

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" The Master asks.

"I can help. I helped Frost." The Doctor states.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise." The Master dismisses.

"I wonder what I'd be, without you." The Doctor says looking at me.

"Yeah." The Master agrees looking at me too as I help my sleeping child in my arms.

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilf asks.

"It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism." The Master explains.

"What does that mean?" Wilf asks confused.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts." I explain talking for the first time and I knew that they were looking at me.

"They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums." The Master says. "Listen to it. Listen." He says.

"Then let's find it. You and us." The Doctor tells him.

"Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good." The Master says.

"What? What is?" The Doctor asks.

"The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes." The Master says and his skeleton becomes briefly visible again.

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying." I point out.

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time." The Master says to the Doctor.

"I said something is returning. We were shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help." The Doctor tells him.

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!" the Master says and slaps the Doctor. I move and I stopped not wanting Reaper in any danger. "Where's the TARDIS?" he asks.

"No. Just stop. Just think." I tell him.

"Kill him." The Master orders the guard and a helmeted guard goes over to Wilf. "I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead." He says.

"Don't tell him." Wilf argues.

"I'll kill him right now!" The Master shouts.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." I say to him.

"Take aim." The Master orders.

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" I ask.

"Like what?" The Master asks looking at me.

"That guard is one inch too tall." I answer and the guard knocks out the Master with his rifle butt, then removes his helmet to reveal a green spiky head.

"Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life." Rossiter panics and Addams runs in.

"Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast." Addams says and she frees Wilf while Rossiter releases the Doctor.

"God bless the cactuses!" Wilf says relieved.

"That's cacti." I correct him.

"That's racist!" Rossiter shouts.

"Come on! We've got to get out." Addams urges.

"There's too many buckles and straps." Rossiter complains.

"Just wheel him." Addams tells him.

"No, no, no. Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no." The Doctor argues and I run over with Reaper on my back.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Which way?" Rossiter asks panicking.

"This way." Addams argues.

"No, no, no, no, no. The other way. I've got my TARDIS." The Doctor tries telling them.

"I know what I'm doing." Addams argues.

"No, no, no, just, just listen to me!" The Doctor complains. "Not the stairs. Not the stairs!" he shouts.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Worst rescue ever!" He complains like a child. "Just, just stop and listen to me!" he shouts and the Master runs in with armed guards.

"Gotcha." The Master cheers.

"You think so?" Addams asks and presses her wristwatch.

"No, no, no, no, don't!" I argue and her, Rossiter, Wilf, the Doctor, Reaper and I vanish.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Now get me out of this thing!" The Doctor orders.

"Don't say thanks, will you." Addams says displeased.

"He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!" The Doctor says and I see Wilf look out of a nearby window.

"Oh, my goodness me. We're in space!" Wilf exclaims.

"Come on." The Doctor hurries.

"All right!" Addams shouts.

"Oh, get a move on." The Doctor urges and we are on a spaceship made from very large round modules. "Come on!" He shouts again.

"All right." Addams agrees not really caring and he had woken Reaper up twice in the space of one minute and finally they got the Doctor free. He zaps the teleport controls with his sonic.

"Where's your flight deck?" I ask putting Reaper down in his onto the floor from my back that I carried in my bag.

"But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth." Addams reasons.

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire." The Doctor argues.

"Good point." Addams agrees and her, Rossiter and the Doctor run out. The Doctor returns to gently lead Wilf away from the window and I stay keeping an eye on Reaper.

"But we're in space!" Wilf argues.

"Yep." The Doctor agrees. I laugh and gently pick the bouncing chair and walk with them onto the flight deck.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"We've got to close it down!" The Doctor tells them.

"No chance, mate. We're going home." Rossiter contradicts the Doctor.

"We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better." Addams tells him.

"We're not leaving." The Doctor tells them and he sonically sabotages the flight controls. The whole spaceship goes dark. The whole place was silent. "Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." He repeats.

"No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything. You've wrecked the place!" Addams shouts.

"The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit." Rossiter argues.

"Thanks to you, you idiot!" Addams shouts and leaves.

"I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor flim-flam, (Tommy Cooper impression) sort of thing? Eh? Oh, blimey." Wilf says to us.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?" Wilf asks.

"Just trying to fix the heating." The Doctor tells him.

"Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that. Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?" Wilf asks.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologises.

"No, not your fault." Wilf argues.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?" Wilf asks.

"We're older than you." I point out.

"Get away." Wilf dismisses.

"I'm nine hundred and six." The Doctor tells him.

"And I'm nine hundred and four." I add.

"What, really, though?" Wilf asks.

"Yeah." We tell him.

"Nine hundred years. We must look like insects to you." Wilf guesses.

"I think you look like giants." The Doctor compliments and I did I loved this side of him.

"Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought…" Wilf says and he offers his revolver to the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor tells him.

"No, but if you take it, you could…" Wilf says.

"No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then." I argue knowing what the Doctor was thinking.

"Too scared, I suppose." Wilf jokes.

"I'd be proud." The Doctor tells him.

"Of what?" Wilf asks.

"If you were my dad." The Doctor tells him proud.

"Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you." Wilf says.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees but I don't know something wasn't completely right.

"Then kill him first." Wilf argues.

"And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't." The Doctor says and I walk over and comfort him.

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Wilf asks.

"I don't know." The Doctor answers.

"Doctor, what happens?" Wilf asks.

"The template snaps." I answer.

"What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human. Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die." Wilf pleads with him and I like Wilfred as he cared about us without knowing so much about us and it was sweet.

"Never." The Doctor says.

"A star fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor, sister." The Master's voice speaks.

"It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are." Addams tells us like we didn't know that.

"The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a White Point Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor, sister. This should be spectacular. Over and out." The Master speaks on the broadcast.

"What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?" Wilf asks.

"A White Point star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning." I tell them as I see the Doctor is in shock.

"Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people." Wilf argues and The Doctor takes Wilf's revolver and runs. The Doctor runs in. The signal can be heard here.

"What's that?" Addams asks as I walk in.

"Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength." Rossiter reads.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor is rushing around, working on bits and pieces. "But you said your people were dead. Past tense." Wilf remembers.

"Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Time Locked. Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there." The Doctor explains.

"The signal. Since he was a kid." Wilf realises.

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die." I add.

"Well, then, big reunion. We'll have a party." Wilf says.

"There will be no party." The Doctor tells him.

"But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful." Wilf states.

"That's how we choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them." The Doctor tells him.

"Time Lords, what lords? Anyone want to explain?" Addams asks.

"Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?" the Doctor asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" Addams asks.

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!" I realise with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled." Rossiter reminds us but The Doctor throws a lever and two gun alcoves open on either side of the flight controls.

"Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name? (Addams) I'm going to need you on navigation. (to Rossiter) And you, get in the laser-pod. Wilfred." The Doctor says.

"Yeah?" Wilf asks.

"Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle." The Doctor says.

"This ship can't move. It's dead!" Addams exclaims.

"Fix the heating?" I ask knowing him too well and he throws two levers forward, and the ship powers up.

"But now they can see us." Addams argues.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor shouts.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel." Addams stands up for herself.

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need." The Doctor says.

"What's that, then?" Addams asks.

"You really shouldn't of said that." I mutter and I jump grabbing hold on Reaper.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor shouts and powers the spaceship down towards the Earth. The spaceship dives through the atmosphere. "Come on! Come on!" He shouts and I was glad that Reaper was awake now so I wouldn't have to worry.

"You are blinking, flipping mad." Addams states and it was so true but that was what I loved about him.

"You two. What did I say? Lasers." The Doctor tells them.

"What for?" Rossiter asks.

"Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off an entire planet." I tell them.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"We've got incoming." Addams reads off.

"Look at this one! Oh, my God!" Rossiter freaks out.

"You two, open fire!" I order and the Doctor skims the ocean, dodging the missiles.

"Oh, my word!" Rossiter still freaks out.

"Whoa. Whoa!" Wilf has a laugh with it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rossiter panics.

"Open fire! Come on, Wilf!" The Doctor shouts and Wilf shoots down a missile.

"Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now." Wilf celebrates.

"And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen." Addams reads.

"Then get on the rear gun lasers! You two, open fire! Now!" The Doctor shouts.

"Yes!" Rossiter cheers.

"No, you don't!" The Doctor shouts and they keep destroying missiles.

"Come on!" Wilf shouts.

"Come on! Fire!" I shout and the front window gets blown in.

"Whoa! Wow!" Wilf shouts.

"Yes!" Rossiter cheers.

"Lock the navigation." The Doctor orders.

"Onto what?" Addams asks.

"England. The Naismith mansion." The Doctor tells her.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Destination?" I ask.

"Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? We are going to stop?" Addams asks.

"Doctor? Doctor, you said you were going to die." Wilf questions.

"He said what?" Addams asks outraged.

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir. But is this it?" Wilf asks. The Doctor pulls the spaceship's nose up at the last moment, then opens a hatch in the floor and, with the revolver ready, jumps down through the glass dome.

"Idiot." I mutter and go into my bag grabbing a parachute and go down gentle and I see him land hard on the marble floor. He cannot hold the revolver and he cannot stand up. I land with Reaper carefully and let go of the parachute and rush over to the Doctor to check him over. I look up to see The five Time Lords have arrived - the Gate has been replaced by a white space with raised up two steps.

"My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. My Lady Frost. We are gathered for the end." Rassilon speaks.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"Listen to me. You can't!" The Doctor shouts.

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilon remarks.

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?" I ask stepping forward.

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me." The Master says and The Lord President holds up his metal gauntlet. It glows and everyone who looks like the Master goes through the head blur thing again. "No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!" He cries and finally, everyone is restored to themselves.

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon orders. Thankfully they all obey.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that." The Master tries to remind him.

"The approach begins." Rassilon tells us.

"Approach of what?" The Master asks.

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something." I tell him holding Reaper closer to my chest.

"What is it?" The Master asks.

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." The Doctor answers and I look to the sky to see a big burning planet appears close to the Earth.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The people run from the room. "But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side." The Master pleads and I stay by the Doctor's side and knew something was going to happen it was the end for both the Doctor and I. I look behind seeing everyone running but Wilf pushes his way in.

"Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way! Doctor? Frost?" Wilf calls and a technician is hammering on the door of his locked glass booth.

"Help me, please. Somebody, please." The technician pleads with him and being him he walks over.

"All right! I've got you, mate. I've got you." Wilf tells him and goes into the open booth.

"Wilf, don't. Don't!" The Doctor shouts at him but it's too late and Wilf unlocks the other booth.

"I've got you. Come on. Go on." Wilf tells him freeing the technician and with no care he runs.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored." The Master cheers not understanding anything like always.

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Time Lock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending." The Doctor explains to him.

"My kind of world." The Master states.

"Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that." The Doctor warns him I had seen it through the Doctor's memories and knew it was a terrible kind of world.

"We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart." Rassilon says.

"That's suicide." The Master remarks and for once he was right.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be." Rassilon explains he really had lost it.

"You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them." The Doctor says to the Master.

"Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." The Master pleas, now I really knew he was insane.

"You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more." Rassilon tells him and I look to The Doctor on his feet, aiming the revolver at the Lord President. "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one." He warns.

"But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours." The Master tells him and The Doctor turns aiming at the Master. "He's to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." He says and again the Doctor aims at the Lord President. "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!" He shouts to the Doctor.

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon asks him and I look behind the Lord President, the Woman lowers her hands and looks over the Doctor's shoulder. He turns back to face the Master.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor orders and the Master moves out of the way and the Doctor shoots the diamond in its gizmo. The link explodes and the Time Lords are sucked away. "The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." He says.

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon tells him.

"I know." The Doctor mutters and Rassilon aims his gauntlet at the Doctor. The Woman covers her face again.

"Get out of the way." The Master repeats and the Doctor steps back and the Master attacks the Lord President with his energy. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!" He shouts at Rassilon forcing him to his knees. The Time Lords and the Master disappear in a bright light and Gallifrey fades away from the sky. The people rejoice.

"I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive." The Doctor cheers and we hug and he takes Reaper into his arms bouncing him around then we heard it. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock.

"They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilf asks.

"Yeah." The Doctor says calmed down he knew he had to save Wilf now but he would of done it anyways.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilf tells us.

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload." I explain taking Reaper from the Doctor knowing what was going to happen next.

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilf asks.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing." I explain looking at the equipment seeing if there was another way around the Doctor's death.

"Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then." Wilf suggests not seeing the predicament.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." I tell them showing my sonic.

"I'm sorry." Wilf apologises.

"Sure." The Doctor agrees not really listening.

"Look, just leave me." Wilf tells us not wanting the Doctor to give up his life for his.  
"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! Oh. Oh. I've lived too long." The Doctor bangs on his chest in frustration and I knew it was coming.

"No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!" Wilf pleas

"Wilfred, it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one." The Doctor tells him he looks at me and Reaper regret in his eyes and quickly goes into the open booth and unlocks Wilf's side. Wilf runs out and red light floods the Doctor's booth. It looked so painful I turned around so I couldn't see neither could Reaper. The power shuts down. After a few moments I turn around to see the Doctor getting up.

"What? Hello." Wilf says surprised.

"Hi." The Doctor greets surprised himself.

"Still with us?" Wilf asks.

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput. Oh. Now it opens, yeah." The Doctor says annoyed slightly and he comes out of the booth.

"Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." Wilf comments and The Doctor rubs his face and the cuts vanish. "But they've. Your face. How did you do that?" He asks shocked.

"It's started." The Doctor says terrified and Wilf hugs the Doctor.

"Let's go shall we?" I ask as the orange spreads over my hand as I take his in mine.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Wilf , the Doctor and I come out of the TARDIS to see Sylvia standing at the door of her house. "Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway, don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time." The Doctor tells him.

"What do you mean? When's that?" Wilf asks.

"Just keep looking. We'll be there." I tell him.

"Where are you going?" Wilf asks us confused.

"To get our reward." The Doctor answers.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd Pov:**

Martha and Mickey Smith were running from explosions. "I told you to stay behind." Mickey reminded Martha frustrated.

"Well, you looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance." Martha argued back.

"Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman." Mickey argued back thinking he had won this one.

"Well then, You shouldn't have married me." Martha retorted. A Sontaran - Commander Jask, apparently - was on a catwalk behind them with a clear shot, when the Doctor hit him on the probic vent with a hammer. With Frost holding a older Reaper's hand (age 10).

"If we go in here and down to the factory floor, and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here." Mickey suggested a strategy.

"Mickey." Martha said seeing the Doctor on the catwalk walking towards Frost and Reaper. "Mickey." Martha said again gaining his attention.

"Hey!" Mickey cheered and they hug to the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Luke Smith was on the phone. "That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive. Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mister Smith to put out this story saying that Wi-Fi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face." Luke said into his phone and crossed the road without looking, and the Doctor dragged him away from being ran down. "But it's you! You're..." He stuttered and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS with Frost and again an older Reaper (aged 12). "Mum! Mum!" Luke shouted.

"What? What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's them. It's the Doctor and Frost." Luke told her and they waved goodbye.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

Completed with Raxacoricofallapatorian, Graske, and a little Adipose. Jack Harkness is drinking alone and that Murray Gold song is being sung. "Cho no fro jo ko fo to do." Judoon spoke.

"I'm a country girl, I ain't see a lot, but you came along and my heart went pop. You took a little street car to my heart..." The Singer sung. The barman put a piece of paper in front of Jack.

"From the man ,woman and teen over there." Bartender told Jack. Jack looked up and saw the Doctor, Frost and Reaper (looking around 14 now).

"And an apple of love fell off my apple cart. You looked at me, my heart began to pound. You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around." Singer sung. The paper said, his name is Alonso. A young man in Edwardian naval uniform sat next to Jack. "Hey, but it don't have to be eternally. My bad, bad angel put the Devil in me! You put the Devil in me." Jack saluted the Doctor then turned to the young man. "You lured me in with your cold grey eyes."

"So, Alonso, going my way?" Jack asked him out of the blue.

"How do you know my name?" Alonso asked nervous.

"I'm kind of psychic." Jack lied.

"Really?" Alonso asked surprised.

"Yeah." Jack answered lying again.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Alonso asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jack answered.

"My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me." Singer sung.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

"No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it's true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft, and she was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith. Except he was a visitor from another world. She fell in love with a man from the stars. And she wrote it all down." Verity told them and she signed the book for the young man. A Journal of Impossible Things, by Verity Newman, who is the spitting image of her great-grandmother Joan Redfern.

"Thank you." The Man thanked and the next book is presented for signing.

"And who's it for?" Verity asked not looking up.

"The Doctor." He answered.

"To the Doctor. Funny, that's the name he used." Verity said and she looked up at him.

"Was she happy in the end?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yes. Yes, she was. Were you?" Verity asks him.

"Yes I am." The Doctor answered and looked to Frost and Reaper not standing too far away and the teen looks around 16 now.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**Frost's POV:**

The bells are ringing for the end of a wedding ceremony. Donna and Shaun are married. "You look lovely. Come here." Wilf says and he kisses them both. "Everybody, three cheers. Hip, hip." He cheers.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheers.

"Hip, hip" Wilf repeats the cheer.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheers again.

"Hip, hip" Wilf cheers again.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheers again.

"Right, come on then, you lot. This photo is just with friends. Come on. And I want all of you in it. Come on. That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys. Oh, I'm only joking. Oh, look at her." Donna jokes.

"You made me wear peach." Nerys complains.

"That's because you are a peach. Furry skin, stone inside, going off." Donna replies.

"Okay, smile." Photographer tells them.

"Cheese!" They smile.

"How about it, Wilfred?" Minnie asks Wilf.

"Eh?" Wilf asks confused.

"Well, it's never too late." Minnie answers.

"Will you behave, Minnie. Honestly." Wilf tells her.

"I'm going to catch that bouquet." Minnie tells him.

"Oh, dear." Wilf mutters and Sylvia sees the Doctor, Frost, Reaper and the TARDIS just outside the gate.

"Dad." Sylvia calls and they go over to them.

"And here you are, eh? Same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up. But I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?" Wilf asks us.

"We just wanted to give you this. Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money, so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. Have it, he said. Have that on me." The Doctor tells them. Sylvia is nearly in tears.

"Smile!" Photographer says and Wilf gives the envelope to Donna.

"Oh, don't tell me, it's a bill. Just what I need, right now. A lottery ticket? What a cheap present. Who was that? Still, you never know. It's a triple rollover this week. I might get lucky. Oi, Shaun! Come on, we're on a tight schedule. Oxtail soup at two thirty." Donna says and Wilf salutes the Doctor before they leave. "Oi I can see you, you know!" Donna shouted at us. "Come over here." She orders us. We walk over to her and she makes us take a photo together one last time.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

**3rd POV:**

"I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault." Rose said.

"No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it." Jackie replied.

"Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless." Rose told her.

"Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better." Jackie said.

"Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there." Rose said.

"Maybe, one day. Happy New Year." Jackie said to her.

"Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night." Rose said.

"Try and stop me." Jackie joked and they walked in opposite directions. Rose turned when she heard the Doctor grunted with pain.

"You alright, mate?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied.

"Too much to drink?" Rose asked.

"Something like that." The Doctor said vaguely.

"Maybe it's time you went home." Rose told him.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed.

"Anyway, Happy New Year." Rose said changing the subject.

"And you. What year is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first." Rose told him.

"2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah? See you." Rose said and she ran off. The Doctor staggered painfully back towards the TARDIS.

"We will sing to you, Doctor and Frost. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends." Sigma said.

**\- FROST'S DIARY -**

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and Frost was hugging Reaper (looking 18 years old) for the last time in that body. "It's time." Frost said looking scared.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed and golden energy streamed from their hands. He set the TARDIS going. "I don't want to go." He hugged Reaper close with Frost.

"It'll be okay we'll have each other." Frost replied and the golden energy regenerated them both, and started a lot of fires in the TARDIS. The Doctor turned into a gangly hyperactive drink of water with a long fringe of hair dangling over one eye. Frost turned into a sexy brown long haired danger magnet looking cold as ice once again.

"Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger. And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm..." The Doctor ranted not really thinking and Frost rushed to Reaper whom was crying and a loud banging sound focused the Doctor again. "Ha! Crashing!" He cheered and the TARDIS was plummeting back down to Earth. "Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!" He laughed.

"Doctor help me!" Frost shouted at the damaged controls.

"Right!" The Doctor said running over to help his wife and child.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Favourite, Follow, Comment**_


	20. Authors Note

_Hey guys this isn't an update sorry but I can't think of a Title for my new story I'll be starting today so if you have any ideas please review or PM me. _

_Thanks for the support you guys and I hope you enjoyed my stories. _


End file.
